Jeux d'enfants
by Rieval
Summary: [TERMINEE] L’enfance n’est pas toujours le temps de l’innocence. PG13. Cycle Entrez dans le jeu ! KidFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Jeux d'enfants_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : l'enfance n'est pas toujours le temps de l'innocence.

**Rating** : PG-13, **GEN** (même si cette fic' est liée à mon cycle slash, pour le moment toujours innommé, il n'y aura pas de vrai slash dans cette fic', ou alors juste suggéré).

**Note** : le premier chapitre démarre un peu lentement mais je vous promets plus d'action par la suite (et de torture bien sûr !)

**Spoiler** : je ne peux rien dire, ça gâcherait l'effet de surprise !

**Disclaimer** : l'univers de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient pas, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule cette histoire est à moi !

**ooOOoo**

**1 –** « Ah, Major Sheppard ! Je suis heureux de vous présenter mon premier conseiller, Trabor. »

L'homme qui se trouvait près du Régent Valdar était grand, environ 1,90 mètres.

Des géants. Enfin, presque, aucun d'eux ne semblaient faire moins d'1,75 mètres, femmes comprises ! Des géants au grand cœur. Cela faisait un peu cliché mais c'était pourtant ce qui se distinguait ce peuple de tous ceux qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer. Ils avaient été accueillis chaleureusement, écoutés et compris.

John salua le Conseiller en courbant la tête en signe de respect, comme le faisait les Aktar entre eux.

L'équipe du Major était arrivée sur Aktar depuis 4 jours. Il s'agissait d'une des planètes dont Teyla avait les coordonnées, bien que les athosiens n'ait jamais personnellement eu d'échanges avec les Aktar.

C'était des gens plaisants et accueillants. Leur niveau de développement était à peu près équivalent à celui des athosiens. Ils étaient d'extraordinaires tisserands et avaient aussi une culture de soja et de maïs qui intéressait Atlantis.

Somme toute, une mission calme et sans problème.

John et Teyla faisaient plus ample connaissance avec le Grand Conseil d'Aktar pendant que Ford et McKay visitaient le temple qui se trouvait au plein centre de la ville. Plus exactement, Ford avait pour mission de ne pas quitter McKay des yeux pendant que ce dernier arpentait les lieux, à la recherche de trace de technologie.

John aurait préféré jouer lui-même au garde du corps. Un corps qui d'ailleurs lui _appartenait_, enfin, c'était ce qu'il aimait à croire.

En quelques mois, tant de choses avaient changé que John se demandait encore si tout était vrai, s'il n'allait pas se réveiller et découvrir que tout n'était qu'un rêve : il y a sept mois il était stationné à McMurdo et sûr d'y rester pourrir un bon moment et puis, pouf, il était devenu le chef militaire d'une base entière, base située à quelques millions d'années lumière de la Terre.

Et surtout, il y avait un peu plus d'un mois maintenant qu'il était la « seconde moitié » du canadien le plus têtu, le plus insupportable et le plus _attachant_, qu'il connaisse. Bon, évidemment, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de Canadiens, mais il avait l'impression que de toute manière, Rodney McKay était unique en son genre.

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils étaient amants, amoureux, ensemble. « Ma moitié ». Voilà comment Rodney l'appelait parfois. _Ma moitié_. Et John aimait bien ça. Comme s'ils étaient les deux parties d'un tout.

Ouch !

« … Qu'en pensez vous Major ? Major ! »

Teyla lui avait donné un coup de pied sous la table. Table où se tenaient les négociations avec les Aktar. Négociations dont il venait de rater les 10 dernières minutes.

« Huuhhhu. Oui, et bien, ça mérite discussion et … »

Oho. Ca ne devait pas être la bonne réponse parce que le Régent et ses six conseillers faisaient une drôle de tête.

Il entendit Teyla pousser un petit soupir et reprendre la situation en main, expliquant qu'ils devaient rendre des comptes au Docteur Elisabeth Weir, le leader d'Atlantis, avant de prendre des décisions. Cela paru satisfaire le Grand Conseil.

Il n'y pouvait rien s'il était un peu nerveux.

C'était leur première mission à l'extérieur depuis que Rodney avait été attaqué par Pierson. Le problème c'était que juste avant Pierson il y avait eu Chaya. Cela faisait un peu beaucoup. Carson lui avait dit que physiquement, Rodney était guéri.

_Physiquement_.

Emotionnellement, c'était une autre histoire.

Elisabeth avait exigé que Rodney voie le Docteur Kate Heightmeyer mais les sessions avaient tourné court, lorsque cette dernière avait « insinué » que Rodney vivait mal sa « nouvelle sexualité ».

John jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Ils étaient en train de palabrer depuis bientôt trois heures. Okayyyy. Temps de prendre des nouvelles du _monstre_.

« Régent Valdar, si vous le permettez nous aimerions faire une petite pause, histoire de, de nous dégourdir les jambes, et de, » il fit un geste vague indiquant son bas ventre, « enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Le Régent fronça les sourcils puis ses traits se détendirent.

« Ohhh, oui, bien sûr. Je vais faire préparer quelques rafraîchissements pour vous et votre équipe. Et vous indiquer l'endroit où vous pourrez … » Il fit le même geste que le Major, et se leva.

Tous les Conseillers se levèrent à sa suite, John et Teyla furent les derniers à se lever.

C'est au moment où ils passaient tous les deux la porte de la salle du Conseil que le _ciel_ explosa.

**ooOooo**

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

Rodney ne prit pas la peine de se tourner pour répondre. Il était assis devant un des murs de l'immense temple. Celui-ci avait été à moitié détruit par la dernière attaque wraith qu'avait subi Aktar, mais il y avait d'étranges signaux énergétiques émanant de cette pièce. Il passa sa main sur les runes qui se trouvaient sur le mur : de l'Ancien.

« Hé bien, vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Cette fois, Rodney se retourna. Le Lieutenant Ford se trouvait derrière lui, à moins d'un mètre en fait. En fait, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se tenir plus près de lui, si c'était le cas, il lui faudrait lui marcher dessus. Rodney soupira.

« Lieutenant. »

« Oui. »

« Outre le fait que nous venons juste d'entrer dans cette partie du temple, ce qui fait que _non_, je n'ai encore rien trouvé d'intéressant, pourriez vous me dire ce que vous essayez de faire ! »

Ford prit l'air surpris.

« Ce que j'essaye de faire ? »

Rodney se releva, essuyant le sable qui se trouvait sur ses vêtements d'un geste brusque. Il en avait assez de leur attitude à tous. Depuis qu'il avait repris le travail, ils étaient tous à le _couver_ ! Comme s'il avait besoin de ça ! Toute une tripotée de _mères poules_, d'Elisabeth Weir en passant par Peter Grodin et même Zelenka. Dieu merci, il y avait Kavanaugh : au moins lui le traitait comme avant, c'est-à-dire avec mépris, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Rodney qui n'avait aucun respect pour ce crétin sans cervelle. Il en était presque arrivé à souhaiter passer ses journées avec le détestable scientifique plutôt qu'avec ses amis.

Ses _amis_.

Il soupira. Okay, ils faisaient ça parce qu'ils pensaient bien faire. Mais c'était quand même insupportable.

Et le pire de tous, c'était bien sûr John.

John qui avait trouvé toutes les excuses pour ne pas l'emmener sur les trois dernières missions : planète trop chaude, planète trop froide, jusqu'à la planète couverte _d'arbres_.

« Pas question. Avec tous ces arbres, cet endroit doit regorger d'hyménoptères (1). » John avait regardé les images du MALP (4) et prononcé ces mots avec tout le sérieux d'un Major de l'armée de l'air américaine. Rodney était ravi qu'il se souvienne de son petit cours de biologie sur les abeilles et autres bestioles « Rodneynuisible » (2) mais il lui aurait volontiers retourné une gifle !

Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas le _protéger_ de tout 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, résultat, Ford était devenu son garde du corps attitré.

Après de longues et pénibles délibérations, ils avaient enfin fini par se mettre d'accord sur une mission de négociation avec le peuple d'Aktar. Cette planète qui n'était ni trop chaude, ni trop froide, ni trop fournie en arbres, convenait parfaitement au Major Sheppard. _Alléluia_ !

« Ford, si vous ne sortez pas _immédiatement_ de cette pièce, je crois que je vais faire quelque chose que vous et moi allons regretter. » Rodney avait parlé les lèvres serrées, sur un ton grinçant et sans appel.

« Heu, je vais attendre juste là, je veux dire, devant la porte. »

« Huhu. Faites donc ça oui. »

Rodney retourna à l'analyse des runes sur le mur, écoutant le blip blip régulier du lecteur d'énergie. Il entendit Ford sortir de la pièce, ou plus exactement se mettre en position devant la porte de la petite salle. Rodney aurait préféré qu'il attende dehors, mais il ne fallait sans doute pas en demander de trop. Et puis, il fallait bien qu'il l'avoue, il ne se sentait pas si à l'aise que ça. C'était leur faute ! Il lui avait transmis leur angoisse. Il poussa un autre soupir et continua ses recherches.

Les runes étaient en partie effacées. Rien d'étonnant après plusieurs milliers d'années et les wraith. Trabor, le grand prêtre, ou quelque chose d'approchant, lui avait raconté que cet endroit avait été autrefois un temple célébrant « la renaissance et l'éternité » et que parfois, à travers les âges, il y avait encore des _bénédictions_. Célébrer la renaissance et l'éternité ! Recevoir des bénédictions ! Cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens pour Rodney qui n'écouta les explications de Trabor que d'une oreille distraite.

Le temple avait été immense si l'on en jugeait par les ruines qui bordaient les alentours et qui formaient un quadrilatère de plusieurs milliers de mètres carrés. Les deux portes d'origine étaient, contre toute attente, toujours debout. Elles faisaient 3 mètres de haut pour 5 mètres de large.

Et de tout cela, il ne restait plus qu'une petite centaine de mètres carrés, dont la pièce où il se trouvait faisait partie.

Rodney ne pensait pas que cet endroit ait un jour abrité un « temple », non pas qu'il doute de la sincérité de Trabor : il y avait bien eu un temple ici, mais ce n'était certainement pas ce que les Anciens avaient laissé derrière eux. Ces derniers s'étaient enfuis – oups, correction – avaient atteint un stade supérieur de développement, en laissant derrière eux toutes leurs installations.

Aktar ne devait pas être différente des autres planètes que les Anciens avaient côtoyées. Ceci était certainement les restes d'une construction Ancienne, un laboratoire de recherche sans doute. Les Anciens, – pour le plus grand plaisir de Rodney d'ailleurs, – étaient obsédés par la technologie. Les habitants de la planète désertée par les Anciens avaient certainement fait de cet endroit un temple à leur mémoire.

Rodney ne savait pas ce qu'il détestait le plus chez les Anciens : le fait qu'ils aient fui devant les wraith ou le fait qu'ils aient fuit en laissant derrière eux des technologies parfois assez dangereuses pour anéantir des civilisations entières (3).

Il caressa les runes de la main et entendit immédiatement un _clic_. Sa main resta en l'air, immobile. Rien ne se produisit. Il tenta à nouveau l'expérience. Rien. Il poussa un petit juron.

« Un problème Doc' ».

Evidemment ! Ford avait du être remarquablement bien briefé par John. Rodney se demandait quels types de menaces ce dernier avait du faire pour que Ford soit aussi nerveux.

Il posa son front sur les runes devant lui et se prépara à affronter le jeune Lieutenant. Au moment où Rodney posait sa tête sur le mur froid, il entendit de nouveau un déclic et le monde explosa devant lui.

**TBC**

(1)Hyménoptères : ordre des fourmis, guêpes et frelons.

(2) Encore un p'tit néologisme pour Cybélia ! Sinon, comme vous le savez Rodney est allergique aux piqûres d'abeille (Episode The Defiant One/Duel).

(3) Comme vous le découvrirez avec Moebius, les deux derniers épisodes de la saison 8 de Stargate SG1 (désolée j'ignore le titre en frenchie).

(4) MALP : Mobile Analytic Laboratory Probe, cet engin analyse l'air, la température et peut aussi envoyer des images.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note **: merci pour les reviews (vous êtes adorables comme d'habitude !)

**Note pour Cybélia** : aha, voilà qui explique que tu vois des PDE partout ! LOL. Deux hommes liés par des liens d'amitié forts sont aussi _ensemble_ (comme dans LOTR par exemple, ou dans Deux ans de vacances de JV) mais pas amoureux ! Ceci dit, cette fic' _implique_ une relation amoureuse, mais son _déroulement_ ne sera pas slash (et pour cause …). Pour moi, il n'y a slash que s'il y a bisous et tout et tout et si c'est un peu _hot_, hop, c'est un _lemon_ !

**Note pour Daz** : faire souffrir Johnny, humhum, tu me donnes une petite idée de fic …

**ooOOoo**

**2 –** John courrait comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses ! Il pouvait entendre Teyla derrière lui. Plus vite, bon sang ! Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être dans le jumper.

Il aurait du le savoir. _Il aurait du le savoir _!

Pourquoi avait-il accepté, hein ? Pourquoi avait-il fini par céder devant les yeux de chiens battus de Rodney ! C'était F-I-N-I. Il le consignerait dans ses quartiers jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient trouvé un E2PZ, et là, il le ramènerait sur Terre et il le consignerait chez lui aussi, volets fermés et porte verrouillée à double tour.

Les dignitaires d'Aktar étaient ravis : une _nascentia_ (5) ! La première depuis des siècles ! Un évènement de la plus haute importance. _Tu parles_ !

Le ciel avait littéralement _explosé_. Ils s'étaient tous jetés à terre, même le très digne Régent Valdar. Il n'y avait pas eu de bruit. Juste une explosion de couleurs, – rose, violette, bleue – aveuglante et _terrifiante_. Un peu comme ce qu'on obtient avec une explosion atomique minus le bruit. Une explosion de couleurs silencieuse.

_Nascentia_. Ils s'étaient tous mis à prononcer ce mot. D'abord en le murmurant comme si c'était une chose sacrée – ce qui apparemment était le cas – et après le premier choc passé, ils s'étaient mis à le hurler en faisant de grands gestes.

Pour John c'était très clair : Nascentia égal danger égal McKay. Alors, il s'était mis à courir en direction du temple, Teyla sur ses talons.

/_MAJOR !_/ (6)

Tout en courant, John répondit au Lieutenant Ford. Le ton de la voix du jeune homme ne lui disait rien de bon.

« Lieutenant, nous arrivons au temple, quelle est exactement votre position ? »

/_Nous … Nous sommes dans la salle principale, la salle des bénédictions … Major, dépêchez vous, okay_./

_Nous_. Ford avait dit nous. Pas _Je_. C'était bon signe, non ?

Teyla et lui arrivèrent en courrant dans l'enceinte de l'ancien temple. Il trouvèrent sans mal la fameuse salle : un petit groupe d'Aktar se trouvaient déjà attroupés devant la porte. John les bouscula pour se faufiler dans la petite pièce.

Ford se trouvait devant un mur couvert de runes que John identifia comme de l'Ancien. McKay ne devait pas se trouver bien loin : qui disait Ancien disait Rodney dans les parages. Ford était en train de parler à voix basse mais John ne voyait pas à qui il s'adressait, son regard allait et venait dans la pièce à la recherche de Rodney. Il finit cependant par se rendre à l'évidence : Rodney n'était pas là.

Teyla s'était agenouillée par terre près de Ford et elle aussi s'était mise à murmurer doucement. John aurait aimé savoir pourquoi il semblait être le seul ici à s'inquiéter de l'absence de McKay !

« Bon sang Ford ! Je vous avais dit de ne pas le quitter des yeux ! Que s'est il passé ? »

Ford releva la tête et se tourna vers son supérieur pendant que Teyla continuait de murmurer sur un ton apaisant. Le Lieutenant semblait hésiter sur ce qu'il voulait dire.

Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux penchés sur … Et d'ailleurs, sur quoi, ou plutôt sur qui, ils s'agissait manifestement de quelqu'un, étaient ils _penchés_ ? John s'approcha enfin des deux jeunes gens et fini par découvrir l'objet de leur attention.

Un gamin se tenait assis contre le mur, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Ses cheveux châtains lui tombaient dans les yeux et il tremblait comme s'il avait froid. Ou comme s'il pleurait. Cette seconde hypothèse était certainement la bonne, vu que ses genoux étaient trempés. Teyla lui caressait doucement les cheveux et lui parlait gentiment.

John en avait assez et fini par s'énerver.

« QU'EST-CE QUE … ? »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Le gamin venait de lever les yeux vers lui. Des yeux bleus.

« Rodney ? »

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait mal à la tête. Terriblement mal à la tête. Un peu comme la fois où il avait dû aller à l'hôpital. Il se rappelait de ce qu'avait diagnostiqué le médecin : traumatisme crânien. Peut-être était-il encore tombé, seulement il ne se rappelait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire cette fois. La dernière fois, il avait démonté le télescope. Il l'aurait remonté bien sûr, mais son père était rentré plus tôt que prévu et … il soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de repenser à _ça_ (7).

Il sentit les larmes commencer à couler sur ses joues et les essuya sur son pantalon.

C'est là qu'il remarqua que quelque chose était vraiment bizarre. Il leva sa main. Elle disparu dans une manche trop grande. On aurait dit qu'il s'était habillé avec les vêtements de son père. Une veste bleue et beige. A la réflexion, Rodney ne pensait pas qu'il s'agisse des vêtements de son père. Celui-ci mettait toujours des chemises blanches et des vestes grises pour aller travailler. C'était quelqu'un d'important. Il n'aurait jamais mis ce genre de veste. Et puis son père n'aimait pas le bleu. Ni la couleur d'une manière générale. Son monde était noir et blanc, à la rigueur gris. Rodney lui aimait la couleur. Mais ce qu'il aimait n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

Il essaya de se lever mais retomba immédiatement par terre, glissant lentement le long du mur. Il avait le tournis et avait envie de vomir. Il ferma les yeux un moment pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Quelle était la dernière chose dont il se souvenait : il était rentré de l'école plus tôt parce que Mlle Parker était malade. Elle allait avoir un bébé et s'arrêtait régulièrement. Il avait pris le bus et puis … et puis. Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Il la posa sur ses genoux.

Quelque chose l'effleura. Il poussa un petit cri et recula instinctivement contre le mur. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Sa vision était un peu floue. Il y avait quelqu'un devant lui qui lui parlait, l'appelant par son nom de famille. Pourtant il était sûr de ne pas le connaître. Il était habillé étrangement comme une sorte de commando. Et puis il avait une arme. Mais sans doute était-elle fausse.

Il allait ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand son estomac se révolta brusquement. Il ne parvint pas à se retenir et vomi sur le sol devant lui, ratant de justesse les genoux de l'inconnu.

Rodney entendit vaguement celui-ci parler à quelqu'un d'autre, mais sa tête lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur ce qui se disait. Ses larmes étaient désormais de véritables sanglots. Il savait qu'il se comportait comme un bébé mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il se sentait trop mal pour avoir honte.

Il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Il voulait que Jenny vienne le chercher pour rentrer à la maison. Maintenant, il y avait plusieurs personnes autour de lui. Quelqu'un s'était mis à lui parler gentiment, lui demandant comment il se sentait, insistant pour qu'il réponde. Il continuait simplement à se balancer. Et puis soudain il entendit quelqu'un crier. Il releva la tête.

L'homme qui se trouvait devant lui ne lui était pas davantage familier que les autres. Il portait le même uniforme et surtout la même arme. Il le fixait étrangement et l'appela par son prénom comme s'il le connaissait. Il s'assit près de lui et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue avec son pouce. Il l'appela une fois encore par son prénom mais Rodney se sentait trop malade pour lui répondre.

**ooOOoo**

Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible ! Ce gamin ne pouvait pas être Rodney. Seulement, il portait les vêtements de Rodney, à côté de lui se trouvait le détecteur d'énergie, et – bon sang ! – il portait encore le Beretta à sa cuisse droite !

John enleva l'arme du holster et la tendit à Ford. Il appela une fois encore Rodney. Cette fois, l'enfant refusa de le regarder.

Derrière eux, les Aktar continuaient à s'agglutiner pour pouvoir voir le résultat du miracle ! John les entendait murmurer dans son dos. Il regarda le gamin qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne pleurait plus mais ses tremblements eux n'avaient pas cessé. John se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Peut-être devrait-on ramener le Docteur McKay sur Atlantis pour que le Docteur Beckett l'examine ? »

Teyla avait passé ses bras autour du gamin. Celui-ci restait rigide refusant le réconfort que la jeune femme lui proposait. John sortit une couverture iso thermique de son paquetage.

« Hey, Rodney. »

Silence.

« Il ne fait pas très chaud ici, tu ne trouve pas ? Et puis, ça sent un peu comme dans une cave, non ? Pas terrible comme ambiance, hein. Que dirais-tu de sortir d'ici ? »

Le petit garçon en face de lui releva la tête et le fixa un moment, comme pour juger s'il était sérieux et s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il finit pas se décider et répondit par un petit hochement de tête. Teyla l'aida à se mettre debout mais il piqua immédiatement du nez. John le rattrapa au vol et le prit dans ses bras après l'avoir enveloppé du mieux qu'il pu, dans la couverture.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la salle, la marée humaine de badauds s'écartant devant leur passage.

Arrivés devant l'entrée du temple, Rodney enfoui sa tête dans le cou de John pour échapper aux rayons du soleil. John lui caressa gentiment le front. Brûlant. Le gamin était brûlant de fièvre.

« Teyla vous restez avec ici avec le Régent Valdar, Ford et moi ramenons, » il s'arrêta un moment, incapable de prononcer son nom, « Ford et moi, nous allons voir Beckett. »

**TBC**

(5) Nascentia : mot latin pour « naissance ».

(6) Les phrases entre /_italique_/ indiquent des communications radio.

(7) J'utilise les petites allusions de McKay dans 48 hours (saison 5 de SG1). Il y dit à Carter, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, qu'il a eu une enfance misérable. La maltraitance des enfants est un véritable fléau en France ! La France est un des quatre pays développés où la maltraitance des enfants est la plus répandue (source UNICEF-OCDE). Trois enfants meurent chaque jour, victimes de mauvais traitements et ils sont plus de 75 000 maltraités régulièrement. N'oubliez pas : si vous pensez qu'un enfant est maltraité, appelez le **119** !


	3. Chapter 3

**Note **: merci pour les reviews (je crois que je suis devenue une « reviews addict »!)

**Note pour Cybélia** : oui, tu as raison c'est slash puisque c'est une suite de la série « Jeux », mais impliquant un enfant, il n'y aura pas de scène slash. Enfin, pas avant le dénouement !

**ooOOoo**

**3 –** Rodney avait hâte de rentrer, même s'il ne savait pas très bien si cela voulait dire rentrer à la maison ou allez à l'hôpital. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas : nausées, maux de tête, étourdissements. Des symptômes qui ne sont jamais très bon signe.

Parfois, c'était dur de _savoir_, d'être _trop_ intelligent.

L'homme qui le portait lui parlait gentiment, lui disant que tout allait s'arranger. Il lui caressait les cheveux. Rodney se laissa aller dans ses bras, plongeant son nez dans son cou lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dehors. Le soleil lui faisait mal aux yeux.

Une vraie foule se trouvait autour d'eux. Presque _sur_ eux. Il sentit même plusieurs fois quelqu'un le toucher. Et puis tous ces gens répétaient la même chose. Apparemment, ils s'adressaient à lui en l'appelant Narcissia. Ils devaient penser qu'il était une fille. La tête sur l'épaule du soldat – ou bien était-ce un marine ? – il ferma les yeux.

Son père devait avoir raison, il ressemblait à une fille, avec ses cheveux fins, son teint clair et ses yeux bleus. En tout cas, il ne ressemblait pas à son père ou à Jenny : ils avaient tous les deux les yeux marrons et des cheveux bruns. Sa mère disait qu'il avait pris du côté de sa famille maternelle, pourtant elle aussi avait les yeux marron. Plus clairs que son père. Noisette peut-être.

Ils stoppèrent un moment, mais Rodney resta la tête sur l'épaule de l'homme qui l'avait pris dans ses bras. Il pouvait apercevoir deux lunes dans le ciel. _Deux_ lunes. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elles étaient toujours là. Hallucinations. Son cas devait vraiment être très grave cette fois pour qu'il s'imagine des choses.

L'homme qui le portait – il était Major, c'était comme ça que les autres l'appelait – discutait avec un autre homme. Grand. Très grand. Au moins _2_ mètres. Rodney avait à nouveau peur. Et quand il avait peur il avait envie de pleurer. Seulement, c'était certainement une trèèèèès mauvaise idée. Il ignorait comment le Major réagirait. Il devait déjà le porter ce qui ne devait pas être très drôle pour un soldat. Et puis, si ces gens le prenaient déjà pour une fille …

Les voix des deux hommes – le Major et le géant – étaient de plus en plus fortes, en colère. C'était un ton que Rodney connaissait bien. Il savait qu'ils parlaient de lui. Ils parlaient d'un _élu_. Le géant voulait qu'il reste là. _Non_ ! Il mit ses bras autour du cou du Major. Celui-ci le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Après un dernier échange avec l'étrange homme, ils se remirent en route.

Rodney, avait fermé les yeux. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras du Major.

Il s'endormi, bercé par le pas rythmé du soldat.

**ooOOoo**

Sortir du temple n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Les Aktar les entouraient comme des fans hystériques autour de leur célébrité préférée. McKay aurait certainement été plus que comblé par ces marques d'attention. S'il avait été lui-même ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

De temps à autre, un Aktar lançait : « L'élu, l'élu ! » et était relayé par d'autres.

_L'élu_ en question n'était pas très alerte et ne semblait pas vraiment noter toute l'effervescence qui régnait autour de lui. John tata une fois encore le front de Rodney. La fièvre ne semblait pas avoir augmenté mais le teint pâle du gamin en disait long sur son état. John écarta une mèche de cheveux trempés de sueur.

« Hey, Rodney ! Ca va aller, encore quelques minutes et le Docteur va s'occuper de toi. »

Il ne reçu aucune réponse. Les yeux bleus étaient fixés sur quelque chose au dessus de lui. Le ciel peut être.

Ford leur lançait des regards furtifs.

John était très conscient de ne pas être d'une excellente compagnie. Il en voulait un peu à Ford pour ce qui venait de se passer même s'il se doutait que ce dernier n'avait certainement pas pu faire grand-chose pour l'empêcher.

Comment pouvait-on _transformer_ un adulte de 37 ans en un gamin de … John baissa les yeux vers Rodney. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? 7, 8 ans ? Il n'était pas très grand et était tout en bras et en jambe. Apparemment, le petit embonpoint qui caractérisait McKay était apparu plus tard.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés devant la Porte des étoiles, toujours suivis par une foule murmurante et en extase. Leur comportement finissait par lui porter sur les nerfs.

Le Régent Valdar et le Haut Conseiller Trabor se trouvaient là, entourés de six autres personnes arborant de longues robes rouges et noires. Valdar s'approcha des deux soldats, les yeux fixés sur l'enfant dans les bras du Major.

« C'est un grand jour ! Oui, un grand jour. La première nascentia depuis plus de deux siècles. »

Il tendit les bras vers le Major, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que ce dernier lui remette Rodney. Le regard du Major, froid et distant, le déstabilisa sans doute un peu, car son sourire disparu et ses bras retombèrent

« Nous rentrons sur notre base. Le _Docteur McKay_, » il appuya sur le nom du scientifique, comme pour faire prendre conscience à Valdar, que _l'élu_ n'était pas un des leurs, « a besoin d'être examiné par notre médecin. Vous pouvez vous attendre à avoir de nos nouvelles dans quelques heures, en attendant, Teyla Emmagan va rester ici. »

Teyla qui se tenait auprès du Major, esquissa un sourire charmeur, la main fermement calée sur son P90.

John sourit à son tour. Teyla aurait fait un parfait militaire sur Terre. Correction, elle faisait un parfait coéquipier, ici, sur Pégase.

**ooOOoo**

Valdar évalua rapidement la situation.

Cette promesse d'un retour semblait comporter quelques menaces en filigrane et le peuple d'Atlantis n'était pas de ceux que l'on aliène à la légère. Il décida, à regret, de ne pas insister.

« Oui, oui, bien sûr. Nous attendrons votre retour à tous. » Il espérait bien que l'enfant reviendrait une fois examiné par les médecins d'Atlantis. Et puis, ce délai leur permettrait de réfléchir à la suite des évènements. Une nascentia ! Même sans l'élu, il y avait tant à faire ! Oui, c'était décidément un très grand jour. Il fallait penser aux préparatifs de …

« _Non_. »

Valdar se tourna vers l'homme qui avait parlé. Trabor. Evidemment.

Comme tout premier conseiller, ce dernier était aussi le dignitaire religieux d'Aktar. C'était un homme fervent et très croyant. Il était juste et honnête mais se laissait parfois emporter par sa foi.

Valdar vit les trois atlantes se raidirent.

« Conseiller Trabor, je suis sûr que nos nouveaux amis _reviendront_ rapidement et que nous pourrons ensemble célébrer cet évènement. »

Trabor ne quittait pas Rodney des yeux. C'était un miracle. Jamais il n'aurait cru assister de son vivant à une nascentia. Les dieux avaient daigné répondre à ces prières ! Partout dans la galaxie les wraith se réveillaient, déchaînant leur terrible fureur et détruisant tout sur leur passage. Il avait prié les dieux d'épargner son peuple.

Ils avaient répondu en leur envoyant un signe. Et il n'était pas question d'y renoncer.

Trabor ne savaient pas très bien quoi penser de ces terriens ou atlantes. Ils étaient armés. Leurs armes ressemblaient à celles des Génii (7). Il n'aimait pas ce peuple : des barbares occupés seulement à tenté de reconquérir une gloire passée !

L'élu devait rester sur Aktar, c'était la condition pour ne pas subir l'attaque des wraith, Trabor en était convaincu. Il allait répliquer lorsque Valdar le coupa.

« Nous devons nous préparez pour la célébration. Vous êtes bien entendu les bienvenus. Peut-être votre leader acceptera t-elle de se joindre à nous ? » Valdar espérait convaincre cette dernière de la légitimité de ses revendications. Il était toujours préférable de discuter d'égal à égal. Un chef comprend toujours un autre chef, n'est-ce pas ?

« En attendant, Teyla Emmagan, pourra rester avec le Conseiller Trabor qui lui expliquera l'importance et la signification de la nascentia pour notre peuple. N'est-ce pas Conseiller ?»

Le Conseiller, les yeux toujours fixés sur Rodney, répondit distraitement.

« Ce sera avec plaisir. »

Teyla se tourna vers le Conseiller.

Si la jeune athosienne restait, les autres reviendraient sûrement. Dans ce cas, Trabor avait une petite chance de la convaincre.

**ooOOoo**

John regarda Teyla s'éloigner avec Trebor. Il avait cru un moment qu'ils ne pourraient pas éviter une crise. Ce qui aurait signifié une manœuvre armée. Et avec un gamin ...

Un _gamin_. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Rodney s'était endormi, les bras autour de son cou. Il serrait un peu et John avait l'impression qu'il allait l'étrangler s'il essayait de le dégager.

« Ford composer le code et envoyer notre identification. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

John essaya de réveiller Rodney. Celui-ci finit par ouvrir les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt et resserrer son étreinte autour du cou du Major. Okayyyy. Mauvaise tactique.

« Ford ! Un coup de main par ici. »

Plusieurs d'Aktar se trouvaient toujours autour d'eux. Ils étaient silencieux ce qui mettait John encore plus mal à l'aise. Il préférait de loin leur comportement de hooligan.

Ford et lui réajustèrent la couverture autour de Rodney. Le vortex créait une sensation de froid assez intense, surtout la première fois, mieux valait le protéger d'un choc supplémentaire, le trauma dû à son « rajeunissement » était suffisant.

« Hey, petit, je t'enlève tout ça, on dirait que tu t'es déguisé pour Halloween. Un déguisement de savant fou ! »

Ford souriait. Il aimait les gosses. Il y en avait pas mal dans le quartier où vivaient ses grands parents. Ils s'occupaient souvent de ces neveux et nièces. Plus tard, oui, plus tard il aurait lui aussi des enfants.

Il se demandait quel type de gamin était McKay.

Rodney murmura une réponse inintelligible dans le cou du Major, pendant que le Lieutenant le débarrassait des chaussures et du pantalon trop grand. Le tee-shirt bleu lui faisait presque une robe. Ils lui laissèrent les chaussettes.

« Okay, petit, prêt pour le voyage de ta vie ? »

De nouveau une phrase inintelligible.

Cette fois, le Major sourit.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il dit Major ? »

« Il dit qu'il n'est pas _petit_ et que vous feriez bien de vous en souvenir, où la prochaine fois, il vous promet de faire en sorte de ne pas vous éviter lorsqu'il aura la nausée. »

Un large sourire apparu sur le visage du Lieutenant.

Il semblerait qu'il ait eu sa réponse. Qu'il ait 37 ans ou 7 ans, McKay restait égal à lui-même.

Ca promettait.

**TBC**

(7) Episode Underground/Apparences.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : merci pour les reviews !

**Note pour tout le monde** : je suis « Rodneytortureuse », mais je vais tenter dans une prochaine fic' de torturer Johnny … et de faire de Rodney un héro !

**ooOooo**

**4 –** Le Lieutenant Ford avait prévenu Atlantis qu'ils avaient besoin d'une équipe médicale. Et comme il fallait s'y attendre Becket était furieux.

Il se trouvait devant les marches dans la salle de commande avec une civière et deux assistants. Célia se trouvait à ses côtés et écoutait patiemment les récriminations de son supérieur, hochant de temps à autre la tête en signe d'accord.

Le Docteur Carson Beckett était la personne la plus charmante qu'elle ait pu rencontrer mais il avait une tendance au _grommellement_. En écossais bien sûr. Tendance qui depuis quelque temps s'était sérieusement accentuée.

Le Docteur fixait la porte comme s'il s'attendait à en voir émerger un monstre, dragon ou autre. A la fois excité et terrifié. En tous les cas, terriblement contrarié.

Beckett regardait sa montre pour la unième fois. Cela devait bien faire dix minutes que Ford les avait contactés avec deux jours d'avance ! Et qu'il avait _évidemment_ réclamé une assistance médicale.

La question était : lequel des deux en avait besoin. Il n'avait aucune illusion sur le fait qu'il ne s'agissait ni de Ford ni de Teyla. Non, non, il devait s'agir soit du Major soit de Rodney. Il penchait pour Rodney, c'est vrai ça faisait quoi, trois semaines qu'il était sorti de l'infirmerie !

Un ulcère et des cheveux blancs. Voilà tout ce que lui rapporterait la galaxie de Pégase. Et ce ne serait pas la faute des wraith, oh, nooooooonn, juste celle d'un canadien. Solution : éliminer les canadiens, les wraith pouvaient attendre. Les canadiens étaient beaucoup plus dangereux.

Il fut interrompu par le déclenchement de la Porte des Etoiles. Le woooshh retentit et deux figures émergèrent du vortex. Deux figures. Sheppard – apparemment entier, ce devait donc être Rodney, pari gagné ! – et Ford – en pleine forme évidemment. Mais pas de Rodney. Qu'est-ce que …

A bien y regarder, il y avait une troisième personne avec eux. Un enfant.

Sheppard s'arrêta devant Carson.

« Hey Doc', il y a quelqu'un ici que j'aimerais vous présenter. »

Un gamin d'une dizaine d'années se trouvait emmitouflé dans une couverture de survie. Il paraissait épuisé et malade.

« Docteur Carson Beckett, laissez moi vous présenter Rodney McKay. »

**ooOOoo**

Passé le premier choc de la petite annonce du Major, Beckett s'avança vers le trio. Le Major s'était accroupi et avait posé Rodney par terre. Ce dernier ne semblait pas très assuré sur ses jambes et jetait des coups d'œil méfiants à la civière et aux deux assistants.

Carson rejoignit le Major près du sol et examina le gamin. Il ne devait avoir dix ans, 8 peut-être. Et c'était bien Rodney. Carson le reconnu immédiatement : le même regard, les mêmes expressions. Pour le moment des expressions de méfiance mêlées de surprise. Et de curiosité.

Carson tendit la main vers Rodney. Celui-ci l'examina un instant puis tendit à son tour une main – passablement tremblante – vers le médecin. Carson lui sourit et lui serra la main.

« Bonjour jeune homme. Le Lieutenant Ford nous a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien ?»

Rodney secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment mais ne bougea pas des bras du Major. Carson doutait que l'on puisse l'installer sur la civière. Et de doute manière, il doutait aussi que Sheppard relâche sa _charge_ aussi facilement.

« Tu crois que je pourrais regarder ça d'un peu plus près, hein ? »

Il vit Rodney se rapprocher de Sheppard. Ce dernier resserra imperceptiblement ses bras autour de lui pour le rassurer.

« Rodney, tu n'as rien à craindre, Carson fait partie des gentils, bon d'accord, il a un accent épouvantable mais … »

Beckett allait répliquer lorsque Elisabeth arriva.

« Que se passe t-il ? Major est-ce que … »

Elisabeth stoppa net et se tourna vers Sheppard.

« Ah, et la jolie brunette ici, c'est le Docteur Elisabeth Weir. »

« B'jour. »

Sheppard sourit. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un salut dans les règles mais c'était déjà un début de communication.

« Bonjour … Heu, Major, vous pouvez m'expliquer … »

John haussa un sourcil. Comment diable allait-il pouvoir lui expliquer que le chef scientifique de la mission Atlantis était redevenu un enfant. Il allait opter pour l'approche directe lorsqu'une petite voix retentit.

« Vous savez, c'est physiquement impossible. »

John se pencha vers Rodney. C'était la phrase la plus longue qu'il ait prononcé depuis … en fait c'était la seule phrase qu'il ait prononcée, si l'on exceptait la promesse de vomir sur Ford s'il l'appelait encore une fois « petit ».

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est physiquement pas possible Rodney ? »

« Rodney ? Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

John fit taire Elisabeth d'un geste de la main. Cette dernière allait réitérer sa question lorsque Carson lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui fit signe lui aussi de se taire. Elle obtempéra, mais ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine en disaient long sur son impatience.

« Rodney ? »

Le petit garçon lança un regard en biais à Elisabeth puis il regarda le Major.

« Ce qu'on vient de faire. C'est physiquement impossible. »

Il désignait du doigt la Porte des Etoiles.

John pensait que Rodney dormait lorsqu'ils avaient passé la porte. Apparemment, il avait tort. C'était tout Rodney ça. Pas de _où suis-je_ ou de _qui_ _êtes-vous_. Non, trop conventionnel tout ça.

« Nous avons juste fait un petit _voyage_. »

« Non. On ne peut pas voyager comme ça. Nous étions dans un endroit en plein air, il y avait tous ces gens autour de nous et, et aussi des arbres, et maintenant nous sommes dans une structure fermée. C'est impossible. On ne peut pas _voyager_ comme ça. C'est impossible, _je le sais_.»

Il appuya lourdement sur le « je le sais ». John sourit. C'était très McKayen.

« Major, maintenant je crois qu'il faudrait vraiment que Rodney vienne avec moi à l'infirmerie. »

John se tourna vers Carson. Ce dernier fixait le petit garçon d'un air un peu inquiet. Cette tirade l'avait visiblement épuisé et sa tête reposait à nouveau sur l'épaule du Major, son regard fixé sur la Porte des étoiles.

Okay, Beckett avait raison.

« Hey, tu sais quoi, on accompagne tous les deux le docteur Beckett jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour qu'il t'examine et après, je t'explique comment c'est possible de voyager comme çà. »

Rodney releva la tête vers le Major.

« Alors, deal ? »

Rodney secoua la tête en signe d'accord.

« Okayyy. En route. »

John prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, le souleva et suivi Carson vers l'infirmerie.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Un endroit avec deux lunes dans le ciel. Un anneau qui vous faisait voyager … non, ça c'était pas possible.

Et puis cet endroit.

Des couloirs qui n'en finissaient pas et surtout, ils étaient passés devant une immense baie vitrée et ce qu'il avait entraperçu : wow. Une Cité entourée d'eau, et des bâtiments hauts comme des buildings. Et … un vaisseau spatial. Enfin, ça y ressemblait. En forme de cylindre. Ce qui était plutôt futé, parce que de cette manière, la pénétration dans l'air au retour sur terre devait être moins …

« Rodney ? »

Il leva les yeux vers le Major. Celui-ci avait l'air inquiet. Il essaya de le rassurer en esquissant un sourire.

« Nous y voilà ! »

Il fut déposé sur un lit d'hôpital. Rodney ne s'était jamais senti aussi fatigué. Sa tête le faisait moins souffrir et il n'avait plus mal au ventre, mais il était vidé de toute énergie. Et il avait toujours aussi froid.

Il ne voulait pas franchement quitter les bras du Major. Tout d'abord, il faisait froid dans cette pièce et il était bien au chaud contre sa poitrine et puis il avait l'air gentil. En tout cas, il ne l'avait pas encore envoyé balader et tout à l'heure, il ne l'avait même pas coupé dans ses explications.

« Rodney, Carson ne pourra pas t'examiner si tu restes collé à moi, hein. »

Rodney poussa un soupir. Les adultes ne l'écoutait jamais et il prenait encore moins en considération ce qu'il souhaitait. Il lâcha la veste du Major, tira à lui les deux pans de la couverture et s'allongea sur le lit.

« Hey, pas de problème Rodney, tu vois, je vais m'installer ici, tout à côté. »

Et effectivement le Major s'installa sur une espèce de chaise en plastique près du lit. Rodney ne le quittait pas des yeux.

« Bon sang ! » Le Major se tapa la main sur le front. « Je me rend compte que je ne me suis même pas présenté. John Sheppard. »

Il tendit la main à Rodney qui la serra timidement.

« Vous êtes un soldat. »

« Huhu. Major. Air Force. »

Rodney déglutit péniblement avant de faire le tour des visages qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Ils arboraient tous un sourire crispé.

« Est-ce que … Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Le sourire de John disparu immédiatement. Il se pencha vers Rodney.

« Non, non, absolument pas. C'est juste que … » Que pouvait-il bien dire ? « C'est juste que nous t'avons trouvé sur … »

« Sur un de nos terrains de manœuvre. »

John se tourna vers Ford, reconnaissant. Il n'était pas sûr que mentir à Rodney fût la meilleure des solutions, mais pour le moment c'était la seule acceptable.

Rodney fronçait les sourcils.

« je ne me rappelle pas comment je suis arrivé à cet endroit ovous m'avez trouvé. »

« Oui, et bien, nous allons faire en sorte de découvrir ça, mais pour le moment, je crois que le docteur Beckett aimerait te poser quelques questions. Tu veux bien y répondre ? »

Rodney hocha la tête.

Le docteur – il avait en effet un accent très prononcé – se trouvait devant lui. Il arrangea le lit pour qu'il puisse se maintenir en position assise.

« Okay, maintenant je vais te poser quelques questions d'accord ? »

« 'kay. »

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« 7 ans.

« Bien et est-ce que tu me dire quel jour nous sommes ? »

Rodney réfléchit un instant. Il avait eu biologie aujourd'hui – il détestait ce cours, alors c'était facile de se souvenir – et la biologie c'était le jeudi après-midi.

« Jeudi. »

« Huhu, et quelle est la date ? »

« 23 septembre 1975. »

« Bien. Maintenant, Célia va prendre ta température et ta tension, pendant que moi je vais vérifier … » Carson avant son petit crayon optique dans les mains.

« … que je n'ai pas de lésions cérébrales. »

Carson resta un moment la main en l'air.

« Heu, oui c'est ça. »

« Je ne suis pas tombé _cette fois_. Je m'en rappellerais.»

« Oui, oui, j'en suis sûr, mais nous allons quand même vérifier tout ça, d'accord. »

« Docteur. »

Célia lui tendit les résultats : tension un peu élevée et fièvre de 40° Celsius. Il y avait fort à parier que ces deux chiffres étaient le résultat de l'incroyable transformation qu'avait subi le corps de Rodney, mais Carson ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

« Okay, nous allons faire une petite prise de sang, et Célia ! Préparez l'IRM et un Scan. »

Rodney avait un peu pâli à l'annonce de la prise de sang. Il avait ramené ses deux bras sous la couverture et se demandait si ces gens allaient l'obliger à subir tous ces examens, dont le nom de lui disait rien.

« Rodney, tu n'as mal nulle part ? »

Rodney hésita un moment, avant de secouer la tête.

« Tu es sûr ? Sur la pla-, sur le champ de manœuvre tu as été un peu malade non ? «

« Ca va mieux maintenant. »

« Huhu. Donc rien à signaler ? »

De nouveau un signe de tête.

« Rodney. »

Cette fois, c'était le Major qui avait parlé et Rodney se tourna vers lui.

« Si tu as mal quelque part, il faut nous le dire. Carson te donnera de quoi allez mieux. »

« Des piqûres ? »

« Et bien, non, pas nécessairement, ça dépend de ce que tu as, mais tu sais, les injections font … »

Carson, qui avait repris la parole, fut une nouvelle fois coupé par Rodney.

« … effet plus rapidement que les médicaments. _Je sais_. Mais … »

« Tu n'aimes pas trop les piqûres, hein. Rassure toi, moi non plus. Carson a toujours du mal avec mes rappels de vaccin et autres amusantes utilisations d'une seringue.»

Rodney commença à tripoter la couverture nerveusement.

Carson adressa un regard noir au Major puis s'installa près de Rodney sur le lit.

« Rodney, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu te sens mal ou pas. Je te promets que personne ici ne te fera de mal. »

John fronça les sourcils. Il trouvait que la formulation de Carson était un peu étrange, _déplacée_.

Rodney prit une large inspiration.

« J'aiunpeumalàlatête. »

La phrase était sortie d'une seule traite et tellement rapidement qu'il fallu un moment à Carson pour comprendre ce dont Rodney parlait.

« Mal à la tête, hein ? »

Rodney hocha la tête.

« Je vais te donner un peu de paracétamol. »

Il vit le petit garçon se relaxer.

« Mais je crois qu'il va quand même falloir que je te fasse une prise de sang. »

Rodney leva les yeux vers Carson et soupira. Un soupir résigné. Celui du condamné à mort. Carson sourit avant de reprendre, sur un ton qui se voulait sérieux.

« Mais tu sais quoi, le Major et le Lieutenant vont eux aussi avoir droit à une petite prise de sang. C'est le moment idéal de faire cet examen post mission auquel ils essayent tous les deux d'échapper depuis deux semaines. N'est-ce pas Messieurs ! »

Le Lieutenant Ford laissa échapper un petit juron étouffé où il était question de « ces fichus highlander », quant au Major, il haussa un sourcil, sourit à Rodney, et releva sa manche.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note 1 **: merci pour les reviews !

**Note 2** : pas d'update hier ! J'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée à traduire le transcript de Duet en français pour le site Atlantis Réunion. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un certain engouement autour de cet épisode … mais franchement je ne vois pas pourquoi ! LOL

**ooOOoo**

**5 –** « Ouch, ouch, ouch ! »

Carson n'en revenait toujours pas. Il savait que le Lieutenant Ford était un combattant aguerri mais c'était à chaque fois le même cinéma : il blêmissait à la vue de la moindre seringue, poussait des petits grognement, se trémoussait sur sa chaise tant que ce n'était pas fini. Un vrai Marine quoi !

« Allez Lieutenant, c'est bon ... »

Il lui donna un petit pansement à mettre dans le creux de son coude. Ford le regardait d'un air soulagé.

« … Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. »

Cette fois le jeune Lieutenant lui jeta un regard noir. _Bien_, il était important que tous ses jeunes chiens fous sachent qui était le chef, non ? En tout cas, dans cette infirmerie.

Carson se tourna vers ses deux autres patients.

Encore heureux que le Major était passé en premier suivi de Rodney. S'ils avaient commencé par Ford, il n'aurait sans doute jamais pu convaincre le petit garçon de se laisser faire !

Le Major l'avait félicité en lui disant qu'il avait été très brave. Carson, lui l'avait plutôt trouvé résigné, comme s'il savait que de toute manière il fallait en passer par là. Comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on le soutienne.

Il soupira.

Il connaissait le dossier médical de Rodney. Malheureusement.

« Okay, il ne sous reste plus qu'à faire un IRM et un Scan. »

« Heu, Doc', ça pourrait pas attendre ? »

Carson se retourna se demandant pourquoi le Major murmurait. Il comprit aussitôt pourquoi. Rodney s'était _endormi_, sur l'épaule du Major, les mains tenant toujours fermement la couverture autour de lui.

**ooOOoo**

C'était vraiment étrange de serrer Rodney dans ses bras comme ça. Enfin, de serrer un Rodney de 7 ans.

John aimait les enfants, il avait passé du temps à jouer avec les petits athosiens avant qu'ils aillent vivre sur le Continent. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il était redevenu un enfant. Ce n'était pas possible.

John n'imaginait tout simplement pas que Rodney ait pu un jour être un enfant. Quelqu'un qui à l'âge de 10 ans construisait les plans d'une bombe atomique comme une simple expérience scientifique, ne pouvait _pas_ être un enfant ! (8)

Carson vérifia immédiatement les signes vitaux de Rodney. Et fronça les sourcils.

« Célia, préparez des packs réfrigérés ! Major aidez moi à le coucher.»

« Carson, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il n'est pas endormi mais _inconscient_. Il faut faire baisser la fièvre. »

A eux d'eux, ils eurent vite fait de débarrasser Rodney du tee-shirt et du boxer trop grands. Carson l'installa sur le lit et plaça un pack de glace sous ses bras, son cou et son aine.

« Voilà, ça devrait aller. Ne vous en faites pas trop Major. Avec le choc qu'a du subir son organisme c'était à prévoir. Nous allons surveiller sa courbe de température, mais je suis sûr que d'ici demain, il sera frais comme une rose. »

Carson avait l'air confiant ce qui eu pour effet de rassurer John. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se cala contre sa chaise, une main sur celle de Rodney.

La nuit allait être longue.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait la tête lourde. Comme s'il avait dormi trop longtemps. Et puis il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Et faim. Il avait super faim.

En fait, il était à peu près sur que c'était la faim qui l'avait réveillé. Son estomac faisait un raffut de tous les diables !

Il ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt. La lumière qui régnait dans la pièce était trop vive, presque blanche. Il essaya à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux mais cette fois, il y alla progressivement.

Une fois ses yeux enfin ouverts, il découvrit que les grognements qui l'avaient réveillé ne provenaient pas de son estomac vide.

Le Major était là, assis sur une chaise qui n'avait pas l'air très confortable, la tête sur le lit, la bouche grande ouverte.

Et il ronflait.

Le premier réflexe de Rodney fut de le secouer pour le réveiller mais au dernier moment, il se retint. Il ne connaissait pas assez bien ces gens, qui sait comment un Major dans l'armée de l'air pouvait réagir s'il était réveillé en sursaut. Son père disait que les américains étaient tous des fous dangereux, armés jusqu'au dent et prêt à tirer pour un oui ou pour un non, sur tout ce qui bouge.

Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas déranger un _soldat_ américain, non ?

Rodney regarda autour de lui. L'infirmerie était plongée dans le silence.

Une perfusion était suspendue Juste à côté de lui. Il saisit le cathéter, pris sa respiration à fond, et tira. Ouchouchouch. Il n'aimait pas que l'on fiche des seringues dans son corps, mais il fallait bien dire qu'il n'aimait pas non plus beaucoup les enlever. Enfin, c'était quand même moins douloureux.

La main sur le cathéter, il se glissa doucement hors du lit. Ces derniers étaient fichtrement hauts.

Il repéra la veste du major près du lit.

Il s'approcha doucement et la récupéra.

Okay : prochaine étape, les toilettes.

Rodney, pieds nus, emmitouflés dans la veste du Major sortit de l'infirmerie, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

**ooOOoo**

Ses pieds nus faisaient un petit bruit se succion sur l'étrange revêtement du couloir où il se trouvait. Un couloir interminable.

Et sans toilettes.

Rodney déambulait depuis un moment maintenant et n'avait rencontré personne, quand soudain il entendit des voix. Il resta un moment sur place comme paralysé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait quitté l'infirmerie sans en demander la permission. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas réveiller le Major et l'infirmerie était vide. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il s'était perdu !

Les voix se rapprochaient. Rodney décida qu'il était préférable de se cacher, le temps qu'il retrouve son chemin vers l'infirmerie. De cette manière, personne ne saurait qu'il en était sorti. Il se glissa derrière un des pylônes qui se trouvaient dans le vaste couloir.

Deux soldats passèrent près de lui sans le voir. Il relâcha un petit soupir et reprit son chemin pour tomber sur une espèce de cul de sac. Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il aperçu une porte.

Des toilettes ?

La porte était magnifiquement décorée. On aurait dit une espèce de vitrail, jaune et bleu. Il tendit la main pour l'ouvrir lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il n'y avait pas de poignée. Il fronça les sourcils puis repéra le panneau de contrôle sur le côté gauche de la porte.

Il s'avança vers le panneau mais n'eut pas à y toucher : la porte s'ouvrit toute seule devant lui ! Ouverture automatique. Cool. Comme dans les aéroports. Certainement des cellules photoélectriques.

Il entra dans la pièce et la porte se referma derrière lui avec un petit chuintement qui le fit sursauter. Il se retrouva face à un écran de télévision. En tout cas cela y ressemblait beaucoup. On pouvait y voir quelque chose en forme de fleur (9), avec plusieurs points lumineux. Mais pas de lavabo ou de toilettes. Il regarda à nouveau l'écran.

Il tendit la main et toucha un des points lumineux.

Rien ne se passa. Il essaya d'autres points lumineux. Toujours rien.

Rodney poussa un soupir et se retourna. La porte s'ouvrit … devant un immense hangar.

Il sortit de la petite pièce. La porte se referma derrière lui.

Il avança prudemment, serrant la veste contre lui. Il faisait froid dans cet endroit. Il pouvait sentir de l'air frais et il frissonna.

Tout allait de mal en pis ! Non seulement il ignorait _où_ il était – la piteuse excuse du champ de manœuvre ne tenait guère la route, d'autant qu'il avait pu apercevoir l'immense étendue d'eau et les grattes ciel en arrivant, ces gens le prenaient pour un idiot – mais en plus il ignorait … _où_, il était : on aurait dit que dans cet endroit, les lois de la physique étaient complètement bouleversées ! Il avait quitté l'infirmerie, s'était perdu dans un couloir, alors comment pouvait-il se retrouver dans cette immense hangar ?

Il senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les essuya d'un geste brusque. IL NE PLEURERAIT PAS !

Il avança un peu. Il y avait d'immenses caisses le long des murs. Il s'approcha. De grandes étiquettes barraient les caisses : MREs, fournitures médicales, batteries.

Il contourna les caisses et tomba nez à nez avec l'engin le plus extraordinaire qu'il lui est été donné de voir. C'était un des vaisseaux qu'il avait vu dans le ciel en arrivant. Il n'en avait qu'entraperçu un alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'infirmerie. Il en fit le tour. Oui, sa forme était vraiment intéressante et, oh, il y avait mêmes des stabilisateurs ! Il toucha, la carlingue, presque avec révérence.

Absorbé par l'examen du jumper, Rodney n'entendit pas les gardes arriver derrière lui.

**ooOOoo**

Oucccccchhhh. Son dos lui faisait un mal de chien et il avait l'impression que son cou se trouvait à un drôle d'angle. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Carson d'investir dans des chaises un peu plus confortables. Surtout qu'il avait la désagréable impression qu'il passait pas mal de temps dans cette fichue infirmerie depuis quelque temps.

C'était bien sa chance de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui souffrait de multiples allergies, d'hypoglycémie chronique et de tout un tas d'autres petits bobos. Le pire étant bien sûr qu'il attirait les ennuis comme le miel attire les abeilles. Rodney était vraiment … _Rodney_ !

John se réveilla définitivement. Il fit un bond hors de sa chaise lorsqu'il s'aperçu que le lit en face de lui était vide.

« CARSON ! »

John se précipita dans le bureau de l'écossais. Vide.

Il chercha Célia, la petite infirmière rousse. Aucune trace.

Il commença à s'inquiéter. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose pendant qu'il dormait ?

Il allait chercher à joindre Carson par radio, lorsque ce dernier entra suivi de Célia et d'Elisabeth.

Il se précipita vers le trio.

« Où est-il ? »

« Que … Quoi ? Où est _qui_ ? »

Carson semblait un peu dérouté par la soudaine agressivité du Major.

John leva les yeux au ciel.

« _Rodney_, où est-il ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Rod- … ? Bon sang ! Célia fouillez les autres pièces et n'oubliez pas les deux chambres d'isolation. »

« Carson ! Si vous ne me dites pas ce qui se passe je … »

« Ce qui se passe, c'est que ce diable de canadien est aussi insupportable à 7 ans qu'à 37 ! Voilà ce qui se passe ! »

Elisabeth décida d'intervenir avant que la situation ne s'envenime.

«Messieurs s'il vous plaît. Je vous signale que nous avons un petit garçon de 7 ans, malade et certainement un peu déboussolé, qui déambule dans les couloirs d'Atlantis. Cité qui, je vous le rappelle n'a pas vraiment été construite pour les enfants, même aussi intelligents que Rodney. » Elle s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre. « Surtout, pour les enfants aussi intelligents que Rodney, qui sait ce qu'il … »

C'est à ce moment que la radio du Major craquela.

« Sheppard, si ce n'est pas pour une urgence, vous pouvez … »

Il fut coupé par une voix à l'accent marqué.

/_Major, vous n'auriez pas « égaré » quelque chose /_

« Zelenka ? Qu'est-ce que … »

_Egaré quelque chose_ ? Se pourrait-il que …

« Où êtes vous ? »

/_Dans le hangar à Jumper. Rodney et moi vous attendons_./

**TBC**

(8) Episode Underground/Apparences.

(9) Vous ne trouvez pas que cela y ressemble ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** : merci pour les reviews !

**Note** : humpf, j'ai l'impression que cette histoire va être un peu longue … alors patience !

**ooOOoo**

**6 –** Rodney s'agenouilla devant les stabilisateurs de l'étrange vaisseau. Il y avait un petit panneau à côté de ces derniers. Il l'effleura de la main et comme la porte de toute à l'heure, il s'ouvrit immédiatement. L'intérieur était fascinant : pas de fils électriques ou de fibres optiques – il avait entendu parler dernièrement de ces dernières – mais des petites pièces en verre. Ou en cristal. Il ne put résister à la tentation d'en retirer un.

La pièce était légère dans sa main et chaude. On aurait presque dit que de la lumière en émanait, une lumière bleutée. Il tourna la pièce et tendit la main vers le panneau pour la replacer quand il fut brutalement remis sur ses pieds.

Un garde le tenait par un bras et le secouait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi, hein ? »

Rodney était paralysé. L'homme était grand, ses cheveux étaient bruns et broussailleux. Devant lui il se métamorphosa pour laisser la place à son père. Son père qui, une fois de plus allait … il se mit à hurler, à frapper la main qui le tenait étroitement. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose qui comptait : fuir ! S'échapper par tous les moyens. Son père avait resserré son étreinte, mais Rodney continuait de le frapper, avec ses mains et ses pieds, un peu à l'aveuglette. Il fut soulevé de terre comme s'il ne pesait pas davantage qu'une plume. Rodney hurla de plus belle quand une autre voix que la sienne s'éleva.

« POSEZ LE IMMEDIATEMENT PAR TERRE ! »

Tout stoppa. Le bras qui serrait Rodney le relâcha brutalement et il failli tomber. Son père le tenait toujours par le bras, mais il ne ferait rien, Rodney le savait : il ne lui ferait rien en _public_.

« Sergent Lawson, est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? »

Rodney ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui se tenait un homme grand et tout maigre. Il avait des cheveux en bataille, comme s'il ne les avait pas brossé depuis un moment, et des petites lunettes rondes. Il portait un tee-shirt à manches longues bleu qui semblait un peu grand pour lui.

Les yeux bleus de l'homme lançaient des éclairs dans sa direction, mais c'était son père qu'il regar- … Rodney leva les yeux vers celui qui le tenait toujours par le col de sa veste. Il ouvrit la bouche en grand ! Ce n'était pas son père. Bien sûr cet homme était grand et ressemblait un peu à Robert McKay mais ce n'était pas lui.

Rodney se sentait stupide d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Il n'était pas à Vancouver, enfin, il ne croyait pas y être. Il n'y avait pas d'océan à Vancouver, ou de gratte ciels comme ceux qu'il avait vus, ni bien sûr de vaisseau spatial.

L'homme qui le tenait était habillé comme un militaire et portait une mitraillette en bandoulière. Rodney déglutit péniblement. Que son père soit là ou pas, il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas aimé ce qui allait se passer. Son regard allait de l'un à l'autre des deux hommes.

Finalement, l'homme en bleu s'avança vers eux. Les mains sur les hanches, il interrogea une fois encore le militaire. Rodney lui avait baissé les yeux. Mieux valait ne pas paraître insolent. Son père lui disait toujours qu'il était impertinent. Profil bas. C'était le secret de la survie. Ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Et bien j'attends une explication ? »

« Docteur Zelenka, je … J'ai surpris ce petit voleur et … »

« … Vous l'avez appréhendé à ce que je vois. Bravo sergent, belle prise, un gamin, pieds nus. Certainement un terroriste en puissance, non ? »

Le sergent ne semblait plus très à l'aise.

« Heu, oui … non, je veux dire … Je l'ai surpris alors qu'il traficotait quelque chose près du jumper ! »

Il y avait un ton légèrement plaintif dans la voix du garde.

L'homme – le docteur Zelenka, un nom européen, polonais peut-être – se dirigea vers le vaisseau. Un Jumper ? Rodney se demandait bien dans quoi il pouvait sauter (10).

Le docteur s'agenouilla près des stabilisateurs. Rodney le regardait un peu en biais, la tête toujours baissée.

« Huhu. » Le docteur Zelenka se tourna vers Rodney, qui repris immédiatement, comme si de rien n'était, l'examen de ses orteils. « Dis moi, tu as touché à quelque chose ? »

Le militaire secoua violemment Rodney.

« Allez réponds au Docteur ! »

Rodney poussa un petit cri.

« SERGENT ! »

Rodney attendait. Il savait que cette fois il allait être puni. Une gifle peut-être ? Mais au lieu de ça, deux bras l'entourèrent et le soulevèrent.

**ooOOoo**

Radeck n'en revenait pas de la bêtise de Lawson. Dieu merci, ce dernier n'opérait pas parmi les casques bleus de l'ONU ! Il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et jeta un regard noir au Sergent. Fichus militaires ! Même les enfants étaient de potentiels ennemis à leurs yeux.

Le gamin était complètement raide dans ses bras, comme s'il s'attendait à être battu.

Mais qui pouvait-il bien être ?

Radeck l'examina de plus près. Il était pieds nus, et portait … une des vestes noires et grises du personnel militaire. Du personnel militaire gradé plus précisément. Il remarqua aussi le cathéter sur sa main gauche.

« Hey, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. »

Radeck savait qu'il n'avait rien de très menaçant et généralement les enfants l'aimaient bien.

Le petit garçon ouvrit un œil. Radeck lui sourit, histoire de l'encourager. Il le déposa près du Jumper juste devant le panneau encore ouvert.

« Ce n'est pas grave tu sais. Moi aussi je les trouve assez fascinants. Héy, tu aimerais visiter le cockpit … »

« Heu, Docteur, je ne crois pas que ce soit très pru- … »

Le Sergent ne termina pas sa phrase : Zelenka lui envoya un regard noir. S'il s'était agi d'un P90, nul doute qu'il serait déjà mort ! Lawson décida qu'il était plus prudent de se taire. Tous ces scientifiques lui fichaient parfois les choquottes. Presque plus que les wraith.

Rodney s'était retourné vers Lawson lui aussi. Il fut un peu surpris de voir le militaire cédé aussi facilement au docteur Zelenka. Son père avait peut-être doute tort après tout : les américains ne tirent pas sur tout ce qui bouge ! Il poussa un petit soupir.

« Bien ou en étions nous, ah oui, visite guidée du cockpit, allez hop ! »

Zelenka prit Rodney dans ses bras. Celui-ci se laissa faire et mis ses bras autour du cou de son _sauveur_.

« Hey, moi je m'appelle Radeck Zelenka et toi … »

« Rodney McKay. »

Zelenka était heureux d'être dans la galaxie de Pégase depuis plusieurs mois. Parce que désormais plus rien ne l'étonnait vraiment. Si cela avait été le cas, à l'annonce qu'il tenait dans les bras la version enfantine du terrible et redouté, mais néanmoins collègue et ami, Docteur McKay, il aurait très certainement lâcher ce dernier. Mais ici tout pouvait arriver, alors il se contenta de regarder un peu plus attentivement le petit garçon – Rodney. Deux grands yeux bleus, des cheveux un peu trop longs, et un petit sourire en biais. Et surtout, un regard curieux et empressé. Rodney pas de doute.

_Jésizy_. Que s'était-il encore passé ?

Il resserra son étreinte autour de Rodney et entra avec lui dans le Jumper.

**ooOOoo**

WOW ! C'était, c'était juste … WOW !

Le cockpit ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux que Rodney avait pu voir. Le docteur Zelenka l'installa aux commandes.

« Voilà, tiens touche ce panneau et pense aux étoiles … »

Immédiatement après qu'il l'eu touché, une carte des étoiles apparu sur la baie du cockpit. Rodney était fasciné. Il ne reconnaissait pas les étoiles qui se défilaient sous ses yeux mais ce n'était pas très grave. Il entendit vaguement le docteur Zelenka parler dans sa radio. Ses yeux étaient collés sur la carte.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, hein ? »

Il se tourna vers le docteur Zelenka et lui sourit.

Le docteur Zelenka lui expliqua comment fonctionnaient les images projetées sur l'écran. Rodney était heureux d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenait le temps de l'écouter ses suggestions et de répondre à ses questions.

« Et les stabilisateurs que tu as déjà vus dehors fonctionnent eux aussi sur cette même technologie qui … »

Radeck fut interrompu par Rodney qui brusquement lui mit sa petite main devant les yeux. Rodney ouvrit sa main dévoilant un des cristaux du boîtier de commande extérieur.

« Je ne voulais pas le voler … juste », il souleva les épaules, « le _regarder_. J'allais le remettre à sa place quand … » Il fit une petite grimace.

Zelenka allait prendre le cristal, lorsqu'il se ravisa.

« Hum, et si nous le remettions ensemble, je te dirais comment ça marche, hein ? »

Il vit le visage de Rodney s'éclairer.

« D'accord. »

« Bien, alors, allons-y. »

**ooOOoo**

John était furieux. Furieux contre Beckett et son staff. Comment pouvait-on laisser un patient sans aucune surveillance ! Okay, bien sûr il était là lui aussi mais il dormait bon sang ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Beckett et à Elisabeth qui se trouvaient tout deux avec lui dans le transporteur.

En fait, il était surtout furieux contre lui-même. Un Major de l'US Air Force qui s'endort c'est déjà un mauvais point, mais un Major de l'US Force qui ne se réveille même pas alors que quelqu'un bouge autour de lui, là c'était vraiment n'importe quoi !

Ils arrivèrent enfin au hangar à Jumper.

John repéra rapidement Zelenka près du Jumper, Rodney se trouvait dans ses bras et tous les deux examinaient quelque chose située près des stabilisateurs. John pouvait voir les mains de Rodney voleter dans tous les sens. C'était une vision tellement Mckayenne qu'il en ressentit un pincement au cœur.

« Et bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

John, les mains sur les hanches fixaient Rodney et Zelenka. C'est le Sergent Lawson qui répondit le premier.

« J'ai trouvé _ce_ … gamin qui … heu, trifoullait dans les … heu, commandes du Jumper, Monsieur. »

John leva un sourcil puis se tourna vers Zelenka.

« Docteur ! »

Radeck se leva, Rodney toujours bien calé dans ses bras.

« Le Sergent Lawson a … » Il jeta un coup d'œil au Marine, « _mal interprété_ les faits. Rodney et moi étions juste en train de partager nos points de vue sur l'aérodynamisme des Jumper. »

Il sourit à Rodney. Ce dernier avait l'air un peu embarrassé. Lui qui avait voulu que sa petite fuite de l'infirmerie passe inaperçue c'était plutôt raté !

John s'approcha d'eux, ignorant le Sergent, et s'agenouilla près du Jumper. Il passa sa main sur les parois de celui-ci.

« C'est Jumper One. Mon vaisseau. »

Rodney écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes et sa bouche forma un « Oh » d'exclamation.

John lui sourit.

« Je t'emmènerais faire une petite balade plus tard, parce que, » Il prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, « pour le moment, nous devons retourner à l'infirmerie, toi et moi. » John se leva.

« Merci Radeck. »

Ce dernier lui sourit et s'adressa à Rodney.

« Il faudra que nous terminions cette petite discussion un peu plus tard, hein. »

Rodney, les bras autour du cou du Major, lui sourit.

« D'accord. »

Le retour à l'infirmerie fut silencieux. John précéda Beckett et Elisabeth. Il déposa Rodney sur le lit, lui ôta la veste et lui enfila le pyjama que Célia avait laissé pour lui. Un peu grand mais au moins, il n'avait pas l'air d'être déguisé.

« Bien tu reste là cette fois. Le Docteur et moi devons … discuter un peu. »

Rodney les regarda s'éloigner, le docteur Beckett, le docteur Weir et le Major.

Ne pas bouger ? Cela allait rapidement poser un petit problème, parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas été aux toilettes !

**TBC**

(10) En VO ces sont des « puddle jumper » : _puddle_ veut dire magma et _jumper_ sauteur. Sheppard a nommé les vaisseaux ainsi parce que le vortex ressemble à une sorte de magma et que les vaisseaux entrent par en haut, comme s'ils sautaient dedans.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note 1 **: merci pour les reviews !

**Note 2** : merci ma Téli pour ta review en mots tout accrochés, LOL !

**ooOOoo**

**7 –** Célia – c'était l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui – l'avait emmené aux toilettes. Il était grand temps ! Après lui avoir à nouveau fait une prise de sang, elle lui avait donné une barre chocolatée. Des Twix. Chocolat, caramel et biscuit. Un régal ! Ses parents ne le laissaient jamais en manger. C'était mauvais pour les dents, ça faisait grossir. Bla bla bla : c'était surtout super bon. Lorsqu'il serait grand, il ne mangerait que des barres chocolatées !

Rodney était assis en tailleur sur le lit. Il feuilletait un livre d'astronomie que lui avait apporté le docteur Zelenka. Il n'était pas resté longtemps, c'était dommage parce que Rodney l'aimait. Il lui rappelait Monsieur wright. C'était leur voisin. Un vieux monsieur d'au moins 50 ans ! Un ancien professeur de mathématique passionné d'astronomie. Rodney passait souvent le voir et ils discutaient tous les deux des étoiles.

Un jour, Monsieur Wright était venu à la maison, il avait parlé à son père. Il lui avait dit que Rodney était très intelligent et qu'il devrait être dans une classe pour des enfants comme lui. Son père l'avait jeté dehors. Rodney ne savait pas que Monsieur Wright allait faire ça et le soir lorsqu'il était rentré de l'école, ç'avait été sa fête !

Rodney savait qu'il était intelligent. Très intelligent. Il avait passé plusieurs tests de QI avec Monsieur Wright. Mais ses résultats à l'école étaient mauvais, parfois même très mauvais (11). Mme Hartman, la directrice de l'école élémentaire, avait convoqué ses parents pour leur dire qu'il faudrait pensé à le mettre dans une classe spécialisée pour l'aider dans son retard !

Ici, c'était si différent ! Les gens l'écoutaient et ils le regardaient différemment. Il n'aurait pas su dire comment exactement ou plutôt si, il avait l'impression qu'il le traitait comme un _adulte_. Quelqu'un qui comprenait tout ce qu'on lui dit. Et il aimait ça.

Bon Okay, ils s'étaient tous isolés pour parler de lui, mais ce n'était pas très grave. Il était sûr qu'après il viendrait lui expliquer ce qui se passait.

Il jeta un petit regard rapide à la porte du bureau où ils étaient tous vraisemblablement rassemblés puis revint à la lecture du chapitre sur les naines jaunes (12).

**ooOOoo**

« Alors, vous avez une explication à … » John fit un geste en direction de l'infirmerie.

Carson poussa un petit soupir et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Oui, enfin, un début d'explication. »

« Comment ça ? »

Carson se tourna vers Elisabeth, elle aussi avait l'air anxieuse. Ils l'étaient tous. C'était étrange, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu McKay, même si ce dernier était toujours là, bien vivant.

« L'analyse de sang révèle la présence de nanocytes. »

« Attendez un peu ! Des nanocytes ? Comme ceux que l'équipe de Rodney a découvert dans les sous sols d'Atlantis ? » (13)

John n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas ça du tout !

« Oui. Leur conception est très similaire et … »

« Très similaire ? Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que ces choses ont failli tous nous tuer ? »

« Calmez vous Major. Les nanocytes, comme vous le savez sont de minuscules machines préprogrammées pour effectuer un travail précis. Dans le cas de Rodney, la programmation consiste en un rajeunissement simultané de toutes les cellules. Ce que je ne m'explique pas encore très bien, c'est pourquoi, il n'a pas gardé ses souvenirs d'homme adultes, cependant, on peut penser que … »

« Okay, Okay, nous avons trouvé la fontaine de jouvence, c'est vraiment super, mais maintenant comment fait-on pour déprogrammer ces choses ? Est-ce que je dois une fois encore faire exploser une bombe au dessus d'Atlantis pour les désactiver ? » (13)

«Non Major, cela ne fonctionnera pas. Pour ce que j'en ai vu et surtout compris, les nanocytes sont dormantes dans son organisme. Le rajeunissement est _terminé_. Les nanocytes ont fait leur travail. D'après les derniers prélèvements, nous pouvons dire que les cellules de son corps ont recommencé à vieillir _naturellement_, ce processus a certainement recommencé immédiatement après la transformation et … »

« Nascentia. »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Ford.

« Heu, pas transformation, Nascentia. C'est comme ça que les Aktar appellent le _rajeunissement_. »

Beckett se leva et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'infirmerie. Rodney était assis sur le lit et lisait. Sage comme une image. Il soupira. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer Atlantis sans son Génie attitré. Celui qui l'avait fait rejaillir des abîmes, qui lui avait évitée d'être à nouveau englouti. Et surtout, il ne s'imaginait pas sans son ami. Le Rodney McKay de 37 ans qui essayait constamment de lui démonter que la médecine n'était pas une science.

« Nous devons aller sur Aktar, je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour récupérer notre Rodney. Il faut que nous puissions étudier cette pièce où vous avez trouvé Rodney. Mais surtout Major, vous ne devez toucher à rien ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense que les nanocytes ne s'activent qu'en présence du gène ATA (14). Il est probable que c'est pour cette raison que Rodney a 7 ans et pas 1 jour ! »

« Son gène n'est pas aussi efficace. »

Carson regarda Elisabeth.

« En effet, notre génothérapie n'est pas parvenue à recréer un gène aussi _puissant_ que celui du Major. »

« Ou que le votre ? »

Carson hocha la tête.

« Ce qui fait que je ne peux pas non plus toucher à ce qui se trouve dans cet endroit. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr que le Major devrait y aller et … »

« Il y a touché. »

Une fois encore, ils se tournèrent vers Ford qui avait marmonné dans sa barbe.

« Lieutenant, si vous vous décidiez à participer clairement à la conversation, hein ? »

« Heu, oui Monsieur, désolé. Je repensais juste à la salle des bénédictions. »

Trois paires de sourcils se levèrent simultanément.

« Oui, la salle où se trouvait McKay quand … », il fit un geste vague de la main, « bref, je suis entré dans cette salle avec lui pour voir s'il n'y avait rien de dangereux. Nous avons touché tous les deux au panneau central, celui où se trouvent les runes Anciennes. Mais c'est lorsqu'il a posé sa _tête_ dessus que cet espèce d'arc en ciel est apparu. »

« La tête _dessus_ … Pourquoi diable à t-il éprouvé le besoin de faire ça, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me le dire ? »

« Major, calmez vous. Je suis sûr que Rodney avait une bonne raison pour, heu, pour agir de la sorte. »

Elisabeth se tourna vers Ford qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Lorsque tout serait revenu à la normal, John aurait une petite discussion avec son scientifique préféré à propos de l'endroit où il déciderait à l'avenir de poser sa tête. En fait, il ne voyait qu'un seul endroit sûr : la poitrine du Major Sheppard. Une poitrine cinq étoiles, tout confort. C'est ça, il n'autoriserait plus aucun autre posage de tête intempestif. Bon sang, il avait l'impression que cette histoire allait le rendre fou !

« Bien, Major contactez Teyla et voyez avec elle s'il est prudent de retourner sur Aktar. Carson et moi allons discutez avec Zelenka. »

**ooOOoo**

« Vous comprenez maintenant ! C'est pour cela que la nascentia est si importante. »

Teyla se trouvait avec le premier conseiller Trébor dans le Temple. Tout autour d'eux les Aktar s'affairaient aux préparations de la cérémonie de la réception : après la nascentia, l'élu devait transmettre sa bénédiction au peuple d'Aktar.

Oui, bien sûr qu'elle comprenait. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas comprendre le besoin de se raccrocher à un espoir, fut-il mince et fragile, d'échapper aux wraith. Les athosiens ne s'étaient jamais réfugiés dans des croyances de ce type, mais le culte des Ancêtres était très fort et les unissait tous.

Trébor lui avait parlé de l'importance de cet évènement qui ne s'était pas produit depuis plusieurs années. Ils avaient été rejoints par le Régent Valdar.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que l'élu va pouvoir revenir pour la cérémonie, je veux dire, juste pour la cérémonie, oh, ce serait vraiment _fantastique_ ! »

« J'ignore si cela sera possible, Régent Valdar. »

En fait, elle était persuadée que ce ne serait pas le cas. Elle ne voyait pas ni le docteur Beckett, ni le docteur Weir n'autoriserait qu'un enfant soit soumis à une telle pression. Et elle était absolument certaine que le Major s'y opposerait lui aussi. Il serait certainement le premier à le faire.

« Mais … mais il le faut, il le faut absolument ! la cérémonie est nécessaire pour la bénédiction s'étende à tout le peuple d'Aktar ! »

Teyla soupira et adressa un sourire qui se vouait rassurant au Régent et au conseiller.

« Je vous comprend régent Valdar, cependant vous devez aussi comprendre que nous mes amis ne sont pas d'Aktar. La nascentia concerne l'un des leurs, quelqu'un qu'ils chérissent et leur souhait le plus cher est de retrouver cette personne. »

Elle espérait leur faire comprendre que pour els terriens, la nascentia n'avait aucun sens, qu'ils chercheraient juste le moyen de faire à nouveau vieillir le docteur McKay.

« Non sens ! L'élu doit venir sur Aktar, il en va ainsi depuis des millénaires et … »

« Trabor, mon ami, ne nous énervons pas, je suis sûr que nous parviendrons à un arrangement. »

Teyla allait lui répondre lorsque sa radio craquela.

/_Teyla, vous me recevez_./

« Major ? Il y a un problème ? »

Elle ne pensait pas qu'ils reviendraient ici si rapidement. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. 6 heures ! Oh, et bien, elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela faisait déjà 6 heures. Le soleil commençait juste sa descente dans le ciel d'Aktar, jouant à cache-cache avec ses deux lunes.

/_Un problème ? Vous voulez dire à part le fait que le chef scientifique de l'expédition Atlantis chausse désormais un petit 28 _/

Teyla ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette réplique. Elle savait que malgré son côté détendu, le Major devait être mortellement inquiet, et quand il était dans cet état là, il valait mieux se montrer patiente et diplomate.

« Le Régent Valdar et le Conseiller Trabor sont avec moi. »

/_Bien dites leur que nous arrivons pour examiner de plus près cette fameuse salle des bénédictions_./

« Bien Major mais je ne crois pas que cela soit une très bonne idée, il y a … »

/_Teyla, nous arrivons, Sheppard, terminé_./

Teyla soupira. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'une bonne dose de patience et de diplomatie.

Elle se tourna vers le Régent Valdar et le Conseiller Trabor.

Comme elle l'avait prévue, ils ne prirent pas très bien la nouvelle.

**ooOOoo**

Près de l'immense place qui menait au Temple, un homme attendait.

Il était là lorsque la nascentia avait eu lieu.

Il était sur Aktar pour négocier la vente de minerai et lorsqu'il avait vu les nouveaux arrivants, il les avait immédiatement identifiés et en avait référé à ses supérieurs. Ces derniers étaient ravis de la tournure des évènements et lui avait promis que des renforts allaient arriver pour prendre les choses en main.

Maintenant, il attendait. Les Aktar étaient un peuple de négociants, leur Porte étaient souvent activée, les renforts seraient bientôt là.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Il vit plusieurs hommes habillés de longs manteaux marron descendre de la route qui menait à la Porte. Il se leva. Les hommes se dirigèrent vers lui. Il reconnu aussitôt celui qui était à leur tête.

Il s'avança vers lui, un peu hésitant.

« Bienvenue sur Aktar, Commandant Kolya. »

**TBC**

(11) C'est souvent le cas avec les enfants précoces (c'est le terme technique). L'histoire des membres de MENSA France est à ce titre révélatrice : 45 d'entre eux ont redoublé dans le secondaire, et ils sont globalement 60 à s'y être ennuyés !

(12) Toute étoile jaune de la taille approximative du Soleil. Elles sont classées dans le type G ((site www(point)futura(tiret)sciences(point)com).

(13) Episode Hot Zone/Virus.

(14) ATA : ancient technology activation gène.


	8. Chapter 8

**Note **: Pfiouuu, je ne peux pas vous remercier toutes et tous individuellement, alors encore un grand merci pour vos reviews !

**Spoiler** : Tada, maintenant je peux le mettre : The Storm, The Eye, En pleine tempête 1 et 2 mais **avant** The Brotherhood/La communauté des quinze.

**Avis de vacances** !

Et oui, je m'envole Dimanche matin pour les Iles de la Sonde, donc à priori pas d'update avant mi-septembre, bonne rentrée à tous et à toutes !

**ooOOoo**

**8 –** Radeck Zelenka était fatigué. Non, rectification, il était épuisé, exténué, sur les genoux, mort. Hummm, non, pas _mort_, mieux valait retirer ce dernier comparatif. C'était le genre d'idée qu'il valait mieux éviter. Il n'était pas superstitieux, mais on ne savait jamais, surtout ici sur Atlantis !

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, poussa un soupir et d'un geste violent du pied, s'écarta de la table. Les chaises roulantes avaient leur avantage.

Il se trouvait à un petit mètre de son ordinateur. Un mètre ou 300 années lumières n'aurait pas changé grand-chose ! Rien. Il n'obtenait rien. Ces nanocytes de malheur restaient un mystère.

Et une espèce de miracle aussi. Le corps humain se composait de milliards de cellules et pourtant cette technologie était parvenue de manière simultanée à toutes les rajeunir. S'ils en perçaient le secret, plus besoin de crème antiride.

Il poussa de nouveau un soupir. Il étendit les bras et agrippa la table, et tira, faisant glisser sa chaise devant l'ordinateur qui restait désespérément muet sur la manière dont fonctionnait les nanocytes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite horloge en bas de son écran. Il était tard … ou tôt. Vu qu'il ne s'était pas couché depuis une éternité, les deux pouvaient trouver à s'appliquer. Il ôta ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Okay, peut-être qu'une autre simulation, mais cette fois en utilisant les données recueillies par le Docteur Beckett lors de … Des éclats de voix interrompirent le cours de ses pensées.

Il repoussa une fois encore sa chaise s'arrêtant au beau milieu de la pièce et se pencha en arrière pour voir ce qui se passait. Trois personnes venaient d'entrer. L'une d'elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, la seconde en était visiblement la cause, quant à la troisième, elle était l'image même du plus profond désespoir.

Un immense sourire apparu sur le visage de Radeck, effaçant les traces de fatigue.

**ooOOoo**

John n'en pouvait plus. Il était fatigué et en colère et angoissé et … bref, pas en forme.

Elisabeth avait fini par autoriser le retour sur Aktar et Teyla les attendait. Beckett les accompagnerait. Ce dernier avait interdiction de « toucher » à quoi que ce soit. John aussi d'ailleurs. Ce qui fait que Ford et Teyla devrait faire les recherches à leur place.

Bien entendu, il n'était pas question d'emmener Rodney. Le problème c'était que faire de lui pendant qu'ils seraient sur cette foutue planète. Elisabeth avait envisagé de le confier aux athosiens. John frissonna. Il lui avait clairement fait comprendre que c'était hors de question. Qui savaient ce qu'il y avait sur ce continent, hein ? Bon Okay, ils y avaient exilé les athosiens mais ces derniers étaient habitués à vivre en pleine nature et … et il commençait à ressembler à Bates ! Un comble.

Non, le vrai problème c'était qu'il ne connaissait pas les athosiens, enfin, pas vraiment. Halling peut-être. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas apprécier Rodney plus que ça. Enfin, quand il était un adulte en tout cas. John voulait confier Rodney à quelqu'un en qui il avait une totale confiance, quelqu'un qui appréciait le _vrai _Rodney, le Rodney de 37 ans, arrogant et … John venait de trouver la personne _idéale_ pour ce job.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney soupira pour ce qui semblait bien être la centième fois. Ou la millième.

Il s'ennuyait.

Il avait feuilleté le livre que le docteur Zelenka lui avait laissé. Et franchement, tout y était fascinant. Seulement, il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Il avait bien essayé d'en discuter avec la doctoresse, Sandra. Mais elle lui avoua bien vite ne pas y comprendre grand-chose et le laissa seul. Il avait du se rabattre sur l'infirmière. Célia. Il n'aimait pas les infirmières. Elles étaient toujours pressées, ne le regardait jamais vraiment, se contenant généralement de le piquer, soit pour lui injecter quelque chose soit pour lui prendre son sang.

Célia, elle, était juste bizarre. Elle insistait pour lui tapoter la tête et quand elle le regardait, elle avait un drôle d'air. On aurait dit qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

Son père disait que les femmes étaient _toujours_ au bord des larmes. Que c'était dans leur nature d'être des _choses fragiles_. Comme lui. Il avait des tas d'allergies, n'était pas doué en sport, était plutôt maigrelet. Son père le comparait souvent à une fille. Il soupira. Encore. Penser à son père n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Il reprit le livre d'astronomie, se laissant une fois de plus transporter par les images de nébuleuses et de galaxies lointaines. Un peu perdu dans ses rêves, il ne remarqua pas que le Major Sheppard venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

**ooOOoo**

John entra dans l'infirmerie et s'arrêta en voyant Rodney assis sur le lit d'hôpital, habillé de vêtements trop grands pour lui. Il avait l'air concentré, ses sourcils froncés. Il avait l'air si … Rodney. C'était ridicule bien sûr puisque après tout c'était Rodney. Et en même temps, ce n'était pas lui.

Il avait les attitudes, les expressions faciales et cette incroyable intelligence qui caractérisaient le docteur Rodney McKay, mais il était si … John chercha un moment le mot qui convenait : _vulnérable_. Oui, c'était ça, vulnérable. Et pas seulement parce que c'était un enfant. John s'était toujours figuré que Rodney avait du être un sale petit garnement, une petite peste aussi arrogante il y a trente qu'aujourd'hui.

Il s'était trompé.

Le petit garçon qu'il avait ramené d'Aktar était silencieux. C'était certainement la chose la plus incongrue à son propos. McKay n'arrêtait jamais de parler. Ils avaient beau être en plein territoire ennemi, Rodney trouvait le moyen de cancaner sur les vertus de tels ou tels préceptes et si vous parveniez – enfin ! – à le faire taire, c'était ses mains qui prenaient le relais ! Bref, Rodney McKay était un indécrottable bavard. Mais cette mini version du scientifique ne parlait que si on lui adressait directement la parole. Sauf avec Zelenka. Il n'avait pas vu Rodney aussi animé depuis sa petite visite impromptue dans le hangar à Jumper.

Mais ce qui rendait John _malade_, c'est ce qu'il avait fini par découvrir après avoir eu une petite conversation avec le Sergent Lawson. Ce dernier – qui visiblement avait encore un peu de mal à accepter que ce « petit gamin maigrichon » soit le docteur McKay – lui avait fait son rapport de manière fort détaillée. Il avait clairement entendu Rodney hurler après son _père_, le suppliant _d'arrêter_.

La pensée de ce que lui inspirait ces cris de terreur prononcé par un enfant de sept ans, lui glaçait le sang. Il avait lui-même eu une enfance normale, avec sont lot de joies et de peines et des parents aimant. Ils étaient morts aujourd'hui mais ses souvenirs étaient des souvenirs de pique-nique et de parties de pêches. Ainsi que d'une sacrée gifle, le jour où sa mère l'avait surprit à fumer un joint. Il avait 15 ans. C'était de loin la punition corporelle la plus sévère qu'il ait subie. Sans doute parce qu'il s'était aussi trouvé affreusement vexé d'être giflé par sa mère devant les copains, comme un bébé !

Lorsque tout serait rentrer dans l'ordre, il allait avoir une petite discussion avec Rodney. Hummmm, peut-être devrait–il écrire ses propres Tables de la Loi. John se sentait d'humeur Moïsante. Il imposerait à Rodney le respect de grandes règles de base : du « ne jamais poser sa tête sur un mur couvert de runes Anciennes», à, « ne pas garder de secret, même d'enfance, pour celui qu'on aime ».

_Celui qu'on aime._

John soupira. Rodney lui manquait. Son Rodney lui manquait. Celui qu'il _aimait_. Encore, que bien sûr, il _aimait_ aussi cette version enfant. Il se sentait les mêmes élans protecteurs vis-à-vis de _ce_ Rodney que du _sien_. Mais bien sûr ce n'était pas la même chose.

Il voulait désespérément retrouver le _Docteur_ Rodney McKay. Celui qui lui lançait des piques, qui se plaignait pour un oui et pour un non. Celui qui n'arrêtait pas de parler.

Il poussa un soupir et entra dans l'infirmerie.

**ooOOoo**

Teyla avait tout essayé.

Sauf les menaces.

Elle savait que ce serait la première chose que le Major, lui, mettrait en avant. Ses dons de diplomate n'étaient pas des plus développés. Elle regarda une fois encore le Conseiller Trabor.

Il avait revêtu, pour l'occasion, son vêtement de cérémonie : une longue robe bleue ornée de runes anciennes. Teyla se demanda un moment si ces runes avaient une réelle signification, ou si l'artisan qui avait brodé la robe avait tout simplement copié au petit bonheur, celles qui se trouvaient dans la fameuse salle des bénédictions.

Le Conseiller Trébor la fixait, un air résolu sur le visage, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Non. Je vous l'ai dit : personne n'entre dans la salle des bénédictions, à l'exception de l'élu. Après avoir été purifié, l'élu seul peut y accéder, aidé du grand prêtre. L'élu prend place sur la stèle et sa bénédiction est ainsi étendue à tous. »

Le Conseiller Trabor lui fit un petit signe de la tête, puis, escorté de trois autres prêtres, il entra dans le temple. Ce dernier s'était soudainement transformé en place militaire. Une place militaire fortement assiégée. Les Aktar se pressaient contre les ruines du temple et les soldats devaient les repousser. Le peuple rassemblé là, scandait le même mot avec une ferveur guidé tant par la foi que par l'espoir : « L'élu, l'élu, l'élu ! »

Teyla avait eu de la chance d'être accompagnée du Régent Valdar et du Conseiller Trabor, sinon elle n'aurait certainement pas pu atteindre le monument.

Le Major serait bientôt là. Elle décida de retourner à la Porte des Etoiles. Mieux valait informer le Major de ce qui se passait dès son arrivée. Elle espérait ainsi pouvoir le raisonner, mais raisonner John Sheppard lorsque la vie d'un certain docteur en astrophysique était en jeu relevait de la gageure.

Elle se leva, présenta ses salutations au Régent Valdar et se dirigea vers la Porte.

**ooOOoo**

Le commandant Ascatus Kolya observait l'athosienne se frayer un passage dans la foule.

Il sourit. Un sourire froid et calculateur.

Il aimait les défis. Et ces gens qui se prenaient pour des Atlantes, représentaient un sérieux défi.

Ses supérieurs n'avaient pas trop apprécié la manière dont les choses s'étaient déroulées sur Atlantis, mais ils n'avaient pas trop le choix : ils devaient faire avec Kolya. Il était un chef apprécié de ses subordonnés, un héro adulé par le peuple. Il était intouchable.

Tous les politiciens avaient grincé des dents, mais ils avaient continué de lui sourire. Cowen était juste furieux.

Les manoeuvres politiques le dégoûtaient. Il était un combattant, un guerrier. Ce qu'il voulait c'était la victoire. Et il savait que cette dernière était aussi faite de défaites : celles qui permettent d'évaluer le potentiel de l'ennemi.

Ils avaient eu tort de sous estimé ces gens. Il avait suffit d'une personne pour anéantir la presque totalité d'un escadron. Et avant ça … avant ça, le Major Sheppard avait montré de quoi il était capable en commando.

Le Major Sheppard.

Kolya n'était pas comme Sora. La vengeance de l'intéressait pas. Il la voyait comme une faiblesse, un sentiment qui vous obscurcit l'esprit. Non, il ne voulait pas se venger du Major Sheppard. Il voulait le vaincre.

Et cette fois, il aurait sa victoire.

Cette fois, il avait trouvé un moyen de battre l'arrogant Major.

**TBC**

(13) Episode Hot Zone/Virus.

(14) ATA : Ancient Technology Activation gène.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note 1** : qui c'est qui dit merci pour les reviews, hein, qui … Rievaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal (qui se croit déjà sur une plage de sable fin) !

**Note 2** : bon, ça c'est pour Scorp' Blues qui insistait mais c'est juste pour le fun, parce que ça ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'intrigue … Pour un peu plus d'action, il vous faudra attendre septembre !

**ooOOoo**

**9 –** Rodney avait pris le livre sur l'espace dans ses bras avec le sac que lui avait donné Célia : un rechange, une petite couverture et des médicaments pour ses allergies. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas loin et s'il y avait le moindre problème il serait revenu à l'infirmerie, mais Célia – toujours super émue – avait insisté pour qu'il prenne tout ça.

Le Major était venu le chercher pour l'emmener chez le Docteur Zelenka. Rodney était ravi : il avait tout un tas de questions auxquelles il était certain que le Docteur Zelenka pourrait répondre.

Le Major lui tenait la main et ne cessait de lui dire des choses rassurantes. C'était en fait un peu angoissant. Quand un adulte se confondait en phrases de ce type, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Du coup, il se sentait un peu nerveux.

Et la présence du garde derrière eux n'arrangeait rien. Au contraire. Rodney l'avait reconnu tout de suite : c'était celui qui l'avait secoué dans tous les sens en le traitant de voleur dans la hangar aux jumper.

C'était un sergent. Le Major lui avait dit qu'il était chargé de le protéger. Que c'était son _garde du corps_. Rodney avait fixé d'un œil un peu sceptique le sergent. Il était tout raide et n'arrêtait pas de saluer le Major et de répondre « oui, Monsieur », dès que ce dernier l'interrogeait. Rodney avait la nette impression que le sergent aurait préféré être ailleurs : il y avait comme un soupir à la fin de chacun de ces « oui, Monsieur ». Et le Major lui avait l'air de trouver ça _amusant_.

Rodney n'aimait pas ça. Cela ressemblait à une punition teintée d'humiliation. Il connaissait suffisamment bien les deux pour les identifier. Le sergent ne l'aimait déjà pas, alors lui demander de s'occuper de lui dans ses conditions était la pire des idées !

Les adultes ne se rendaient parfois pas compte des choses. Rodney se demanda un moment s'il ne devait pas en parler au Major.

Il aimait bien le Major. Il était gentil, l'écoutait et était resté près de lui comme il lui avait promis quand il était à l'infirmerie. C'était rassurant.

Et puis, il avait l'air de vraiment l'aimer. Enfin, un peu comme un grand frère ou un papa. Pas comme le sien en tout cas. Il avait l'air de le connaître : c'est lui qui avait choisi les barres chocolatées – les fameux Twix, quel drôle de nom ! – comment avait-il pu savoir que c'était ses préférées ?

« Hey, ça va ? »

Rodney hocha la tête. Le Major haussa un sourcil.

« Tu sais, généralement, quand on pose une question avec des mots, il est de coutume d'y répondre avec des mots. »

« Oh. »

Un second sourcil vint rejoindre le premier.

« Heu, je veux dire, oui Major. »

« John, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler John. »

Rodney allait hocher la tête une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'il se rappela la remarque du Major.

« Oui, _John_. »

Ce dernier le regarda un moment et poussa un petit soupir, presque imperceptible, mais Rodney l'entendit quand même. C'était drôle tous ces gens qui soupiraient lorsqu'ils étaient avec lui. Et pas un seul ne lui criaient dessus ou l'ignoraient. Bien sûr, il préférait la seconde situation mais ici personne ne l'ignorait, au contraire, cependant, il y avait quand même quelque chose d'un peu bizarre avec certaines personnes.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans ce que Rodney considérait comme un ascenseur. Le Ma- heu non, John, le prit dans ses bras et lui en montra le fonctionnement. Pour choisir son étage, il suffisait d'appuyer sur un des points lumineux représentant le lieu où on voulait se rendre dans le complexe militaire. Rodney eu le droit d'appuyer sur celui qui désignait le laboratoire du Docteur Zelenka.

Il était en train de demander au Major comment l'ascenseur fonctionnait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, donnant directement sur le laboratoire.

**ooOOoo**

« Ahhhh. Des visiteurs ! »

Radeck avait les traits un peu tirés. John savait qu'il travaillaient d'arrache pied avec Carson pour percer le secret de ces machines miniatures. S'occuper d'un enfant ne figurait certainement pas sur son agenda mais il était le seul en qui John avait confiance. Et puis Rodney avait l'air de bien l'aimer.

Rodney s'était immédiatement et spontanément approché du scientifique, lui tendant le livre, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Aha, je vois que tu me rapporte mon livre préféré. Je t'en remercie. » Zelenka prit l'ouvrage et le feuilleta un moment, puis reporta son attention sur le petit garçon qui s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

« Hummmm. C'est un livre vraiment, vraiment passionnant. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai décidé que je serais scientifique tu sais. Je voulais construire un appareil capable d'aller dans l'espace et de m'emmener sur l'une de ses planètes. »

« Moi aussi je serais un scientifique plus tard. »

« Vraiment ! »

« Oui. Je suis _très_ intelligent, je peux y arriver. »

John ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Ca c'était vraiment une remarque à la Rodney : la modestie même !

Rodney qui avait remarqué sa grimace, se tourna vers lui.

« C'est vrai ! Les résultats à l'école ne veulent rien dire ! Je _sais_ que je suis très intelligent. Je réussi tous les tests d'intelligence avec de super résultats ! »

Il le savait ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Eux aussi le prenaient pour un débile. Sous prétexte qu'il n'aimait pas parler – et pour dire quoi, puisque personne ne l'écoutait jamais de toute manière ! – qu'il préférait lire des livres de science plutôt que des stupides histoires de pirates ou de sorciers, eux aussi … ils … ils … Rodney était à la fois en colère, déçu et triste. Il ne savait pas encore très bien quel sentiment l'emportait sur l'autre. Il sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux.

John était stupéfait. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi dire ou faire. Rodney semblait au bord des larmes. Le Docteur Rodney McKay ne pleurait jamais. Enfin, pas comme _ça, _pas d'un seul coup, juste pour … d'ailleurs, John ne savait pas ce qui avait pu susciter cette crise. Il jeta un regard un peu perdu à Zelenka.

Radeck avait vu Rodney blêmir d'abord de colère et puis rapidement son visage avait changé pour de la tristesse. Il soupira. Il était temps de reprendre les choses en mains.

« Rodney. »

Le petit garçon se trouvait toujours devant le Major, les mains le long du corps, jouant, sans s'en rendre compte, avec ses doigts. Radeck surit : un Rodney énervé restait un Rodney énervé, quel que soit son âge. Le gamin était tendu comme une corde de violon. Radeck était persuadé que le moindre mot de travers le ferait fondre en larmes.

« Rodney, regarde moi. »

Rodney tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

Radeck s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

« Rodney, personne ne conteste ton intelligence. D'ailleurs, je crois bien que tu es le petit garçon le plus intelligent que j'ai rencontré. »

Rodney avait l'air sceptique. C'était si facile de raconter n'importe quoi une fois que les dégâts étaient faits, non ?

« Rodney est-ce que tu sais pourquoi la nuit est noire ? »

John fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question à la noix ? Derrière lui, il entendit le Sergent Lawson soupirer. Grand bien lui fasse. Il avait eu cette petite idée pour lui faire passer l'envie de terroriser des enfants.

Rodney hésita un instant et hocha la tête.

« Hummm. Je te propose un test : demandons au Major et au Sergent s'ils savent pourquoi la nuit est noire, et voyons si eux, ils ont la réponse à cette troublante question. »

Rodney regarda le docteur Zelenka, puis les deux soldats.

« D'accord. »

Radeck claqua dans ses mains et se releva, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bien, messieurs, alors si le ciel est rempli d'étoiles pourquoi la nuit n'est-elle pas aussi claire que le jour ? »

Les deux soldats se regardèrent un moment. Lawson se demandait vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté de prendre part à cette expédition : tous les participants étaient timbrés ! Il était un Marine décoré – plusieurs fois ! – et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, hein ? Il répondait à des questions débiles !

John ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était doué en mathématiques pures (17), mais la cosmologie en revanche, il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose. Il se tourna vers Lawson. Ce dernier avait l'air perplexe lui aussi.

Lawson se sentait super embarrassé. Pourquoi il fait pas jour la nuit ? La question lui paru soudain avoir du sens : avec ces milliards d'étoiles un peu partout, il devrait y avoir assez de lumière pour éclairer, comme avec le soleil, non ? Bien sûr, elles étaient toutes super loin de la terre. Il voulait savoir s'il avait raison et finit par prendre la parole.

« Heu, je sais pas, ça aurait pas avoir avec la distance des étoiles, non ? Elles sont trop loin pour nous éclairer. »

Il vit Rodney sourire.

« Presque ! »

Rodney se tourna vers le Docteur Zelenka. Il connaissait la réponse.

Radeck lui fit un petit signe et Rodney se lança dans son explication d'un air appliqué, les mains derrière le dos.

« Vous avez presque trouvé Sergent. »

Lawson eu une petite grimace de contentement et écouta le petit garçon. Il voulait maintenant connaître lui aussi la réponse.

« Voilà. En fait tout est lié à l'expansion permanente de l'Univers. L'Univers n'est pas quelque chose de « fini ». Vous voyez, l'univers est comme un être vivant, il ne cesse de grandir et avec lui, son horizon. L'horizon cosmologique correspond à la distance parcourue par la lumière depuis la naissance de l'univers, soit depuis environ 15 milliards d'années ! Il y a donc des étoiles dont la lumière ne peut donc plus nous atteindre parce qu'elles sont trop loin. Vous avez donc raison de dire que la nuit est liée à la distance. En fait, elle est liée au temps que met la lumière des étoiles pour atteindre la terre. Plus les étoiles sont éloignées de nous, plus leur lumière met de temps pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Ainsi la lumière de la galaxie d'Andromède que vous pouvez voir dans un télescope _aujourd'hui_ a été émise il y a... plus de 2 millions d'années ! Voilà pourquoi, malgré les milliards d'étoiles dans le ciel, il fait noir la nuit (15)»

Rodney se tenait toujours devant les deux hommes, l'air très sérieux. Et très fier.

« Félicitation Rodney. Messieurs, une autre hypothèse ? »

« Wouah ! C'est fou ça. Je veux dire, non, pas d'autre hypothèse. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le ciel est-il bleu ? Je veux dire, pourquoi pas une autre couleur ? Enfin, bon, je me suis toujours un peu posé la question (16)»

Lawson se sentait gêné. Que lui était-il passé par la tête ? Pourquoi avait-il posé cette question ?

Rodney fit alors quelque chose qui stupéfia John : il s'approcha de Lawson et le prit par la main.

« Venez, je vais vous expliquer. »

Lawson se laissa faire, il adressa juste un signe de tête au Major pour avoir son assentiment.

« Vous pouvez y aller Sergent. »

« Merci, Monsieur, Docteur. »

Après avoir salué Zelenka et le Major, Lawson suivit Rodney dans la petite pièce où travaillait Radeck. Le petit garçon avait repris le livre et l'avait ouvert, le tenant maladroitement par la tranche, pour expliquer la couleur du ciel au Sergent.

John resta un moment à les regarder. La punition allait peut-être se transformer en autre chose après tout. Il se tourna vers Zelenka qui l'observait.

« Alors Major, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite à tous les _trois_. »

« Heuuu. Et bien voilà, nous retournons avec une équipe sur Aktar et nous ne pouvons pas emmener Rodney, alors, » il poussa un soupir et s'arma de son sourire le plus charmeur, « nous nous sommes dits que vous pourriez vous en occuper. »

« Nous ? »

Oups ! Okay, Elisabeth n'avait pas expressément désigné Zelenka.

« Ouiiiiii, heu, enfin, je pensais que vous pourriez … »

« Allez, ne vous en faites pas Major, je vais m'occuper de notre génie miniature pendant votre absence. » Zelenka redevint immédiatement sérieux. « J'espère que vous trouverez de quoi nous aider à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. »

« Moi aussi, docteur, moi aussi. »

**TBC**

(15) En fait, c'est un peu plus compliqué et le paradoxe n'est pas tout à fait levé par les scientifiques. Il ferait jour si l'univers était infini, car alors où que nous regardions nous verrions une étoile, mais l'univers est en expansion – en gros, il a un début et une fin - et en plus la vitesse de la lumière est « finie » (les fameux 300 000 Km/s). vous pouvez vous rendre sur ce site, mais il est je dois l'avouer un peu technique. (www(point)astrosurf(point)org(slash)).

(16) Réponse – assez simple cette fois – ici : www(point)meteo(point)org(slash)phenomen(slash)cielbleu(point)htm.

(17) Episode The Brotherhood/La communauté des 15.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note 1 **: merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (je dis même plus pourquoi !)

**Note 2** : Cycle « **_Entrez dans le jeu …_** » (merci Téli !), épisode 4.

**ooOOoo**

**10 –** Radeck Zelenka était mort.

Cette fois, il pouvait le dire.

Jesizi ! Pourquoi avait-il accepté cette mission ? Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Rodney et au Sergent, soupira et revint à ses récriminations silencieuses.

Deux. Ce n'était pas un, mais deux enfants dont il avait la charge depuis ce qui semblait être des heures et des heures !

Ils n'arrêtaient pas, les pourquoi de Lawson s'enchaînant aux comment de Rodney. INSATIABLES ! Lawson n'était pas, loin de là, le denier à poser des questions. Tout se passait comme s'il s'était soudainement découvert un cerveau, à tout le moins la manière de le faire fonctionner. Rodney avait créé un monstre : d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait ouvert les vannes à cette soif de connaissance. Radeck repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez et se cala dans sa chaise. En fait, c'était peut-être lui qui était à blâmer pour cette transformation : en lançant ce défi stupide pour redonner confiance à Rodney, il avait apparemment donné le goût de la science au sergent américain.

Rodney et ce dernier se trouvaient actuellement en pleine discussion sur les trous noirs ! Rien que ça. Radeck pouvait entendre la petite voix fluttée de Rodney expliquer calmement la théorie de la relativité (18) au sergent dont la voix semblait avoir pris elle aussi de curieuses intonations enfantines. Radeck sourit à la vision de ce texan d'1 mètre 80, assis en tailleur, écoutant religieusement un garçonnet de 7 ans, comme s'il s'agissait d'un de ses supérieurs.

Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas le docteur Zelenka qui était à l'origine de cette nouvelle et soudaine passion, peut-être était-ce tout simplement le fait de la partager avec Rodney.

Ce dernier prenait son temps pour expliquer le plus simplement possible, posant régulièrement des questions pour vérifier qu'il avait été compris. Patient, à l'écoute, félicitant pour les bonnes réponses. Le professeur idéal.

Bref, la parfaite antithèse du Docteur Rodney McKay.

Après des mois passés à travailler avec lui, Radeck connaissait bien les méthodes pédagogiques de McKay et elles pouvaient se résumer ainsi : si _tu comprends ce que je dis tant mieux, sinon c'est que tu ne mérites pas de fouler le même sol que moi_. Il ne dénigrait jamais le travail de ses collègues – sauf peut-être celui de Kavanaugh, mais Radeck ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, l'homme était un pitre de la pire espèce – seulement on ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il les encourageait, quant à les féliciter … Avec McKay c'était plutôt le genre « marche ou crève ». Enfin, avec l'adulte. Radeck se demanda un instant ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'un tel changement se produise. Il en était là de ses considérations lorsque sa radio se mit en marche.

/_Docteur Zelenka_ /

C'était le Docteur Weir et le ton de sa voix ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Oui, Docteur. »

/_J'ai besoin que vous me rejoigniez au poste de commande avec le jeune Rodney aussi vite que possible_./

« Que se passe t-il ? »

/_Le Major rencontre apparemment quelques difficultés sur Akthar. Je vous en dirais plus dès que vous serez là_. /

« Nous arrivons. »

Le Sergent Lawson, contacté de son côté par le Sergent Bates, se trouvait déjà près de la porte, sa main dans celle de Rodney.

Radeck soupira. Rodney avait le même petit air résigné que dans le hangar à Jumper. Il ne voyait pas très bien ce qu'il pouvait lui dire pour le rassurer. Sincèrement, il doutait que la situation se soit améliorée, bien au contraire : non seulement ils ignoraient toujours comment lui rendre son état normal, mais en plus il était clair que quelque chose d'imprévu était arrivé sur Akthar.

« Ne t'inquiète pas petit, je suis _là_. Comme l'as dit le Major, je te colle comme ton ombre. »

Le sergent Lawson avait les mâchoires serrées et l'air du parfait bodyguard. Instinctivement, Rodney se rapprocha de lui.

Que se passait-il encore ? Avait-il fait une bêtise ? Oh, non ! Il avait compris. Son père. Ils avaient du prévenir son père. Et si c'était le cas … Rodney frissonna. Le Sergent Lawson le prit dans ses bras.

« Je te l'ai dit. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. »

Rodney savait que tout n'irait pas bien. C'était toujours ce que lui disaient les infirmières lorsqu'il quittait l'hôpital. Jamais le même. Mais les choses ne s'amélioraient jamais. Au contraire.

Ils sortirent tous les trois du laboratoire.

**ooOOoo**

Le Major Sheppard avait retrouvé Teyla devant la Porte des Etoiles avec le Régent. Celui-ci semblait à la fois ravi et nerveux. Sheppard lui était juste excédé. Il n'attendit pas que le Régent les conduise dans ses bureaux. Il voulait en finir ici et maintenant.

« Ecoutez, Valdar, nous avons juste besoin d'accéder à la _chambre sacrée_ pour déterminer ce qui est arrivé exactement au Docteur McKay, nous ne casserons rien, juste entrer et sortir, vous ne vous apercevrez même pas que nous sommes passés par là, Okay ! »

Les yeux de Valdar allaient de Teyla au Major.

« Mais … Vous ne comprenez pas … Ce n'est pas possible … »

« BON SANG ! Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible, hein ? »

Sheppard avait presque instinctivement ramené son P-90 devant lui.

« Major. Je crois que nous devrions accompagner Valdar dans la Maison commune pour discuter de tout cela calmement. »

Elle lui prit le coude et avec un grand sourire, l'emmena vers le centre ville, Valdar sur leurs talons.

« Teyla. »

« Oui, Major. »

« Vous pourriez peut-être me lâcher maintenant ? »

« A la condition que vous promettiez ne pas tirer – comment dites vous, oh oui, - dans le tas. Nous ne parviendrons pas à résoudre cette crise en hurlant et en … »

« … tirant dans le tas. Ouais, je crois que j'ai compris. Donc, vous pouvez me lâche, hein. »

La jeune athosienne resserra son étreinte autour de son bras.

« Huhu, Major. Comment expliquerais-je au Docteur McKay que vous êtes mort, criblé de balles ? N'avez-vous donc aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait me faire subir ? Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez une personne pleine de compassion. »

John ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

Ils avaient un peu tous profité de l'ignorance de Teyla sur les mœurs terriennes pour la taquiner, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait appris deux ou trois choses depuis leurs premières missions ensembles. Notamment à développer son sens de l'humour (19).

C'est donc bras dessus- bras dessous qu'ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le grand Hall de la Maison Commune, suivi d'un étrange cortège : une petite troupe de soldats atlantes, quatre scientifiques, Valdar et ses courtisans.

**ooOOoo**

Le Commandant Kolya Ascatus se trouvait debout devant la fenêtre de la petite maison où logeait l'homme qui les avait prévenu de la présence de Sheppard sur Aktar. Les Génii faisaient du commerce avec ces gens depuis une _éternité_.

Des illuminés. Sans intérêt.

En fait, si, le minerai de leurs mines du nord. Un minerai pour les Aktar sans grand intérêt. Mais pas pour les Génii. Il s'agissait de mine d'uranium. Ils faisaient exploiter ces mines juste pour eux. Le plus discrètement possible bien sûr. Inutile d'attirer l'attention, n'est-ce pas. Ne jamais monter de signes de faiblesses. Si les Aktar savaient que les Génii avaient désespérément besoin d'uranium …

C'était assez amusant en fait. Ils tombaient sur les Atlantes et notamment sur le seul qui savaient comment traiter ce fameux minerai. Le Docteur McKay. Le petit génie d'Atlantis. _Petit_ était d'ailleurs l'adjectif adéquat s'il avait bien compris ce qui s'était passé.

Il sourit. Un sourire carnassier.

Oui. Vraiment amusant. Il allait pouvoir se venger de John Sheppard et en même temps récupérer celui qui permettrait aux Génii de se débarrasser une fois pour toute de la menace des wraith.

Son plan était des plus simples. Il ne manquait plus qu'un peu de persuasion pour le mettre en action.

Et le Commandant Kolya Ascatus était quelqu'un de très persuasif.

**ooOOoo**

Ils n'avançaient pas. Les arguments des Aktar étaient toujours les mêmes : la chambre _sacrée_ était _sacrée_ et seul l'enfant _sacré_ pouvait y entrer ! GENIAL ! Teyla ou pas Teyla, John allait régler tout ça très rapidement dans quelques minutes, ça n'allait pas traîner !

Trabor était là aussi, en fait c'était lui qui insistait pour rappeler aux autres Conseillers le caractère sacré de toute cette _foutuenondedieudemerde_ de Chambre. Les doigts de John se plièrent sur son P-90. Une autre main, blanche et fine, vint se superposer à la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers Teyla qui continuait comme si de rien n'était à discuter avec Trabor.

Cette fille était vraiment surprenante. Sur Terre, Weir l'aurait certainement fait embaucher aux Nations Unies. Avec elle, les cessez-le-feu auraient été de la rigolade à obtenir !

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Seulement, il n'y parvenait pas.

Ces gens n'avaient pas vu Rodney. Ils n'avaient pas vu ses yeux emplis de terreur dès qu'un adulte l'approchait, ils n'avaient pas vu combien il était fragile, vulnérable. Il fallait qu'il redevienne _adulte_.

John ne savait pas exactement ce qui était arrivé à Rodney étant enfant, encore qu'il commençait à en avoir une petite idée, mais une chose était claire : ça n'avait pas été une période agréable de sa vie. Et maintenant, il était obligé de revivre ses terreurs passées.

C'était _inacceptable_.

« Major ? »

Huuuuu. Oui. Il se tourna vers Teyla et le responsable de l'équipe de scientifique. Un Docteur quelque chose. Evidemment. Ils étaient tous Docteur. Parfois même plusieurs fois. Comme Rodney.

Concentration. Allez, tu peux le faire ….

« Oui. »

Voilàààààà. Trop facile.

« Major, je pense que nous parviendrons à rien de cette manière. »

_Nonnnn_, ça il ne s'en serait jamais rendu compte tout seul !

« … je crois que le mieux, c'est d'accepter que le Docteur McKay vienne sur Aktar. »

« QUOI ! Vous êtes folle ou quoi ! Il n'en est pas question. »

Teyla poussa un soupir, puis s'excusa auprès des conseillers.

« Major, je souhaite vous dire deux mots … »

John avait croisé ses bras sur son P-90. Il retirait tout ce qu'il avait dit auparavant. Cette fille était folle et mettrait la planète à feu et à sang.

« … _maintenant !_ »

Le ton de sa voix fit réagir le Major qui se leva et suivi l'athosienne dans une petite pièce attenante à la salle du Conseil.

**ooOOoo**

Teyla se posa devant lui, jambes écartées, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Si elle avait eu un chignon et des lunettes, il aurait pu la prendre pour Mlle Simon. Son professeur d'anglais (20) en 6ème.

Un vrai tyran.

« Major, je comprend votre frustration mais … »

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer.

« _Mais_, votre comportement n'arrange pas les choses. Si vous continuez à répondre de cette manière au Conseiller Trabor, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que les Aktar nous interdisent purement et simplement de rester ici ! »

John explosa.

« _Répondre_ ? Répondre impliquerait que nous tenons une conversation ! Ce qui est exclu avec ce type, c'est un vrai _illuminé_ ! »

« Qui est chez lui, dois-je vous le rappeler Major ? Nous ne sommes que des _invités_ ici. »

Sheppard la fixa un moment avant de capituler. Elle avait raison. Il avait tort. Seulement faire venir Rodney ici c'était juste si, si …

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Teyla s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« C'est la seule solution _acceptable_. De cette manière nous serons admis, après la cérémonie de la Bénédiction, dans la Chambre sacrée. Avec le Docteur McKay. Tout ira bien. »

Tout ira bien.

Il en doutait. Lorsque Rodney était concerné, les choses avaient un peu tendance à tourner au vinaigre. Seulement, Teyla avait raison : ces gens ne lâcheraient pas le morceau. Pas tant que l'élu ne serait pas revenu.

Il soupira.

« D'accord. Je vais faire contacter Weir. »

Teyla hocha la tête et ils retournèrent deux les deux dans la Salle du Conseil annoncée la bonne nouvelle à Trabor et à Valdar.

**TBC**

(18) Un trou noir est, par définition, une région de l'espace d'où rien, ni rayonnement ni matière, ne peut s'échapper. C'est un corps noir parfait: il absorbe toute radiation et n'en émet aucune. C'est l'une des trois possibilités qui s'offrent aux étoiles vers la fin de leur vie, les deux autres étant la naine blanche et l'étoile à neutrons. Le trou noir n'est issu que des étoiles les plus massives et est, en quelque sorte, l'ultime cadavre stellaire, le plus massif et le plus mystérieux. Voir le site pages(point)infinit(point)net(slash)mycroft(slash)trousnoirs(slash), très bien fait et simple à comprendre.

(19) J'aime bien Teyla, mais je trouve que son personnage manque singulièrement de sens de l'humour.

(20) Ce qui donnerait chez nous, professeur de français. Perso, moi mes bêtes noires c'étaient plutôt les prof de math !


	11. Chapter 11

**Note 1** : Reviews, où ça des reviews ? Par ici, les petites reviews, petit, petit …

**Note 2** : je vais essayer d'updater simultanément _Empathie_ et _Jeux d'enfants_, j'espère que je ne vais pas trop m'emmêler les pinceaux !

**ooOOoo**

**11 –** « Ah, Zelenka, hey, Rodney. »

Elisabeth s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon. Le sergent Lawson était au garde à vous près de la porte.

« Alors, tout va comme tu veux, hein. Hummm, je vois que le docteur Zelenka t'as confié son _fameux_ livre. »

Rodney serra le livre contre lui. Radeck – c'était son prénom, il lui avait dit de l'appeler comme ça – lui avait en effet confié _le_ livre. Il hocha la tête.

« Bien, écoute … Si tu venais t'asseoir par ici, hein ? »

Rodney n'avait pas envie de s'asseoir. Il y avait trop de choses à regarder. C'était INCROYABLE ! Il y avait des consoles un peu partout, comme dans cette série américaine où un acteur jouait un alien. Il avait la peau un peu grise et des oreilles pointues. Personnellement, Rodney trouvait les oreilles pointues un peu stupides, en revanche l'idée que des aliens puissent avoir une autre couleur de peau que les terriens, oui, ça, ça tenait debout, ça pouvait dépendre du type d'exposition au soleil. Et puis, il était habillé d'un tee-shirt _bleu _(21). Rodney aimait ça. C'était sa couleur préférée. Et ça faisait vraiment classe. A part peut-être le juste au corps noir, ça en revanche c'était pas …

« Rodney ? »

_Oups_. Il avait du perdre le fil de la conversation. Il offrit au Docteur Weir son plus beau sourire. Ca marchait parfois avec la gouvernante. Et d'une manière générale avec les femmes. Enfin, celles qui étaient un peu vieilles. Deux clignements de paupières, un sourire timide et hop ! Il se retrouvait soit, avec un câlin soit, avec des bonbons. Enfin, si son père n'était pas dans le coin, bien sûr.

« Allez viens t'asseoir. Nous avons à parler tous les deux. »

Oho. Parler. Avec un adulte, ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

Elle le guida dans son bureau. Il y avait une petite table ronde dans un coin de la pièce. Avec un tas de dossiers dessus. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir. Il posa la livre sur la table et c'est alors qu'il le vit. _Son_ dossier. Il était écrit « McKay, Rodney Térence Louis » (22). Il déglutit.

Il avait du mal à détourner ses yeux du dossier. Le Docteur Weir du s'en apercevoir, parce qu'elle finit par prendre le dossier et le posa, avec le reste de ce qui s'était trouvé sur la petite table, sur son bureau. Elle soupira puis vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Rodney. Tu n'as rien à craindre, personne ne te fera de mal ici. »

Rodney hocha la tête.

« Bien. »

Elle posa ses mains sur la table devant elle, puis elle se mit à jouer avec la petite statuette qui se trouvait là. Quelque chose d'africain. Elle lui sourit à nouveau. Manifestement, elle ne savait pas comment lui dire, alors il décida de l'aider un peu.

« Ce n'est pas grave vous savez. Je veux dire c'est normal. Et vous avez raison. Tout ira bien. »

Rodney essayait d'avoir l'air sûr de lui. Si son père était là et qu'il réclamait son fils, ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était comme avec Monsieur Wright. Il avait du rentrer chez lui et Monsieur Wright n'avait plus le droit de l'approcher.

Le Docteur Weir eu l'air un peu surpris alors il lui offrit un second sourire, celui qu'il sortait aux gens qui lui demandait si ça allait. Celui qui montrait toutes ses dents.

**ooOOoo**

Elisabeth ne savait pas très bien quoi faire.

Comment faire comprendre à un gamin de 7 ans, transporté dans un univers étranger, qu'il devait retourner sur cette planète ? Ses souvenirs devaient être un peu confus. De toute manière, si ç'avait été elle, tout aurait eu l'air confus. Elle aurait certainement passé tout son temps à pleurer et à hurler dès qu'un étranger l'aurait approchée d'un peu trop près. Etant enfant, elle n'était pas, loin de là, une aventurière !

Mais pas Rodney.

Il regardait tout autour de lui, avec des yeux brillants de curiosité. Et pas effrayé.

Zelenka et le Sergent Lawson les attendaient dans la salle de contrôle. Elle préférait parler à Rodney dans un endroit plus calme. Son bureau convenait parfaitement.

Et elle avait commis sa première bourde. Elle avait oublié de ranger les dossiers en cours.

Rodney fixait celui qui portait son nom comme s'il s'agissait d'un wraith affamé. Encore que cette version de Rodney ne sache pas encore ce qu'était un wraith affamé.

Ce qui était clair c'était qu'il avait peur.

Après avoir passé des années de négociations en négociations, elle avait appris à détecter, sous les sourires et les discours aimables, cette peur qui est à l'origine de bien des conflits.

Le problème ici, c'est qu'elle aussi avait peur. Peur de la réaction du petit garçon devant elle. Accepterait-il de retourner sur Aktar ? S'il refusait, que ferait-elle ? Peut-être que Zelenka pourrait le convaincre. Ces deux là avaient l'air de s'entendre à merveille.

Elle avait du rester silencieuse un peu trop longtemps, parce que c'est Rodney lui-même qui finit par la rassurer. Au début, elle ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait ? Qu'est-ce qui n'était _pas grave_ et _normal_ ? Et puis, elle se souvint de son dossier.

Rodney lui souriait. Un sourire forcé.

Elisabeth se leva et s'agenouilla près du petit garçon.

« Rodney, ton père n'est pas ici. Mais je vais te demander un grand service. Tu te rappelle l'endroit où tu t'es réveillé l'autre jour juste avant de venir ici ? »

Rodney haussa les sourcils puis hocha la tête.

« Et bien, le Major Sheppard et le Docteur Beckett, tu te rappelles du docteur Beckett ? »

De nouveau un hochement de tête.

« Et bien le Major Sheppard et le Docteur Beckett voudraient que tu les rejoignes là-bas. »

« Je suis malade ? »

« C'est justement pour le déterminer qu'ils ont besoin de toi. »

**ooOOoo**

Rodney ne trouvait pas ça très clair. Il ne se sentait pas malade. Fatigué, mais pas malade. Il avait sans doute juste besoin de manger. Peut-être ignoraient-ils qu'il souffrait d'hypoglycémie ?

« J'ai juste besoin de sucre. »

Le Docteur Weir lui sourit.

« Oui, je sais Rodney, mais ce que nous cherchons à savoir n'est pas lié à ton hypoglycémie. »

« Ah. Alors, c'est lié à quoi ? »

Oups, terrain mouvant.

« Heu, à quelque chose dans ton sang. Tu te rappelles que le docteur t'a fait plusieurs prises de sang ? »

« Huhu. »

Ouais, il s'en rappelait. L'infirmière, Célia, avait été si nerveuse qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à le piquer. C'était un autre docteur, Sandra, qui lui avait fait les prises de sang.

« Et bien, il a trouvé quelque chose dans ton sang et il … il aimerait en avoir le cœur net. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien de grave. »

Rodney paru réfléchir un moment puis répondit.

« Okay. On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Elisabeth c'était attendu à une réaction un peu différente. Peut-être pas des larmes, mais au moins des questions, mais non. Leur Rodney piquait des crises pour une écharde dans le doigt. Et là. Rien.

« Heu, oui, oui, bien sûr. »

Rodney récupéra son livre et Elisabeth le raccompagna dans la salle de commande. Il lui lâcha la main pour se rendre devant la grande baie vitrée. Il se planta là, la main sur la paroi vitrée, les yeux fixées sur la Porte des Etoiles, tenant toujours le livre dans ses bras.

Elisabeth se tourna vers Zelenka et vers le Sergent Lawson.

« Bien. Sergent, vous êtes prêt. »

« Oui, Madame. »

« Peter, contactez le Major Sheppard. Dites lui que Rodney et le Sergent Lawson sont en route. »

« Bien. »

Peter composa les sept symboles pour Aktar.

Elisabeth s'approcha de Rodney qui était maintenant fasciné par la Porte dont les chevrons s'allumaient les uns après les autres. Il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Sept ! Comme pour obtenir une adresse : six point pour la destination et un point pour l'origine ... »

« Heu, oui, tu as raison. Nous y allons. »

Il lui sourit et prit sa main. Ils descendirent l'escalier qui menait à la Porte des Etoiles.

« … Et donc, si c'est une adresse, ça c'est comme une espèce de Porte. Seulement comment est-ce que … »

Comment diable allait-elle s'en sortir avec cette question, à moins que …

« Rodney ? »

« Hummm, oui. »

« Je crois que le Major Sheppard devait t'expliquer ça, non ? »

Rodney fronça les sourcils, les yeux toujours rivés sur la Porte.

« Oui, il avait promis … mais il a oublié. »

Il haussa les épaules, comme pour dire que ce n'était pas très grave.

« Et bien, je crois, moi, qu'il faut lui rappeler sa promesse. »

Rodney la regarda un moment.

« Vous ne savez pas comment ça fonctionne, hein ? »

Oula, piégée.

« En fait … non. Mais le Major lui, sait. Allez, il faut y aller. »

Les sept chevrons étaient en place et le kawoosh du vortex fit sursauter Rodney.

« Shhh. Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Il n'était pas inquiet. Il était fasciné. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Comme dans une série de science fiction.

Ils avancèrent tous les trois vers l'étrange flaque d'eau bleue.

Rodney entendit vaguement le Docteur Weir s'entretenir avec quelqu'un. Le sergent Lawson avait pris sa main. Il avait du rendre son livre à Radeck mais _ça_, ça c'était mieux que tout le reste. De sa main libre, il caressa tentativement la surface plane. Brrrrr. C'était froid. Super froid. Et puis c'était curieux. Comme si c'était mouillé, mais sa main était sèche.

« C'est bon Sergent, vous pouvez y aller. »

« Bien Madame, » Lawson se tourna ensuite vers Rodney, « Alors bonhomme, prêt pour un super tour de manège ? »

Rodney hocha la tête.

« Okay, alors à trois, on y met les pieds ensembles. 1, 2 et 3. »

Ils disparurent dans le vortex.

**ooOOoo**

Wowowowowowowo. Rodney avait la tête qui tournait un peu. Et son estomac menaçait de se rebeller. Il s'en voulait d'avoir avalé en une fois tous les Twix que lui avait donnés le Major Sheppard. Quelque chose lui disait qu'ils allaient bientôt faire une réapparition spectaculaire.

« Shhhhh. Respire un bon coup allez, hop, on respire, encore une fois, alors, ça va mieux ? »

Le Sergent Lawson était à ses côtés. Il frissonna. Pour un tour de manège c'était un tour de manège. La dernière fois qu'il était monté dans une Grande roue avec Jenny, il lui avait vomi dessus !

Rodney finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il y avait tout un tas de monde devant les escaliers. Des gardes – enfin, ça y ressemblait vu qu'ils étaient armés – empêchaient les gens d'avancer vers la plateforme. Rodney jeta un coup d'œil à la Porte derrière lui. Fermée. Chevrons éteints.

« Bienvenu, _Elu_ ! »

Rodney se tourna vers l'homme qui avait parlé.

Il était grand. Vraiment très grand. Très, très grand. Rodney recula instinctivement lorsque l'homme s'avança vers lui. Le Sergent Lawson était juste derrière lui.

« Hey, désolé, Monsieur, mais … »

« Je suis le haut Conseiller Trabor. Je vais me charger de … »

« Ttttt. Désolé, _Monsieur_, mais, je suis chargé d'escorter Le Doc- le jeune Rodney jusqu'au Major Sheppard. »

Trabor fixait Rodney qui commençait à se trouver un peu mal à l'aise. L'homme s'agnouilla devant lui et effleura son visage de sa main. Il lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Personne ne te fera de mal ici. Tu es le bienvenu. _Notre sauveur_ … »

Les derniers mots avaient été murmurés.

Rodney commençait vraiment à trouver ça louche, tous ces gens qui lui disaient que tout allait bien se passer, de ne pas inquiéter, etcetera. Mais le plus louche, c'était vraiment ce grand type.

Il était habillé avec une longue robe. Un peu comme l'étaient les samouraïs japonais. Ca faisait un peu carnaval, surtout sur un adulte.

« Okay, bon, je crois que ça suffit maintenant. »

Lawson trouvait ça un peu bizarre. Où était le Major ? Et leur escorte ?

Trabor se releva et fit signe à un petit groupe d'hommes habillés eux aussi, mais moins richement, d'une longue robe.

« Les Gardes sacrés vont vous guider jusqu'au temple. Le Major Sheppard et les vôtres vous y attendent. »

Hummm. Lawson arma son P-90, par prudence. Il prit Rodney dans ses bras et ils suivirent les _gardes sacrés_.

**ooOOoo**

Lawson devait bien reconnaître que ces gardes sacrés étaient fichtrement efficaces. La foule s'écartait sur leur passage comme la mer rouge avait du s'écarter devant Moïse. Seuls, ils n'auraient jamais pu passer.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant … des ruines. Il y avait du y avoir une structure immense à cet endroit, mais aujourd'hui, il ne restait plus que quelques pierres et ce qui ressemblaient à une petite maison. Enfin, bon, de loin ça y ressemblait.

« Regardez ! Là bas ! »

Lawson suivi le doigt tendu de Rodney.

Le Major Sheppard, Ford et les autres se trouvaient là. Juste derrière une rangée de pierres qui servaient de remparts de fortune. Il ouvrit sa radio.

« Major ? »

De loin il vit le Major toucher sa radio.

/_Sergent, tout va bien_ /

« Heu, oui, Monsieur, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'on nous ait très clairement expliqué ce qui se passait. Ou plutôt ce qui va se passer.»

/_Je sais, je sais. Ecoutez, restez juste le plus longtemps possible avec Rodney, Okay_./

« Heu, le plus longtemps possible, Monsieur ? »

/_Oui, ils ont besoin de lui pour … pour une espèce de cérémonie. Donc, vous serez bientôt comme nous, un indésirable. Lawson, vous me collez ces guignols dès que Rodney aura pénétré leur chambre sacrée_./

Le Major avait l'air en colère. Une colère contenue mais très perceptible.

« Oui, Monsieur, vous pouvez compter sur moi. »

/_Je sais Lawson, maintenant passez moi Rodney_./

« Hey, Bonhomme, le Major voudrait te dire deux mots. »

Il ajusta l'oreillette sur l'oreille droite de Rodney.

« Vas y tu peux parler. »

Rodney hocha la tête.

« Ma- heu, John ? »

/_Hey Rodney. Ca va ? T'inquiètes, il n'y en a pas pour très longtemps. Juste un petit bain, une séance de costumage et hop, retour sur At- à la base_./

« Heu, bain et costumage ? »

/_Oui, tu vas juste ressembler à Trabor, le grand type à côté de toi, sauf que toi en plus, tu sentiras bon_./

Rodney ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il porta instinctivement sa main sur sa bouche et regarda timidement le fameux Trabor.

« Et après ? »

/_Après, nous sommes invités à un banquet et tu en es l'invité d'honneur_./

« Oh. »

« Nous avons assez attendu. Il est temps maintenant. »

Le Haut Conseiller Trabor s'approcha d'eux.

« Heu, je dois vous laisser. Ils ont du commencer à faire couler l'eau du bain. »

/_Okay, à plus Rodney_. /

« A plus, John. »

Rodney rendit sa radio au Sergent.

Trabor prit Rodney par la main.

« Venez. Vous, » il fixait Lawson, « vous êtes autorisé à entrer le temple, mais pas la Chambre des bénédictions, ni celle de la Préparation. »

« Bien, Okay. »

Et il prit l'autre main de Rodney, un air de défi sur le visage. Trébor hésita un moment puis lâcha la petite main.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans le temple.

**ooOOoo**

Des prêtres – Lawson ne voyait pas comment les appeler autrement – s'affairaient un peu partout. Des chandelles éclairaient la grande salle qui était pleine de fleurs rouges, presque pourpres, de la même couleur que la robe de Trébor.

Ils traversèrent un corridor et passèrent devant une petite pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Lawson sentit Rodney frissonner. Ce devait être la pièce dans laquelle avait eu cette incroyable transformation.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une large porte en bois. Deux prêtres ouvrirent celle-ci et ils entrèrent.

Il y avait cinq hommes à l'intérieur. Cinq hommes habillés en civils.

Cinq hommes armés.

Lawson n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Il sentit le canon d'une arme sur sa tempe. Un des hommes, caché derrière la porte, le délesta de son P-90, de son Beretta et de sa radio.

Un grand gaillard au visage marqué par la petite vérole se planta devant eux. Il s'agenouilla devant Rodney.

« Docteur McKay, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. »

**TBC **

(21) Z'avez deviné le titre de la série ? Bon sang, moi j'étais scotchée devant ! J'aime toujours d'ailleurs.

(22) Sympa comme seconds prénoms, non ? J'invente, mais franchement ça ne peut pas être pire que _Rodney_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note** : merci pour votre patience et pour vos gentillesreview ...

**ooOOoo**

**12 –** Sheppard regarda le petit groupe disparaître dans le temple. Il suivit du regard la petite silhouette de Rodney, presque complètement masquée par les épaules massives du sergent.

Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Pas du tout. Il soupira. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

« Allez, ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr que tout ira bien. »

Beckett se trouvait à ses côtés. Teyla et lui avait retrouvé l'équipe scientifique devant le temple, après leur petite discussion avec les membres du Conseil. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le droit d'entrer dans le temple.

John jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Valdar leur avait assuré que la préparation ne durait pas plus d'une petite demi-heure et que la cérémonie en elle-même durait environ cinq heures. Cinq heures. Il allait faire endurer ces _clowneries_ à Rodney pendant cinq heures !

John se demandait encore s'il avait eu raison. Quelque chose lui disait que non. Quelque chose de viscéral qui le rendait presque malade. Il avait essayé de se persuader que ce qu'il ressentait était lié à son implication personnelle, mais il ne parvenait pas à chasser ce sentiment, comme un pressentiment que le pire était encore à venir. Il frissonna.

Lawson était un bon soldat, pas le plus ingénieux – encore qu'au contact de Rodney, il semblait s'être brutalement emballé pour les sciences – mais loyal et excellent tireur. Il lui faisait confiance … jusqu'à un certain point. Il se sentirait plus à l'aise si …

John se tourna soudain vers Carson et le prit par le bras.

« Hey ! Major que … »

« Taisez vous et suivez-moi. »

Il fallait que Valdar accepte. John tira Beckett derrière lui, l'entraînant vers le devant de la petite tribune où ils se trouvaient tous avec les membres du Conseil.

« Valdar ! »

Le Régent se retourna à l'appel de son nom.

« Oh, Major que puis-je … »

Sheppard l'interrompit brutalement.

« Valdar, je veux que le docteur Beckett accompagne Rodney lors de la cérémonie. »

Le Régent observa le Major un moment avant de se tourner vers Beckett qui lui adressa un petit sourire timide.

Valdar n'aimait pas trop le Major. Cet homme était armé et Valdar n'aimait pas trop les armes à feu. Et puis, Sheppard était trop imprévisible. Un impulsif qui n'avait aucun sens de la réalité. La réalité c'était que la bénédiction allait avoir lieu. Enfin. Le problème c'était que cet homme était vraiment_lourdement_ armé. Et il semblait capable de se servir de ces armes. En tout cas, il avait constamment ses mains sur ce fusil à répétition qu'il portait en bandoulière. L'autre en revanche n'était pas dangereux. Il portait lui aussi une arme mais c'était une arme de poing. Et puis, c'était un médecin. Un guérisseur. Hummmm, que faire, que faire ...

Valdar fixa le Major un moment avant de lui répondre.

« Bien, mais il doit faire vite. Les portes du temple seront bientôt fermées pour la cérémonie de la Purification. »

Valdar fit signe à deux hommes d'approcher et se tourna vers Beckett.

« Ils vont vous escorter jusqu'au temple. Bien sûr, vous devrez suivre les instructions du haut conseiller Trabor. »

Un peu abasourdi, Beckett lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Valdar s'éloigna, les laissant seuls tous les deux avec les gardes. Carson se tourna vers le Major.

« Major, je ne sais pas si … »

« Carson. J'ai besoin de savoir que vous êtes avec lui. »

Le Major le fixait, son regard intense. Et suppliant. Beckett soupira.

« Bien sûr. Bien sûr. »

Il se tourna vers les deux gardes.

« Bien Messieurs, c'est quand vous voulez. »

« Merci Carson. »

Beckett adressa un petit sourire confiant à Sheppard avant de suivre les deux Aktar.

**ooOOoo**

Le temple était vraiment immense. Les Anciens avaient aimé la démesure. Les deux gardes le laissèrent devant un couloir, lui indiquant, sans un mot, la large porte en bois qui se trouvait devant eux à quelques mètres.

Carson regarda la porte pendant un moment. Qu'allait il dire à Rodney ? Il secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire à part les banalités habituelles : tout va bien se passer. Carson se demandait combien de fois le petit garçon avait du entendre ça. A l'école, à l'hôpital. Mais qui avait jamais vérifié que c'était vrai, qui s'était jamais préoccupé de savoir ce qui se passait vraiment entre les quatre murs de la superbe maison des McKay ? Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte. Peut-être que les adultes n'avaient rien fait à l'époque mais aujourd'hui Rodney pouvait compter sur ses amis.

Carson posa la main sur les deux poignées de large porte en bois lorsqu'un hurlement retentit suivi de près par un coup de feu.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait peur.

Cet homme voulait lui faire du mal. Et il ne le cachait pas vraiment. Contrairement aux autres, l'homme ne tenta même pas de le rassurer ou de le calmer, bien au contraire.

Il l'avait attiré à lui et avait soulevé sa manche droite. Il passait sa main le long de son bras. Rodney n'avait même pas remarqué. Une cicatrice, longue et effilée se trouvait là. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être coupé à cet endroit (23).

L'homme leva les yeux vers lui et baissa sa manche. Il caressa ses cheveux un moment, puis lui pinça la joue. Fort. Rodney poussa un petit cri et chercha à lui échapper.

« Incroyable … » Il fixait Rodney des yeux.

Il lui faisait penser à ces oiseaux de proie qu'il avait vu une fois à la télévision. Ses yeux sombres ressemblaient à ceux d'un aigle qui vient d'apercevoir un lapin. Prêt à fondre sur lui.

L'homme se releva et attrapa brutalement Rodney par le bras élicitant un nouveau petit cri de sa part. L'homme le secoua.

« Ca suffit ! Apparemment Docteur, vous êtes aussi geignard et pleurnicheur _enfant_ que vous l'êtes _adulte_.»

Rodeny ne comprit pas tout à fait le sens de ces paroles mais elleseurent néanmoins un effet immédiat sur lui. Ilcessa de se débattre, fixant l'homme sans un mot et se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

« Bien, c'est mieux comme ça. »

L'homme se tourna vers le Sergent Lawson et leva son arme vers lui.

« _Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_ ! »

Rodney hurla et se débattit comme un diable. L'homme ne s'y était pas attendu et Rodney lui décocha un superbe coup de pied dans le genou lui arrachant un petit « ouch » de douleur. Rodney se dégagea et se précipita vers Lawson. Celui-ci, profitant de la diversion, enfonça son coude dans l'estomac du génii qui le ceinturait et l'envoya au tapis. Il lui prit son arme, mais Kolya fut plus rapide.

Le coup de feu résonna dans la pièce.

**ooOOoo**

Trabor ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il avait été si sûr de lui. Si sûr de sa décision. Il n'aimait pas les génii mais lorsque leur représentant commercial était venu lu proposer ce marché, il avait accepté.

Les termes de celui-ci étaient simples. Les génii le débarrassaient des terriens, ou atlantes, peu importait leurs origines, et en échange, il gardait l'enfant.

Trabor n'avait pas accepté ce que le Régent proposait : restituer l'élu après la cérémonie de la bénédictions. Il fallait qu'il reste sur Aktar.

Trabor poussa un cri étranglé lorsqu'il vit le génii, un commandant des forces armées gén iiennes, secouer l'enfant et le brutaliser. Il allait intervenir lorsque l'élu poussa un hurlement, décocha un coup au commandant et se précipita vers le soldat atlante.

Tout alla très vite. Trabor vit le génii viser l'atlante, il vit son doigt presser la détente.

_L'élu_ ! Trabor ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et se rua vers l'enfant.

**TBC **

(23) Je considère que les nanorobots ont modifié les cellules au niveau atomique, ils n'ont donc pas agi sur l'état dans lequel elles se trouvaient avant la transformation. Donc, la cicatrice est là. J'ignore si cette analyse tient la route, mais bon, j'en ai besoin pour l'histoire et puis c'est de la SF !


	13. Chapter 13

**Note 1** : merci pour vos reviews !

**Note 2** : ce chapitre est pour toutes les BeckettGirls !

**ooOOOo**

**13 –** Carson était paralysé. Il regardait ses mains posées sur les poignées, comme hypnotisé par ces dernières. Il cligna des yeux et finit par relever les yeux. Il fixa la porte devant lui puis s'en approcha et mit son oreille contre la paroi en bois.

Au début, il n'entendit rien. Et ce silence était pire que tout. Il avait peur de ce qu'il trouverait de l'autre côté de cette porte s'il l'ouvrait. Et puis, il l'entendit. Un bruit, comme quelqu'un qui pleure. _Rodney_ ?

Il essaya de se concentrer davantage, de faire le vide dans sa tête, et de se concentrer sur son ouïe, son oreille toujours collée à la porte. Une voix s'éleva. Une voix grave et rauque. Une voix qu'il avait déjà entendu … mais où et quand. Ce n'était pas Lawson. Bon sang ! Que se passait-il la dedans?

Il prit une large inspiration et allait ouvrir lorsqu'il entendit un claquement. Une _gifle_. C'était le bruit d'une gifle. Puis deux nouveaux coups de feu retentirent. Cette fois, il n'hésita pas et tourna les poignées … qui tournèrent dans le vide.

Fermées à clef ! _Nondedieude_ … Carson se mit à tambouriner sur la porte puis à la frapper de ses mains.

« Hey. Sergent Lawson ! Rodney ! Hey ! Ouvrez ! »

Ca semblait un peu stupide mais il se mit à tirer sur les poignées. Bien sûr, rien n'y fit. A l'intérieur il entendit des bruits de pas, puis un claquement sec et plus rien. Il hurla dans le couloir.

« _GARDES_ ! _GARDES_ ! »

Mais que faisait ces idiots ?

Sa radio ! Idiot lui-même. Il fallait qu'il joigne le Major. Il essaya d'allumer sa radio mais il n'entendit que des parasites. Les murs du temple étaient peut-être trop épais pour laisser passer les communications radios. _Sacrénondedieude_ … Bon, il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il arrête de jurer comme un charretier. Même si c'était mentalement.

Il fallu quelques minutes, des minutes précieuses, pour que les gardes arrivent, l'air surpris de le trouver encore devant la porte.

« Ouvrez cette fichue porte ! Quelque chose est arrivée ! »

Les deux Aktar le dévisageaient ne sachant pas quoi faire. Carson leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon sang, quelle bande d'empotés ! »

Il prit la lourde clef en bronze que l'un des gardes portaient à sa taille sur un énorme anneau. Ca devait être la bonne, non ? Il inséra la clef et entendit avec le bonheur le petit déclic indiquant que c'était en effet la bonne. Il ouvrit la porte et entra en trombe dans la pièce.

**ooOOoo**

Tout d'abord, il n'y vit pas grand-chose. La pièce était plongée dans le noir.

Un des gardes entra derrière lui et ralluma une des torches qui se trouvait au mur. Il la tint devant lui. La flamme éclaira le corps du Haut conseiller Trabor, étendu sur le sol à leurs pieds.

Le garde poussa une exclamation et Carson un juron. Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux au chevet de l'homme. Carson n'eut pas à faire un examen approfondi pour constater qu'il était mort. Les yeux grands ouverts et le filet de sang sur les lèvres étaient des signes qui trompaient rarement (24). Il examina le corps.

Il y avait beaucoup de sang, même si la couleur de celui-ci se fondait avec le vêtement pourpre que portait le Conseiller. Carson poussa un autre juron en découvrant l'origine de la blessure. Une balle d'un bon calibre s'il en jugeait par la taille de l'impact d'entrée. Il retourna le corps. Etrange, il y avait un autre trou indiquant que la balle était sortie, traversant le corps de part en part, mais aucune trace de la balle.

C'est alors que Carson vit autre chose. Il arracha littéralement la torche des mains du garde qui se trouvait près de lui, toujours silencieux.

Un peu plus loin du corps, il y avait une autre trace de sang.

Vu la distance entre celle-ci et le corps de l'Aktar, il y avait peu de chance pour que ce sang ait appartenu à Trébor. Carson était à peu près sur qu'il était mort peu de temps après avoir été atteint. Pas immédiatement vu le sang qu'il avait perdu, mais dans cet état, il était peu vraisemblable qu'il ait pu se lever. Et puis, il y aurait eu du sang sur tout le parcours, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

Carson soupira. Quelqu'un d'autre avait été blessé, vraisemblablement touché par la balle qui avait atteint Trébor.

Les deux gardes semblaient enfin avoir retrouvé leurs esprits. L'un d'eux se précipita dans le couloir pour aller chercher des secours.

« Y'a-t-il une autre sortie pour cette pièce ? »

Le jeune homme fixait Carson comme s'il venait de se rendre compte que ce dernier était humain et avait donc le don de parole. Carson s'énerva.

« Allez, nous n'avons pas toute la journée, jeune homme ! _L'élu_, vous l'oubliez. Il se trouvait dans cette pièce avec le Conseiller. »

L'Aktar regarda tout autour de lui, son regard s'attarda un peu sur le corps de Trabor puis il se fixa à nouveau sur Carson. Ce dernier soupira. Il n'y avait rien à tirer de l'Aktar. Et il y avait plus urgent que de l'aider à combattre le choc qu'il venait de subir. Carson avait d'ailleurs davantage envie de le secouer que de lui remonter le moral.

La torche à la main, il examina chaque recoin de la pièce, il entendit le jeune homme le suivre, puis se mettre lui aussi à la recherche de cette fameuse sortie. Bien. Il lui serait peut être utile en fin de compte. Carson n'aimait pas trop brusquer les gens – ce n'était pas dans sa nature – mais là …

« Regardez ! »

Le garde venait de trouver un morceau de tissu. Un morceau de tissu en partie coincé sous un pilier. Carson se pencha. C'était un bandana aux couleurs kaki-noir camouflage que les marines utilisaient.

Ils étaient sur la bonne voie.

Restait à savoir comment ce pilier bougeait, si seulement Rodney était … Bon sang, c'était justement pour ça qu'il fallait se dépêcher !

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Une idée de la manière dont on fait pivoter ce pilier ? »

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

« Non ? Je ne m'en serais jamais douté. Y'a-t-il d'autres personnes … d'autres prêtres qui officient dans cette salle ? »

« Oui, mais ils sont tous dans la salle des bénédictions pour le moment. Uldir est parti les chercher. »

Le jeune homme continuait d'examiner les alentours. Il s'arrêta soudain devant le mur qui se trouvait à la gauche du pilier.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

« Je crois que … »

L'Aktar toucha quelque chose sur le mur, une sorte de petit symbole que Carson n'avait même pas remarqué, un symbole ressemblant fortement à l'un des chevrons de la Porte des étoiles. Le pilier se déplaça vers la gauche, laissant entrevoir un couloir sombre.

« … Oui. »

**ooOOoo**

Ils se trouvaient tous les deux à l'entrée du couloir. Terral – c'était le nom du jeune Aktar qui avait finit par se présenter à Carson – balayait le petit espace avec sa torche.

« Alors ? »

Carson se tourna vers lui.

« Alors quoi ? »

Terral fronça les sourcils.

« Je pensais que vous vouliez poursuivre ceux qui sont à l'origine de l'enlèvement de l'élu ? »

Carson jeta un autre coup d'œil au couloir qui se trouvait là. Il avait agi un peu par instinct, mais maintenant, il aurait aimé que le vrai héros de cette histoire prenne le relais. Seulement Sheppard n'était pas là. En fait, il n'y avait que Terral et lui.

« Et votre compagnon ? Uldir ? Ne doit-il pas nous ramener des renforts. »

Terral détourna la tête.

« Non. Il va essayer de trouver les prêtres mais je doute qu'ils nous soit d'une grande aide. Ce ne sont pas des soldats. Et le temple est fermé, alors … »

« QUOI ! »

Il avait oublié ce petit détail. Le temple allait être fermé jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie qui durait … cinq heures ! Cette fois, Carson savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

« Où sont les autres gardes ? Nous aurons besoin d'eux pour poursuivre ces gens. »

Terral avait l'air un peu gêné.

« Ils sont dehors. »

« Dehors ? Comment ça dehors, vous voulez dire, à l'extérieur du temple ? Il n'y a que vous deux ici ? »

Terral hocha la tête.

« Mon arrière-grand-père était un élu. Uldir, c'était son arrière-arrière-grand-mère. C'est un honneur de servir le temple. Ce sera ma première nascentia. En tant que descendant d'un élu, nous avons été désigné pour assister le nouvel élu lors de la cérémonie. C'est un grand honneur, mais … »

« … vous n'êtes pas un soldat. »

« Non. Je … je suis tapissier. »

Carson poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Il porta sa main à son front et ferma les yeux un moment. Il avait besoin d'un plan.

Que ferait McKay, le petit génie dans sa situation, non, mieux, que ferait Sheppard, s'il était à sa place ?

**TBC **(Carson à la rescousse ! Yeah !)

(24) Moi pas médecin, alors pas taper !


	14. Chapter 14

**Note** : merci pour les reviews !

**Note pour les BeckettGirls** : un héros est né ! Heu, enfin, presque …

**ooOOoo**

**14 –** Rodney avait peur. Comme si tout ce qui s'était passé les deux derniers jours venait brutalement de le submerger : ces gens inconnus, l'infirmerie, les jumpers, le docteur, le sergent, Radeck.

Tout se mélangeait et en même temps, il savait. Il savait que c'était vrai.

Il avait juste cru qu'il rêvait et que c'était plutôt un rêve sympa : une Cité sur la mer, des vaisseaux spatiaux, des gens qui l'écoutaient. Il aurait bien aimé ne pas se réveiller. Mais maintenant, il avait compris. C'était vrai.

Il regarda sa main. Elle était pleine de sang. Il essaya de remuer les doigts et poussa immédiatement un petit cri. Il ramena son bras vers sa poitrine et leva les yeux vers l'homme qui était responsable de son douloureux _réveil_.

Responsable de la mort d'un homme.

Les choses étaient allées très vite, si vite. Rodney avait donné un coup de pied à l'homme et s'était dégagé pour se précipiter vers Lawson. Il avait eu envie que ce dernier le prenne dans ses bras et le rassure, lui dise que tout allait bien. Pour une fois, il avait eu une furieuse envie d'entendre cette phrase qu'on lui sortait si souvent pour rien. Cette fois, il aurait voulu y croire vraiment.

Au moment où il allait atteindre le sergent, Rodney avait senti quelqu'un lui rentrer dedans. Un peu comme au rugby, il avait eu l'impression de s'être fait plaqué. Il ne jouait pas à ce sport bien sûr – il était trop petit et trop maigrelet pour ça – mais il avait déjà vu des matchs à la télévision.

Et puis, il y avait eu un coup de feu et des cris. Dont le sien. Quelque chose l'avait piqué et ça brûlait drôlement. Et puis la masse qui l'avait plaquée s'était carrément écroulée sur lui. Il avait un moment eu l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Finalement, le poids avait disparu.

Il était resté par terre, face contre terre, un petit moment avant de se mettre sur le côté, en chien de fusil, pour reprendre son souffle. Et puis Lawson s'était accroupi près de lui. L'arcade sourcilière du sergent saignait et ses lèvres aussi. Il l'avait gentiment pris dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas brusquer son bras gauche. Celui-ci saignait. Lawson avait levé sa manche et lui avait sourit.

« Rien de grave, petit, juste une égratignure. »

Mais ça faisait mal. Et maintenant, Lawson s'était relevé et ils faisaient tous les deux face à l'homme.

Celui-ci était agenouillé par terre près du géant. Bon, ce n'était pas un vrai géant, mais il était … avait été, si grand. Il était visiblement mort.

Rodney n'avait jamais vu de mort avant, mais pourtant il était sûr que le prêtre était mort. Ces yeux étaient grands ouverts, sa bouche en sang.

L'homme se releva,rangea son arme et se tourna vers eux.

« Posez le par terre. »

Rodney enfoui immédiatement enfoui sa tête dans le cou du sergent et ce dernier resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

« Non. »

Rodneyferma les yeux. S'il les rouvrait, il serait peut-être dans sa chambre sur son lit. Un rêve, juste un rêve. Mais, quelqu'un l'arracha purement et simplement des bras de Lawson – qui pourtant se débattit comme un diable– et le posa par terre. Il parvintà rester débout. La tête lui tournait quand même un peu.

L'homme au visage vérolé le fixait, il le prit par le bras et le força à s'agenouiller devant le mort.

« C'est de votre faute Docteur. Uniquement de _ta_ faute (25). Si tu étais resté tranquille, le Conseiller serait encore en vie. Alors, si tu tiens à ce que ton _ange gardien_, reste en vie lui aussi, tu vas devoir te tenir tranquille. Compris ! »

Il le secoua et Rodneyse contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Bien. »

L'hommeregarda sa blessure etsourit.

« Ca fera la paire avec celle que je t'ai déjà infligée au bras droit. »

Il se tourna vers le sergent.

« Vous allez vous occuper de lui … »

« Sergent Greg Lawson, Marine's et … vous êtes ? »

L'homme souriait toujours. Il s'approcha du sergent et brutalement, lui décocha un violent coup dans les côtes.

« Votre pire cauchemar, Sergent Greg Lawson, votre pire cauchemar. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers ses hommes.

« Bien et maintenant comment sort-on d'ici ? »

L'un d'eux, s'approcha du mur faisant face à la porte.

« Heu, il y a une entrée secrète ici. Elle conduit à un souterrain qui traverse tout le temple. J'ai déjà fait des livraisons par ici, du charbon généralement. » Il y avait du mépris dans la voix de l'homme. « Seulement, j'ignore comment ça s'ouvre, eux doivent le savoir. »

Il désigna de la tête les deux prêtres qui fixaient sans un mot le cadavre du Conseiller. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot, pas bouger d'un poil depuis que Trabor et l'élu étaient entrés dans la pièce, comme paralysés par les évènements.

L'homme n'hésita pas. Il pointa son arme vers l'un des prêtres et appuya sur la détente, deux fois. Les deux hommes poussèrent un cri d'effroi et portèrent instinctivement la main à leur poitrine, se croyant déjà mort. Ils rouvrirent les yeux, stupéfaits d'être encore en vie. Les balles s'étaient plantées dans le mur juste derrière eux. Ils se regardèrent un instant et l'un d'eux, enjambant le cadavre de Trabor, se dirigea vers la porte secrète. Derrière le pilier, il toucha quelque chose sur le mur et se recula. Le pilier glissa doucement vers la gauche révélant un passage sombre.

« Commandant Kolya, nous aurons encore besoin d'eux. Je veux dire, je suis déjà venu, mais les souterrains pourraient … »

« J'ai compris. » Kolya se retourna vers les deux Aktars et leur fit un signe avec son arme. « Allez avancez et pas de bêtise. Et vous Sergent, vous restez juste devant moi et ... »

Il jeta littéralement Rodney dans les bras de Lawson qui le récupéra et l'attira immédiatement à lui.

« … c'est à vous qu'incombe la tâche de vous occuper du bon Docteur. Quant à _toi_ … » Il prit le menton de Rodney dans ses mains « une seule bêtise et le sergent Lawson est aussi mort que le Conseiller Trabor, compris. »

Prisonnier de la poigne de fer du commandant, Rodney eu du mal à faire signe que « oui » il avait compris. Kolya le relâcha et ils entrèrent tous dans le passage.

**ooOOoo**

_Bloody hell_ ! Ca faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'ils regardaient tous les deux l'entrée du passage. Carson n'avait aucun plan et il doutait que son nouvel ami, tapissier de son état, en ait un lui aussi.

Uldir les avait rejoint. Seul. Les prêtres ne pouvaient pas être dérangés. Génial ! Ce temple était aussi grand que Buckingham Palace, mais il était vide !

Okay, il était temps de prendre une décision. Curieusement, les gardes lui avaient laissé son arme avant de le laisser déambuler dans le couloir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en vexer ou pas. De toute manière, ne pas avoir l'air menaçant n'était pas forcement une tare, la preuve : tromper l'ennemi est aussi une bonne chose.

Carson vérifia que son Beretta était armé. Il prit la torche de la main d'Uldir.

« Okay, nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut y aller. Terral ? »

Le jeune homme jeta encore un coup d'œil au passage, puis lui fit un signe positif de la tête. Uldir lui hésitait. Il était plus âgé, environ 45 ans. L'aventure ne le tentait visiblement pas.

« Uldir, je vais vous confier une mission de la plus haute importance. »

L'Aktar se tourna vers Beckett.

« Vous allez essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir du temple, sans attendre la fin de ce qui aurait dû être la cérémonie et vous lui direz que nous sommes partis à la recherche de l'élu. »

Uldir hocha la tête. Trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici pas de problème, il n'avait aucune envie de rester près du cadavre du Haut Conseiller de toute manière.

« Oh, et dites lui que c'est Kolya le responsable, d'accord : KO-LY-A. Surtout n'oubliez pas ce détail. Peut-être que je devrais vous écrire tout ça sur quelque … »

« Non, ça ira, je m'en souviendrais. »

Carson observa l'homme. Il semblait avoir récupéré du choc et avait l'air déterminé à les aider. Il soupira. Kolya. Le commandant Génii qui avait tué de sang froid deux soldats ; Kolya qui avait essayé de prendre possession d'Atlantis. Il avait reconnu sa voix à partir des enregistrements faits lors de ces terribles évènements. Sheppard allait être furieux et _bouleversé_. Savoir que ce fou furieux avait enlevé Rodney …

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve.

« Okay, quand il faut, il faut … »

**TBC **

(25) Je crois qu'il est plus crédible que Kolya tutoie la version enfant de Rodney, même si l'idée d'un vouvoiement est aussi plaisante, comme si le genii ne voyait pas l'enfant, mais uniquement le docteur McKay. Hum, hum, oui l'idée me plaît bien, je pense que de temps à autre, Kolya vouvoiera Rodney.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note** : merci pour vos reviews !

**ooOOoo**

**15 **– Le passage était large mais mal illuminé. Carson et Terral se déplaçaient rapidement. En fait, ils courraient presque dans ce foutu couloir.

Au début, ils avaient été prudents, avançant en tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible et en tendant l'oreille. Et puis, il y avait eu d'autres coups de feu. Les deux hommes s'étaient regardés et, comme s'ils s'étaient donnés le mot, s'étaient élancés dans le couloir, envoyant balader toute idée de prudence.

Terral courrait devant Carson. Celui-ci avait un peu de mal à suivre. Il faudrait absolument que de retour sur Atlantis, il reprenne le jogging. C'était un sport qu'il pratiquait régulièrement depuis l'école de médecine, mais depuis son arrivée sur Atlantis, il y avait eu tant à faire, à organiser, à étudier. _Breffff_, il peinait un peu.

Le jeune Aktar disparu de son champ de vision au détour d'un virage. Le passage était construit comme un labyrinthe, fait de courbes et parfois même de petite voies sans issue. Carson ignorait quelle pouvait avoir été l'utilité d'un tel souterrain.

Il continuait à courir et failli presque marcher sur son compagnon.

« Woooooow ! _Que_ … »

Le jeune homme était agenouillé par terre. Silencieux.

Deux prêtres se trouvaient étendus là.

Carson poussa un juron et rejoignit Terral par terre. Il vérifia le pouls des deux hommes et poussa un soupir. Morts. Les Génii étaient fidèles à leur réputation. Il fallait qu'il trouve Rodney et vite. Qui sait ce que ces fous furieux pourraient lui faire. Et d'ailleurs que leur voulaient-ils ? L'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange pour obtenir plus de C4 ? Peut-être, c'était en tous les cas une explication plausible.

« Ils … Ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas ? »

Carson avait presque oublié que Terral se trouvait là.

« Oui. Désolé, je … »

L'Aktar se leva. Il récupéra une tenture qui se trouvait près d'eux sur le mur et en recouvrit les deux hommes, puis il se tourna vers Beckett.

« Venez, il n'y a pas une minute à perdre. Nous devons retrouver l'élu. »

_Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_.

Ces paroles ne furent pas prononcées mais elles pesèrent dans l'air un moment. Carson hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur course.

**ooOOoo**

John soupira et souleva sa manche pour vérifier – pour la mille et unième fois – le temps qui venait de s'écouler depuis que Rodney avait disparu dans le temple. Une main vint se poser sur la sienne.

Teyla lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Il laissa tomber sa main. De toute manière, il savait combien de temps a faisait : juste deux minutes de plus que la fois précédente. Juste 23 minutes et 45 secondes. Sur cinq heures. Cinq _longues_ heures. John poussa un autre soupir.

« Qu'est-ce que … Major, regardez ? »

John jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction qu'indiquait Teyla.

Sur la partie nord du mur d'enceinte de l'immense temple, quelqu'un avait balancé une corde de fortune, faite visiblement de draps ou de morceaux de tissus attachés ensemble. Sur le rebord de l'une des petites fenêtres de l'imposant bâtiment, un homme se tenait debout, visiblement prêt à descendre. Il devait bien y avoir une dizaine de mètres entre la fenêtre et la terre. Et cette corde bricolée n'avait pas l'air des plus solides.

« Venez. »

John et Teyla passèrent devant la tribune où se trouvaient le Régent Valdar et les membres du Conseil. Ces derniers étaient en grande discussion sur les bienfaits qu'allait leur apporter la bénédiction. Tu parles !

Les Aktar ne firent même pas attention aux deux atlantes. En fait, aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir aperçu l'homme perché à la petite fenêtre. Tous les yeux étaient sur la petite dépendance qui contenait la fameuse salle des bénédictions.

Teyla et le Major atteignirent rapidement le mur où leur homme acrobate se trouvait. Il avait commencé à descendre en utilisant ses jambes et ses bras et semblait relativement à l'aise. Sheppard attrapa la corde et la tira doucement vers le sol de manière à la stabilisez et à faciliter ainsi la descente de l'Aktar.

Après une petite dizaine de minutes et avoir retenu leur respiration une ou deux fois, l'homme posa le pied par terre. Il lâcha la corde en même temps qu'un immense soupir, cligna des yeux et regarda les deux personnes qui se trouvaient là. Son regard s'arrêta un moment sur l'uniforme du Major et l'homme prononça deux mots, juste deux petits mots qui firent frémir John et Teyla.

« C'est Kolya ! »

**ooOOoo**

Rodney se cramponnait au cou du Sergent Lawson. Il savait que ce ne devait pas être très agréable pour de dernier de se retrouver à moitié étranglé, mais Rodney avait trop peur pour resserrer son étreinte.

Le couloir était sombre malgré les torches qui se trouvaient sur les murs. Rodney jeta un coup d'œil aux tentures qui se trouvaient sur ces derniers. On y voyait des enfants de son âge, fille et garçon, auréolés d'une espèce d'ellipse, baignés dans une lumière blanche. Il y avait quelque chose d'écrit sur le bas des tentures mais il était incapable de déchiffrer ce que cela disait.

Deux fois déjà, un des hommes – des géniis, c'était le nom qu'ils se donnaient – avait frappé le dos du sergent, trouvant qu'il n'allait pas assez vite.

C'était étrange comme la vision que l'on a des gens peut changer. Rodney avait été persuadé qu'il n'aimait pas le sergent, il faut dire que leur toute première rencontre n'avait pas été très sympathique, et puis en fin de compte, il l'aimait bien. Comme Radeck. Et Sandra, la doctoresse.

Et John. Le Major. Il l'aimait bien aussi. Mais c'était un peu différent. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier était mal à l'aise avec lui et parfois, qu'il le mettait aussi en colère. Mais il aurait aimé qu'il soit là.

« Nous y sommes ! »

Les deux hommes qui s'étaient trouvés dans la pièce avec eux au début, se tenaient devant le mur et l'un d'eux indiquait du doigt un autre couloir à quelques mètres.

Kolya se planta devant l'homme.

« Comment sors t-on ? »

« Il … Il suffit d'appuyer sur … sur le même symbole que dans la salle de la purification. »

Kolya hocha la tête. Il fixa l'homme un instant puis sortit son arme de son holster et tira. Son compagnon poussa un petit cri et tenta immédiatement de s'enfuir. Il subit le même sort.

Rodney entendit seulement la seconde détonation. Dès le premier coup de feu, Lawson l'avait serré contre lui, l'empêchant de voir ce qui se passait. Mais, lorsqu'ils passèrent près du couloir, Rodney pu voir le corps étendu par terre.

Il essaya de se retenir, vraiment, mais tout ça était un peu _trop_. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, d'abord silencieusement, puis il commença à avoir une sorte de hoquet.

« Chhhhhhhhhhuuu, tout va bien se passer. »

Cette fois Rodney étouffa une sorte de ricanement hystérique. Tout ce passait très bien en effet : trois personnes venaient de mourir, exécuter de sang-froid par un homme qui le prenait pour un _docteur_ ! Il n'y comprenait rien mais une chose était sûre, cette fois il voulait rentrer chez lui.

Ils courraient maintenant. Un génii se trouvait derrière eux et pointait son arme vers le sergent. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie.

Et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec le Major Sheppard.

**TBC **


	16. Chapter 16

**Note** : les fans réclamaient une suite, – vous z'êtes terribles ! – donc, suite voici ! Je sais c'est un peu court, mais il me faut un peu de temps pour me refamiliariser avec l'intrigue (il faut que j'arrête de commencer vingt fic en même temps moi !)

**ooOOoo**

**16 **– IMPOSSIBLE ! Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Mais l'homme qu'il venait de récupérer n'arrêtait pas de prononcer ce nom. KOLYA. Le Génii. L'homme qu'il était certain d'avoir tué. Vivant.

Avec Rodney.

John serra la mâchoire. Cette fois, lorsqu'il s'occuperait de cette petite ordure il ferait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas revenir d'outre-tombe. Tranchage de tête peut-être ? Oui, ça c'était en principe complètement définitif.

Bon sang ! Il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, ni ce qu'il faisait. Juste qu'il avait envie de tuer Kolya. Non, pas de le tuer de le massacrer. Il prit une large inspiration. _Calllllllllme_. Il fallait qu'il se calme, il fallait qu'il pense.

« Teyla ! Prenez … » John fit un geste en direction de l'homme.

« Uldir, je suis Uldir, je tiens le … »

« Oui, c'est ça, Uldir, vous prenez Uldir et vous allez gentiment expliquer au régent ce qui se passe. »

Teyla hésita. Vu l'état du Major, elle se demandait si le laisser seul était une bonne idée.

« Et vous Major ? »

« Moi, je vais suivre ce fameux souterrain. » Il se tourna vers l'Aktar. « Vous dites qu'il conduit vers la Porte des Etoiles ? »

« Oui, c'est un passage qui est utilisé pour les livraisons pour le Temple, c'est plus facile que de faire tout le tour de la ville. »

Ouais, John doutait que cette préoccupation ait été celle qui occupait l'esprit des anciens lorsqu'ils avaient construit le bâtiment mais peu importait. Il vérifia son P-90 et son Beretta, puis alluma sa radio.

« Sanchez ! »

Silence.

« Sanchez ! Répondez. »

« L'homme qui était avec nous dans le temple, votre Docteurbeckett, et bien il a essayé lui aussi plusieurs fois de faire marcher ce système de communication, mais en vain ! »

Génial ! John se tourna vers Teyla.

« Allez y, je vous retrouve devant la porte et ramenez moi des renforts !»

« Je … je vais venir avec vous. »

Teyla et John se tournèrent vers Uldir. L'homme n'avait pas l'air très fiérot, mais en revanche, il y avait de la détermination dans son regard.

« Pour … Pour l'Elu. Il faut que je vous aide, que je l'aide. »

John regarda l'homme un moment, puis s'adressa à Teyla.

« Teyla, votre Beretta. »

La jeune femme lui remis son arme de poing et John la tendit à Uldir. L'homme prit l'arme en tremblant. Génial comme renfort, amis il n'avait pas trop le choix, n'est-ce pas, deux hommes armés valaient toujours mieux qu'un seul.

« Oaky, vous la tenez comme ça et dès que … » Il jaugea une fois encore l'Aktar, « dès que je vous le dis, vous la pointez sur votre cible et vous appuyez ici. »

Uldir hocha la tête.

« Bien, allons-y. »

**ooOOoo**

Ils coururent tous le chemin vers la Porte croisant plusieurs connaissances d'Uldir. Celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas et leur hurlait juste au visage : « Service de l'Elu, service de l'Elu, laissez passer ! » Très efficace en tous les cas.

Ils finirent par arriver tous les deux à une centaine de mètres de la porte, passablement essoufflés.

« Okay, où se trouve l'entrée ? »

Uldir lui désigna du doigt un escalier. En bas en effet, se trouvait une porte en fer forgé et derrière une porte en bois sombre.

John allait descendre les marches lorsque deux choses se produisirent simultanément.

La porte de bois s'ouvrit brutalement et derrière eux, la Porte des Etoiles s'activa.

**ooOOoo**

John tenait Kolya en joue. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le Commandeur. _Surtout rester concentré_. Il ne fallait pas qu'il regarde Rodney ou bien sinon il allait faire une bêtise.

« Major Sheppard ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! »

« Oui, et bien, le plaisir n'est partagé. »

Kolya s'approcha de Lawson qui tenait toujours Rodney sans ses bras, avant que Sheppard n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, il agrippa la tête du petit garçon la tirant violemment en arrière. Rodney poussa un cri et le sergent essaya de bouger mais l'un des Génii pointait toujours son arme dans son dos.

« Un geste Major, et je lui brise le cou. »

« MAJOR ! »

Kolya ne bougea même pas la tête à l'arrivée de Beckett et de Terral. Pas plus que Sheppard d'ailleurs. Les deux hommes continuaient de se fixer.

« Major ? »

La voix de Beckett était teintée d'inquiétude. Le médecin tenait son Beretta à deux mains et le pointait sur le Génii qui se trouvait juste derrière le Sergent Lawson.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Doc', je suis sûr que ces Messieurs et nous allons trouver une solution à cette situation. »

« Vraiment ? »

La voix de Kolya était narquoise. Comme son sourire.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous proposez Major ? »

« Et bien vous relâchez McKay et le sergent et vous pouvez partir rejoindre votre petit blockhaus. »

Kolya le regarda un moment puis son regard se porta sur quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Sheppard.

Et Merde ! La Porte …

**ooOOoo**

Trois personnes venaient de sortir du large anneau. Les Aktar présents près de la porte n'y prêtèrent guère attention. Pas plus que les gardes. Il faut dire que c'était une journée particulière celle de la Nascentia et l'esprit était aux festivités.

Les trois individus n'eurent aucun mal à passer les gardes qui les regardèrent à peine : à partir du moment où vous n'étiez pas un wraith, vous pouviez rester sur Aktar.

Les étrangers se glissèrent dans une petite ruelle juste face à la Porte. Une ruelle qui était le témoin d'une bien étrange réunion.

**ooOOoo**

« Bien Major, je crois maintenant que c'est moi qui vais décider de ce que vous allez faire. »

John ne s'était pas retourné mais il savait que d'autres Génii venaient d'arriver. Uldir, qui se trouvait près de lui, s'était placé dos aux Génii et faisait face aux nouveaux arrivants.

« Okay, on dirait que nous sommes dans une impasse, hein, donc qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? »

« Nous allons rentrer sur notre planète et vous allez rester ici ! »

« Huhuh, non, je ne crois pas ! »

« Dans ce cas Major, nous avons un problème. »

John avait envie de faire disparaître le sourire du Commandeur Génii. A grands coups de crosses de P-90 de préférence.

« Des renforts vont bientôt arriver et je doute que les Aktar soient aussi conciliant que moi. Vous voyez, McKay est l'Elu. Autant vous dire que ça compte pour eux. »

« Et pour vous Major, est-ce que ça vie compte aussi. »

Le Genii resserra son étreinte autour de Rodney. Celui-ci poussa un petit gémissement.

« Alors ? »

Doucement, John abaissa son arme.

« Major ? »

« Baisser votre arme Carson. »

« QUOI ! Vous plaisantez j'espère, ils ont tué trois personnes de sang froid, vous ne croyez pas que … »

« CARSON ! Faites ce que je vous dis. »

Carson hésitait. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse cette brute sanguinaire partir avec Rodney.

« Major, il doit y avoir une autre so- … »

« Beckett, baissez votre arme. »

La voix du Major était pleine de tension et Carson pouvait voir les muscles de ses mâchoires se serrer et se desserrer. Près de lui, Terral ne semblait pas non près à abandonner la partie.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney était terrorisé. Il osait à peine respirer. Il fallait dire que la main qui tenait ses cheveux et tenait sa tête en arrière ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Il avait du mal à retenir ses pleurs mais il écouta les échanges avec attention.

Lui non plus ne voulait pas que le Major abandonne son arme. Il n'y connaissait rien, mais il lui semblait rassurant de savoir que ces gens qui l'aimaient, le défendaient. Même le Docteur Beckett. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il verrait un jour un médecin avec une arme à la main.

Le visage presque tourné vers le ciel, Rodney avait un peu de mal à voir tous les protagonistes du petit drame dont il était le centre mais ce qu'il voyait parfaitement en revanche, c'était le toit de la maison qui se trouvait juste au dessus du tunnel dont ils avaient émergé. C'était une large structure qui semblait faite dans le même matériau que le Temple d'où ils venaient. Une pierre grise et brillante.

Et il aperçu clairement le visage souriant de la jeune femme qui s'était trouvée près de lui lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans cet étrange endroit.

**TBC **


	17. Chapter 17

**Merci pour vous savez quoi ! **

**ooOOoo**

**17** – Teyla avait fait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait mais avec les Aktar elle avait tout bonnement épuisé toutes ses réserves de patience et de diplomatie. Elle écouta patiemment le Régent lui expliquer que « non vraiment il ne pouvait rien faire et que oui c'était horrible ils avaient perdu l'Elu !» puis décida d'agir.

Ils étaient huit : trois gardes, quatre scientifiques et elle.

Ca suffirait largement.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney fixait Teyla, celle-ci lui fit signe de la main de se taire en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire lui aussi un signe de la tête mais c'était tout simplement impossible.

Il distingua d'autres silhouettes sur le toit. Certaines habillées de noir, d'autres de beige et bleue. Et il se sentit mieux, sans savoir tout a fait pourquoi.

**ooOOoo**

« Carson, baissez votre arme, c'est un ordre. »

La voix était impérieuse mais Carson refusait d'admettre la défaite quand il vit le regard de Sheppard. Ce n'était pas celui d'un vaincu, au contraire. Il décida de faire confiance à ce regard et finit par abaisser son arme.

Et c'est alors que la cavalerie apparue.

**ooOOoo**

Cela maintenant plusieurs minutes que John observait les mouvements sur le toit du bâtiment qui surplombait l'escalier. Des mouvements furtifs, rapides mais silencieux. Des gens bougeaient sur le toit. Et pas n'importe lesquels, les siens.

Teyla était arrivée avec du renfort.

John s'adressa à Kolya.

« Relâchez le. »

Sa voix était ferme. Aucune trace de reddition ce qui surprit le Commandeur Genii. Ce dernier se reprit cependant bien vite.

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de m'imposer quoique ce soit Major. »

C'est lorsqu'il vit le sourire s'élargir sur les lèvres de l'Atlante que Kolya comprit son erreur.

« Moi, non, mais _eux_, oui. »

Sheppard pointait du doigt vers le toit. Tous les regards se portèrent sur celui-ci.

Et les Génii, baissèrent leurs armes.

**ooOOoo**

Teyla avait rapidement briefé les terriens. Le Caporal Sanchez avait d'abord été un peu réticent, mais ils n'avaient pas franchement le choix. Et puis la jeune femme avait cette aura de chef qui faisait qu'implicitement, on lui faisait confiance.

Les scientifiques, bien qu'effrayés, acceptèrent eux aussi le plan de Teyla.

**ooOOoo**

Si Kolya était furieux, il le cachait bien, John devait lui reconnaître ça. Ce type avait autant d'émotion qu'une huître !

Les terriens étaient juste apparus sur le toit comme dans un de ses films de série B, où la cavalerie arrive pile au moment où la situation semble perdue. Et dans le cas présent, la cavalerie étaient non seulement armée de P-90 mais aussi de Beretta : les quatre scientifiques, dont cette curieuse petite japonaise qui pleurait pour un rien, tenaient bravement leur arme braquée vers les Génii.

« Alors Kolya, votre décision ? »

Le Commandeur fixait le Major, ses doigts toujours ancrés dans les cheveux de Rodney.

Chacun retint son souffle. John ne voulait pas engager une bataille rangée avec Rodney en plein milieu de la mêlée mais s'il le fallait …

« Bien, vous avez gagné. »

Le Génii lâcha Rodney. Beckett se précipita vers lui et le Sergent Lawson posa le petit garçon par terre pour qu'il puisse l'ausculter.

John s'approcha de Kolya. Il lui aurait volontiers vidé son chargeur dans le ventre. Après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui avait commencé cette guerre en tuant de sang froid deux de ses subordonnés ? (26).

« Votre arme. »

Kolya lui remit son arme en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas fini Major et vous le savez bien. »

John ne quitta pas le Genii des yeux. Sanchez et ses deux coéquipiers, accompagnés de Teyla et des scientifiques venaient d'arriver.

« Sanchez. Prenez moi ça. »

Il tendit l'arme du Commandeur au jeune Caporal et s'approcha du Génii.

« Oh mais si c'est terminé : je vais vous remettre à ces gens et comme vous avez presque tué l'Elu, je doute qu'il soit clément, et si jamais c'était le cas, il y a une jolie cellule qui vous attend sur Atlantis. »

Les Génii furent rapidement désarmés. Terral et Uldir aidèrent à les ficeler. En quelques minutes les sept Génii étaient à genoux, mains liées derrière le dos. Une fois les choses entre les mains de Sanchez, John se précipita vers Lawson et Beckett.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de Rodney.

Le petit garçon était allongé sur le dos. Beckett avait déchiré la manche de sa veste. Il examina la blessure et poussa un soupir de soulagement. La crainte qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il n'avait pas trouvé la balle qui avait tué Trébor était infondée. Rodney avait bien été touché mais la balle n'avait fait que l'égratigner sans plus, la blessure ne saignait même plus. Il leva les yeux vers le Major.

« Ca devrait aller mais nous devons rentrer sur Atlantis au plus vite. »

John hocha la tête se pencha vers Rodney.

« Rodney ? »

Deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent et un sourire timide apparu sur le visage du petit garçon.

« Cette idée de bain était vraiment, vraiment pas terrible, hein ? »

Rodney cligna des yeux, secoua la tête et répondit en un murmure.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. »

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. John ferma les yeux. Mon Dieu ! Que pouvait-il faire.

« On va rentrer ne t'en fait pas. »

Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras, enveloppé dans la veste du Sergent Lawson.

**ooOOoo**

Atteindre la Porte des Etoiles leur prit plus de temps que prévu. Toute une foule se pressait sur leur chemin, à la fois curieuse et effrayée de ce qui était arrivé à l'Elu. Quand enfin, ils arrivèrent près de la Porte, ce fut pour la trouver barrer par les gardes du Régent.

Cette fois, au diable la diplomatie ! John en avait assez de ces gens et de leur superstition. Rodney avait besoin de soins, maintenant. Le petit garçon fermement calé contre son épaule, il dégaina son Beretta et tira au dessus de la tête des gardes.

« NON ! _nonnonnonnonnonnon_ …. »

Bon sang ! Son geste avait bien eu l'effet escompté sur les gardes, qui s'écartèrent, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il en aurait aussi sur Rodney. Ce dernier s'était mis à crier et à donner des coups de pieds. Félicitations ! Il venait de faire peur au gamin qui était déjà traumatisé par ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« Hey, hey, Rodney, tout va bien c'est moi, John. Shhhhhhhh. »

**ooOOoo**

Oh _nooooooooon_. Ca recommençait.

Les coups de feu. Les morts.

Rodney en avait assez. Il voulait rentrer chez, lui-même si cela signifiait rester avec son père.

Il sentit qu'on le déposait par terre, doucement.

NON ! Il ne voulait pas ! S'il le laissait là, il verrait un mort comme la dernière fois.

Ses bras s'agrippèrent brutalement au cou de la personne qui le tenait dans ses bras alors même que quelques instants plus tôt, il lui donnait des coups pour qu'il le lâche.

Seulement, Rodney était au-delà de tout raisonnement cohérent.

**ooOOoo**

Bon sang, John ne savait plus quoi faire. Une minute Rodney le frappait pour qu'il le lâche, la suivante, il s'accrochait à lui au point qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

« Heu, Doc, je crois que j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main. »

Beckett s'approcha du Major et caressa la joue de Rodney. Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Sa peau était froide et un peu trop pâle à son goût.

« Il est en état de choc, ce qui n'est guère étonnant. Nous devons le ramener sur Atlantis. »

John hocha la tête et se tourna vers Lawson.

« Sergent, vous nous composer l'adresse. Sanchez, vous restez ici avec Teyla pour expliquer ce qui s'est passé à Valdar. »

« Bien Monsieur. »

« Et Caporal ! »

« Oui, Monsieur ? »

« Je ne veux pas que nos amis soit relâché pour, disons, un vice de procédure, alors surtout soyez très explicite sur ce qu'ils ont fait subir à l'Elu, d'accord ! »

Le jeune homme adressa un sourire entendu à son supérieur.

« Comptez sur moi Monsieur. »

« Et sur moi ! »

John se tourna vers Lawson.

« Si vous me l'autorisez Monsieur, j'aimerais rester ici moi aussi comme, » il stoppa, cherchant ses mots, « disons, comme témoin principal. »

John hocha la tête. Oui, Lawson avait développé un lien avec Rodney : il ne serait pas tendre avec les Génii. Parfait.

« Bien, vous pouvez rester. »

« Merci Monsieur et, heu, occupez vous bien de lui. »

Derrière eux, le kawoosh de la Porte retentit.

John entra dans le vortex suivi de Beckett et des scientifiques.

**TBC (Héhéhé, si vous avez bien lu, il manque un Génii à l'appel !)**

(26) Episode The Storm/En pleine tempête première partie.


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci pour vous savez quoi ! **

**ooOOoo**

**18** – L'arrivée sur Atlantis fut un peu chaotique.

Elisabeth se trouvait déjà en bas de la rampe et une équipe médicale était prête elle aussi. Cette dernière s'approcha immédiatement de Sheppard et Beckett prit Rodney dans ses bras et le déposa doucement sur la civière, après ça, il lança plusieurs ordres et en quelques minutes John se retrouva seul, les bras vides, devant la Porte des Etoiles.

« Major ? John ? »

Une main se posa sur son épaule, il tourna les yeux vers son propriétaire. Elisabeth se tenait près de lui et lui souriait.

« Allez venez, je vous raccompagne à vos quartiers. Je crois que vous avez besoin de vous changer. »

John regarda sa veste. Il y avait un peu de sang dessus, du sang et de la poussière. Et invisibles, sauf pour lui, les traces des larmes versées par Rodney.

Il poussa un soupir et allait discuter les ordres d'Elisabeth, quand il vit le visage de celle-ci. Elle était inquiète elle aussi. Certainement pour Rodney. Comme lui. Inutile donc de l'inquiéter davantage avec un chef militaire sur le point de craquer nerveusement.

**ooOOoo**

La douche lui fit du bien. Et le café chaud qu'il prit avec Elisabeth aussi. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais c'était agréable de savoir qu'elle était là pour lui. Pour eux. Dès le début, elle les avait soutenue.

Comme une amie, plus que comme une supérieure.

Et John lui en était reconnaissant.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! »

Beckett les rejoignit, un dossier sous les bras. John ne comprenait pas pourquoi le médecin écossais n'avait pas choisi comme ses collègues le petit ordinateur portable extra plat qu'ils trimballaient tous. Mais, il fallait dire que Carson n'était pas un scientifique comme les autres. Il y avait en lui une humanité que John avait rarement vue chez d'autres scientifiques.

« Rodney ? »

Carson poussa un petit soupir.

« Comme je le craignais il est en état de choc, légèrement hypothermique et, bien sûr en hypoglycémie. La blessure a nécessité quelques points de suture, mais rien de grave. Ne vous en faites pas, physiquement, il va bien. »

Hypothermique. Sutures. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce don t souffre quelqu'un qui va bien !

Et … Minute, Carson avait bien dit « physiquement » tout va bien ?

« Carson qu'est-ce que … »

« Major, tout ce qui est arrivé, son rajeunissement, se retrouver entouré d'étranger, l'enlèvement, la mort de Trabor entre les mains de Kolya, n'ont pas … »

« Kolya ! »

Carson regarda Elisabeth, l'air surpris puis se tourna vers Sheppard.

« Vous ne lui avez pas dit. »

« Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de … »

« Bon sang, Elisabeth, ce type est un monstre, il a abattu de sang froid ces trois hommes, des prêtres je crois ! Devant Rodney ! »

« John, expliquez moi … »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Les Génii étaient là, c'est tout ! Nous savons depuis Smeadon (27) que les Genii ont des espions à leur solde un peu partout dans la galaxie. Il était probable qu'un jour ou l'autre nous retombions sur eux. »

Il but ce qui restait de son café avant d'ajouter.

« Mais je dois bien l'avouer, j'aurais préféré savoir que Kolya, lui, était mort. »

Elisabeth porta sa coupe de café à sa bouche et resta silencieuse. Elle se rappelait fort bien du Commandeur, de sa cruauté surtout. Il avait voulu l'abattre, juste pour faire un exemple, pour se venger du Major, si Rodney n'était pas intervenu …

« Est-ce que l'on peut le voir ? »

La question d'Elisabeth surprit un peu Carson.

« Heu, et bien il risque de ne pas être très cohérent, voir de dormir, je ne crois pas que … »

« Carson, s'il vous plaît … »

Beckett regarda ses deux amis. Leur détresse concernant l'état de Rodney était presque palpable.

« Okay, Okay, mais seulement cinq minutes. »

**ooOOoo**

Ils ne restèrent en effet que cinq minutes. Rodney dormait et Carson les chassa de l'infirmerie. John, évidemment, avait voulu s'installer sur une chaise devant le lit, mais cette fois Beckett refusa qu'il joue les vigiles.

« Lorsqu'il se réveillera, Rodney aura besoin d'un peu de calme. Kate et moi nous occuperons de lui. »

Kate. Le Docteur Heigthmeyer. La psy.

John avait regardé Rodney, s'était penché vers lui et avait déposé un rapide baiser sur sa joue, puis il était sorti avec Elisabeth.

Sans broncher.

Beckett avait raison. Rodney avait besoin d'un peu d'espace, de souffler après la violence des dernières heures. Et aussi des violences du passé.

Il était clair pour John et ce avant même qu'ils ne retournent sur Aktar, que quelque chose était arrivé à Rodney lorsqu'il était jeune. La manière dont il avait réagi lorsque le sergent Lawson l'avait attrapé près du Jumper était une preuve de ce qui lui était arrivé : maltraitance. Entre les mains de son propre père.

Pas étonnant que Rodney l'adulte soit si réticent à accorder son amitié. Lorsque l'on a été trahi par ceux qui, par définition, sont sensés vous protéger, difficile d'accorder sa confiance !

**ooOOoo**

Elisabeth et lui se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de cette dernière pour le débriefing avec l'équipe de scientifiques qui était allée sur Aktar. Les quatres jeunes hommes et femmes étaient passablement excités par ce qu'ils avaient vécu.

Pour certains, tenir une arme était une première. Il faudrait remédier à cela. John savait que tirer sur un wraith avec un Beretta n'avait pas une efficacité terrible mais c'était mieux que rien et la menace wraith était des plus sérieuses. Il en parlerait avec Bates dès que … Il soupira.

Dès que Rodney serait revenu.

« Bien, Docteur Kalweski pouvez vous nous dire ce que vous avez trouvé ? »

« Et bien, pas grand-chose. Comme le pensait le docteur Beckett, la machine, ou la technologie qui est à l'origine de la transformation du docteur McKay, est bien activée par le gène ancien. D'après les registres des dernières nascentias que nous avons été capables de nous procurer, il apparaît clairement que cet évènement particulier se produit dans un petit groupe d'individus, des familles relativement proches, toutes issues de la même partie de cette planète. Bien sûr, il faudrait faire des analyses pour le confirmer, des prises de sang par exemple et … »

« Bien, si les Aktar l'autorisent, pourquoi pas. Avez-vous découvert la manière dont le processus de rajeunissement fonctionne.

Le Docteur Kalweski soupira.

« Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas été admis dans la salle des Bénédictions. »

Cette fois c'est Elisabeth qui poussa un soupir. Klaweski reprit.

« Mais nous avons pu entrer dans le temple avant que la cérémonie ne commence. Dans l'une des pièces adjacentes, nous avons trouvé un panneau de contrôle. Celui-ci est en mauvais état. Les successives invasions wraith ont détruit une bonne partie de ce qui reste du complexe. Un des prêtres nous a expliqué que lord de la dernière attaque, il y a de cela une centaine d'années, les destructions ont été massives. »

« Ce qui signifie ? »

« Il est probable que cette technologie ne fonctionne pas ou plutôt, plus, comme elle le devrait et la moindre tentatives pour modifier celle-ci pourrait être désastreuse. »

« Vous voulez dire que … »

« Si nous ne découvrons pas ce que le docteur McKay a exactement fait dans cette chambre pour activer les nanorobots, nous ne serons pas en mesure de le découvrir, même si nous accédons au panneau de contrôle ou à la chambre elle-même. Le dispositif a été beaucoup trop fragilisé par la dernière attaque des wraith pour ça. Ce serait trop risqué … Je … Je suis désolé. »

John fixait le scientifique. Il cligna un moment des yeux et comme un automate, sortit du bureau, sans même se retourner lorsqu'il entendit Elisabeth l'appeler.

**ooOOoo**

L'infirmerie était calme. La lumière tamisée. Les moniteurs éteints. Calme et vide. Pas d'infirmières. Pas de médecin.

Juste Rodney.

John entra sans faire de bruit et s'installa sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant le lit.

Rodney.

Mais pas le sien.

Pas le Rodney qui aimait mettre ses pieds froids sur les siens, pas le Rodney qui portait des tee-shirts annonçant qu'il était un génie, pas le Rodney dont le regard s'enflammait lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Pas son Rodney.

Et John se mit à pleurer, doucement, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

La douleur était intense. Elle lui comprimait la poitrine, rendant sa respiration difficile.

Il avait perdu Rodney. Il avait perdu l'autre partie de lui-même.

**TBC **

(27) Episode The Storm/En pleine tempête première partie.


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci pour vous savez quoi ! Hey, vous savez quoi ? J'écris ce petit chapitre en écoutant le CD de la série, _cooooool_ !**

**ooOOoo**

**19** – « Major. »

Quelqu'un le secouait doucement. _Grumpf_ fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à prononcer. Il tenta de se défaire de la main qui s'acharnait à vouloir le réveiller.

« Maaaaajoooor ! »

« Q'i y'a. » Sa bouche était cotonneuse, et il avait de la bave à la commissure des lèvres. Génial, il devait offrir un spectacle particulièrement sexy.

« Tu vois Rodney, c'est ce que l'on obtient en prenant de l'âge, un militaire grincheux au réveil. »

Un petit gloussement suivi cette charmante déclaration. John ouvrit les yeux. Carson était assis sur le lit et tout contre lui, essayant de réprimer un autre gloussement, se tenait Rodney. John se passa la main dans les cheveux et presque aussitôt après, une petite main apparue dans son champ de vision. Il recula un peu pour voir ce que Rodney lui tendait. Il s'agissait d'une petite boite ronde et verte. Une petite boite qu'il reconnaissait parfaitement puisqu'elle venait tout droit de sa salle de bain.

« Oh, merci Carson, vraiment, c'est très sympa de votre part. » Il s'arrêta et jeta un regard faussement noir à Rodney avant de reprendre. «A tous les deux ! Se moquer ainsi d'un pauvre vieux soldat. »

Rodney secouait la boite de gel devant ses yeux.

« Le docteur Beckett dit que vous en avez besoin pour « _retrouver figure humaine_ ». »

John fronça un sourcil, en leva la tête vers le _traître_.

« Ah oui, il dit ça ? »

« Huhu, et même que … »

Le petit garçon fut interrompu par un « Ahem » de Carson.

« Major, je dois examiner le jeune Rodney donc, si vous voulez bien aller m'attendre dans mon bureau, j'aurais deux petites choses à vous dire après. »

« Oh, mais j'y compte bien, docteur, comme par exemple me dire de quoi d'autre, j'ai besoin au réveil, Hum ? »

Carson eu le bon ton de paraître embarrassé, enfin pendant quelques secondes. John se leva, passa sa main dans les cheveux de Rodney et les ébouriffa, élicitant de la part du petit garçon un large sourire. Normalement, c'était Rodney qui jouait avec ses cheveux à lui. Il semblait avoir une réelle fascination pour ces derniers. John se rappelait de la seule fois où il lui avait permis de le coiffer : il avait terminé comme Fonzzie (28). Rodney avait trouvé ça sexy. Résultat : ils s'étaient tous les deux recouchés, John avait reporté un débriefing avec le Sergent Bates et Rodney avait laissé le labo entre les mains de Kavanaugh pendant presque quatre heures ! Et bien sûr, ç'avait été quatre heures de sexe. Il aurait du le laisser jouer avec ses cheveux un peu plus souvent. Et maintenant, c'était sans doute trop tard.

Il n'avait pas encore abandonné l'espoir de récupérer son Rodney, le docteur McKay. L'homme qu'il aimait. Mais, il y avait réfléchi hier soir, assis devant le lit. S'il ne devait pas trouver le moyen de rendre à Rodney son âge normal, et bien, il en assumerait la responsabilité : il lui donnerait l'amour que son père lui avait refusé.

John Sheppard aimait Rodney McKay, le docteur en astrophysique de 37 ans _et_ le petit génie en herbe de 7 ans. Cet amour serait différent bien sûr, mais il l'acceptait.

John mit la petite boite verte dans sa poche et se leva. Il fit quelques extensions devant le lit. Bon sang ! Ces chaises étaient effroyablement inconfortables. Etant donné le nombre de fois où il devait attendre sur l'une de ces foutus chaises que Monsieur McKay se réveillent d'une quelconque catastrophe, John envisageait sérieusement d'équiper l'infirmerie avec quelque chose de plus confortable. Un de ces énormes poufs en cuir que les Athosiens fabriquaient, peut-être ?

« Bien, sois sage, d'accord ? »

Rodney hocha la tête.

John sortit de l'infirmerie et rejoignit le bureau de Carson.

**ooOOoo**

Il s'ennuyait. Ferme. Si au moins il y avait eu un squelette dans ce bureau, hein ? Mais non. Juste du matériel médical hyper sophistiqué, des ordinateurs, de la paperasse. John s'était installé derrière le bureau sur la chaise de Carson et avait étendu ses pieds sur la table. Ouch. Tous ses muscles étaient endoloris après cette nuit passée sur cette foutue chaise. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, lorsque soudain la porte s'ouvrit, et dans sa hâte de reprendre une posture un peu plus digne, il manqua de s'étaler.

« Major ? »

John se tourna vers les personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Elisabeth, Carson et … Oho, Kate Heightmeyer. La psy. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce dont ils allaient discuter.

**ooOOoo**

Et en effet. Il n'avait pas aimé. Pas du tout, du tout.

« Non, mais j'espère que vous plaisantez ? »

John se trouvait debout devant la porte du bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il était furieux, comment pouvait-il penser un seul instant à … à ça !

Heightmeyer s'adressa à lui avec ce ton calme et dépassionné qu'elle utilisait certainement avec ses patients.

« Major, il est clair que nous ne serons pas en mesure de reproduire les évènements qui ont conduit au rajeunissement du docteur McKay. Ce qui ne signifie nullement que nous abandonnons l'idée de pouvoir lui redonner son âge normal. Major, pour cela, nous avons besoin du docteur McKay. C'est la seule solution. »

« NON ! Je m'y oppose, okay, il n'en est pas question. Merde, la crème des scientifiques de la Terre sont sensés se trouver sur cette base : qu'ils trouvent une solution ! Il n'est pas question que je vous autorise à soumettre Rodney à … »

« Major, ça suffit ! »

Elisabeth se leva et vint se placer devant le Major.

« John. Je sais ce que Rodney représente pour vous, nous l'aimons nous aussi, et nous voulons tous l'aider. Je crois que c'est la seule solution. »

Carson poussa un soupir et donna lui aussi son avis.

« Major, les Akthar acceptent que nous retournions sur leur planète et ce, sans aucune réclamation envers Rodney. Ils sont assez traumatisés par les … »

« Traumatisés ? Traumatisés ! Et Rodney alors ? Il a vu plusieurs hommes se faire tuer ! Et maintenant vous voulez le soumettre à un trauma supplémentaire ! »

Kate l'interrompit dans sa tirade.

« Rodney a remarquablement bien pris ce qui lui est arrivé sur Akthar. Il a déjà, comment dirais-je, » elle soupira, « une longue histoire avec la violence. Elle lui est familière et d'une certaine manière, il lui est plus facile de prendre de la distance par rapport à elle, et puis, il est remarquablement intelligent, ce qui est aussi un atout : il peut analyser ce qui s'est passé et le comprendre. C'est certainement ce qui lui a permis de survivre lorsqu'il était enfant. Avec notre aide, il pourra … » (29)

« Non. Pas question. Je refuse. »

Elisabeth poussa à son tour un soupir.

« John, nous pensons que c'est sa seule chance : jamais, et vous le savez bien, jamais, nous ne mettrions sa vie ou son état mental en danger consciemment, si nous n'étions pas sûr de nous. »

John serra les dents. Ses poings étaient serrés eux aussi. En fait, tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême et Elisabeth redoutait une véritable explosion.

« John ? »

Il se tourna vers la porte, et murmura entre ses dents avant de sortir du bureau.

« D'accord, mais je serais avec lui lors de la séance. »

**ooOOoo**

Kate avait accédé à la demande du Major. Le plus difficile avait été de le convaincre lui, parce que Rodney lui était d'accord. Elle avait un peu discuté avec lui le matin même, juste à côté d'un Major Sheppard ronflant et dormant comme un bienheureux. C'était d'ailleurs un peu étrange, parce qu'elle avait toujours pensé que les militaires avait cet sorte de « sixième sens » qui les avertissait au moindre danger. D'un autre côté, elle ne représentait pas un danger pour Rodney bien sûr mais vu la manière ultra protectionniste dont Sheppard se conduisait, on ne savait jamais.

Rodney l'avait écouté, en lui disant plusieurs fois de baisser un peu le ton, pour ne pas gêner le Major. Kate sourit à ce souvenir. Le petit garçon avait posé son doigt sur sa bouche et avait fait un geste vers le Major. Il s'était penché et avait ramené la couverture qui avait glissé, sur le dos du militaire. Touchant. Et c'est là qu'elle avait eu cette idée.

Jusqu'à quel point ce rajeunissement forcé supprimait-il les souvenirs de l'individu qui le subissait ? Se pouvait-il que Rodney ait gardé des souvenirs de sa vie _d'après_, sa vie d'adulte, de sa vie sur Atlantis, de John Sheppard ? La manière dont il avait fait intuitivement et immédiatement confiance au Major était surprenante. Un enfant fera, en période de crise plus facilement confiance à une femme, Teyla se trouvait là, sur Akthar et pourtant, c'était vers Sheppard qu'il s'était tourné. Et puis, un enfant maltraité par son père, ne devrait en principe pas avoir une telle confiance en un homme. Non, il y avait autre chose. Et ce quelque chose avait, elle l'espérait, un lien avec la mémoire de Rodney. Cette mémoire qui lui disait, inconsciemment, qu'avec cet homme il serait en sécurité. Et aimé.

Kate en avait parlé à Carson et au docteur Weir. Et ils étaient d'accord.

Elle venait juste de finir de préparer la salle, lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, laissant passer le Major Sheppard et Rodney. Ce dernier tenait la main du Major. La serrait aurait été plus exact.

« Major, Rodney, venez entrez. Rodney, viens t'asseoir sur ce canapé, tu veux. »

Rodney leva les yeux vers le Major.

« Okay, tu peux y aller, de toute manière, je vais prendre, » il fit le tour de la pièce du regard, « cette jolie chaise et m'installer tout à côté de toi, tu vois, juste au cas où. »

« Okay. »

Rodney s'allongea sur le divan et se tourna vers Kate qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Bien, nous pouvons y aller maintenant.»

**TBC **

(28) Personnage phare d'un sit-com américain « Happy Days » : il était cool, en cuir noir, un rockeur pur et dur, doté d'une superbe chevelure coiffée en banane !

(29) Bon, je suis juriste, pas psy, alors j'espère que c'est à peu près convaincant !


	20. Chapter 20

**Merci pour vous savez quoi ! **Bravo **Lou01** ! Bon, je sais, ce chapitre est un peu court, mais c'est juste pour que vous ne perdiez pas de vue cette petite fic ! Je pense avoir encore 5 ou 6 chapitres à écrire !

**Annonce** : j'ai ouvert un forum sur FFNet (_French Fic Writers Community_) relatif à l'écriture des fic dans le fandom SGA, vous pouvez venir y discuter, non pas de la série en elle-même (il existe des tas de forums très bien pour ça) mais de vos fics sur la série.

**ooOOoo**

**20** – Personne ne l'avait remarquée.

Ils étaient trois personnes à être arrivées sur Akthar en renfort, deux d'entre elles avaient immédiatement rejoint le Commandeur Kolya, mais la troisième s'était vue confier une autre mission : rester en retrait « au cas où ». Kolya Ascatus ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, c'était pour ça qu'après plus de vingt ans au service des forces armées Géniiennes, il était encore en vie. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il était aujourd'hui encore, le meilleur.

Le troisième Génii se glissa comme une ombre parmi les villageois. Ces derniers encore sous le choc de la catastrophe survenue lors de la cérémonie de la Bénédiction, ne lui jetèrent même pas un regard.

Parfait, sa mission n'en serait que plus aisée.

**ooOOoo**

John fulminait. Comment avait-il pu accepter ça !

Ils allaient soumettre Rodney à une séance d'hypnose régressive (30). De l'hypnose. Sur un gamin de 7 ans ! Heightmeyer était persuadée que c'était le seul moyen de disposer des informations qui leur permettrait de récupérer Rodney. Le Rodney de 37 ans.

Bien sûr, John était le premier à vouloir – presque désespérément – retrouver le bon vieux McKay, avec ses plaintes et ses remarques sarcastiques. Mais de là à utiliser le Rodney enfant … John secoua la tête : il devait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne disposaient d'aucune autre option. Si tout le staff scientifique reconnaissait qu'ils étaient incapables de trouver une solution.

John soupira. Il se trouvait devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il posa un moment son front sur la porte, prit une large inspiration, se composa un sourire et entra.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney cachait ses mains sous les draps.

Il ne voulait pas que les gens autour de lui les voient. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient qu'elles tremblaient. Au début ça avait été, il s'était senti de nouveau en sécurité à l'infirmerie. Le docteur Zelenka était passé le voir, et puis le docteur Sandra et surtout, il s'était réveillé le matin avec le Major près de son lit. Et puis après, le psychiatre, Kate, était venu le voir. Ils avaient discuté et il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui : il avait fait semblant d'être fort. Mais maintenant, il était à nouveau fatigué et seul. Il n'y avait personne dans l'infirmerie. Juste des machines bizarres. Et du coup, il avait peur. Tout seul, son esprit vagabondait invariablement sur les évènements des derniers jours et surtout sur Kolya.

Cet homme, Kolya, il était pire que son père. Robert McKay avait une bonne raison d'être dur avec son fils, il voulait en faire un homme, c'était normal, non ? Mais pas Kolya. Rodney ne le connaissait même pas et pourtant, il avait prit du plaisir à lui faire peur et à lui faire mal. Rodney ne pensait pas que son père prenne du plaisir à le … Il soupira. Non. Son père faisait ça parce que … parce que Rodney était _faible_. Il faisait ça pour l'endurcir. Et puis Rodney faisait beaucoup de bêtises. Il avait démonté le télescope, c'était grave, son père lui avait dit avant de le … Rodney étouffa un sanglot. Il s'allongea et ramena ses mains contre sa poitrine puis rabattit le drap sur sa tête. Ses mains tremblaient toujours et maintenant il pleurait.

Son père serait furieux s'il le voyait pleurnicher comme un bébé et trembloter de partout comme … comme … Oui, il serait furieux que son éducation ne mène à rien. Il lui avait dit ça une fois, qu'avec lui, il gâchait son temps, qu'il n'était bon à rien.

Une main se posa sur sa tête et il sursauta.

« Hey, Rodney, quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

C'était la voix du Major. Rodney poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Il se sentait en sécurité lorsque le Major était à ses côtés et puis il avait réussi à le tirer des griffes de Kolya. C'était étrange d'ailleurs sa voix était complètement différente lorsqu'il lui parlait à lui et quand il parlait aux autres. Rodney se rappelait de la manière dont il avait parlé au Sergent Lawson après que ce dernier lui ait fait si peur et surtout, il y avait eu la manière dont il avait déjoué les plans de Kolya : super fort ! La voix du Major avait été froide et autoritaire, mais quand il lui parlait elle était plus douce, même un peu triste.

Rodney sortit la tête de sous le drap.

« Ahhhhh, Rodney. »

La Major posa sa main sur sa joue et essuya les traces de larmes.

« Dis moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe, hein ? C'est Carson, hein, tu sais s'il t'ennuie, je peux le menacer moi aussi, et pas avec des seringues ! »

Rodney leva la tête vers le Major et lui sourit.

« Alors, pas de Carson-armé-de-longues-seringues ? »

Rodney secoua la tête. Sheppard fronça les sourcils.

« Je vois, c'est quelque chose d'autre, ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre. »

Rodney hocha timidement la tête. Il ne disait rien, il avait trop peur d'éclater en sanglots s'il parlait.

« Hummm, Kolya, hein ? »

A nouveau, Rodney hocha la tête. Il baissa les yeux et commença à jouer avec son drap, pliant et dépliant un des bouts de celui-ci, entre ses doigts.

« Et c'est tout ? Il n'y a personne d'autre qui te fait un peu peur ? »

Rodney releva la tête, il hésita un moment, soupira et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Je vois. Kate ? Le psychiatre qui est venu te voir hier matin ? »

De nouveau un signe de tête. Rodney avait l'impression d'avoir été réduit à … à un de ses drôles de petits chiens mécaniques que les gens mettent parfois à l'arrière de leur voiture. Lorsqu'elle roule, le chien fait des petits mouvements de tête stupides. C'était assez frustrant mais pour le moment, il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Il regarda le Major s'installer devant lui confortablement.

**ooOOoo**

John le savait, tu parles d'une psychiatre « _Rodney a remarquablement bien pris ce qui lui est arrivé sur Akthar _», ben voyons ! Le gamin qui se trouvait devant lui était visiblement terrorisé au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, doublé – merci encore Heightmeyer et ses _briiiiiiiillantes_ idées – de l'idée de devoir se soumettre à la séance d'hypnose.

John soupira. Okay, il était temps de discuter un peu, voir s'il pouvait rassurer Rodney. Celui-ci jouait avec son drap et s'il n'avait pas été en coton mais en papier, il se retrouverait en petits morceaux avec ce que lui faisait subir le petit garçon. John récupéra sa chaise en plastique et s'installa devant le lit.

« Rodney, nous allons devoir retourner là-bas et … » John stoppa immédiatement lorsqu'il vit le visage de Rodney perdre toute couleur. « Non, non, Kolya ne te fera aucun mal, personne ne te fera de mal, je serais avec toi et le Sergent Lawson aussi. » Rodney était toujours aussi pâle. _Qu'est-ce que tu croyais idiot_ ! Avec ce qu'il avait déjà vécu sur Akthar difficile d'avoir l'air convaincant. John opta pour une autre tactique. Rodney était trop intelligent pour que l'on continue à le bassiner avec les sempiternelles « tout ira bien » d'autant que jusqu'à présent, ce n'avait pas, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, tout à fait été le cas. Il prit une large inspiration.

« Ecoute Rodney, il s'est passé quelque chose dans cette pièce, tu sais celle des bénédictions, celle ou tu t'es réveillé la première fois, tu te rappelles ? »

Sourcils froncés et petit mouvement de tête.

« Et bien, c'est la raison pour laquelle, nous devons y retourner, dans cette même pièce, pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé, et pour t'aider à te souvenir, il faut que nous … que _tu_ te soumettes à cette séance d'hypnose avec Kate. Tu te rappelles ce qu'elle t'a dit, ça ne fait pas mal du tout. Après, nous retournerons sur Akthar et là, les choses redeviendront comme avant. »

Les sourcils étaient toujours froncés et John pouvait sans peine imaginer les méninges de Rodney tourner à cent à l'heure pour essayer de déterminer si ce qu'il venait de dire tenait la route ou pas. Finalement, il eu sa réponse.

« D'accord, mais ... »

Rodney s'arrêta et baissa la tête, visiblement embarrassé et John savait pourquoi.

« Rodney. »

Le petit garçon ne le regarda pas. John se pencha vers lui.

« Rodney, je serais avec toi _pendant_ la séance avec Kate, je serais avec toi _pendant_ le petit voyage à travers l'anneau, et je serais avec toi _dans_ la salle des bénédictions. »

Rodney leva enfin les yeux vers lui et hocha la tête.

« Bien, alors je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. »

**ooOOoo**

L'espion Génii n'en revenait pas de la bêtise des non militaires, qu'il s'agisse des Akthar ou des autres peuples avec lesquels il avait déjà eu à traiter. Les civils étaient si confiants, si crédules. Comment cela pouvait-il être ? Leur galaxie entière était menacé de disparition par les wraith et les gens vivaient comme si de rien n'était. Lui avait vu les résultats d'une Sélection, il l'avait vécu dans sa chair. La disparition d'un être cher, de votre famille, ne lui était pas étrangère.

Et il n'avait donc aucun scrupule à utiliser ces gens.

Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait : des informations. Il savait où se trouvait enfermés Kolya et les autres, et plus important, il savait que dans quelques heures, le Major Sheppard serait de nouveau sur Akthar avec le docteur McKay.

D'ici là, il aurait un plan.

**TBC **

(30) FREUD avait déjà recours à l'hypnose régressive. Grâce à cette approche thérapeutique, il permettait à ses patients de retrouver des événements traumatisants de leur passé et de se libérer de leurs affects refoulés. Pour en savoir plus, voici une page simple sur le sujet: www(point)chez(point)com(slash)frenzy(slash)hypnose(point)htm


	21. Chapter 21

**Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! **Bon, alors après ça nous avons encore un peu d'angoisse pour mini-Rodney mais après (méchant Kolya !), et puis après, tout finira bien évidemment ! Le problème, c'est _quand_ ? J'aimerais bien que cette fic' ne dépasse pas les trente chapitres --- soupir ---

**ooOOoo**

**21** – Rodney s'était allongé sur le divan. Il se trouvait près de la baie vitrée. C'était cool parce qu'il pouvait voir la Cité et au loin, il avait même aperçu un jumper !

« Rodney ? »

Il se tourna vers la psychiatre. Kate. Elle était plutôt jolie, blonde avec des yeux bleus, mais elle souriait tout le temps et ça, c'était super énervant. Quelqu'un qui souriait tout le temps c'était … c'était presque louche, bizarre. Comme si elle avait besoin de sourire pour se cacher, cacher ce qu'elle pensait vraiment ou bien faisait-elle juste ça pour le rassurer. Le problème, c'était que son sourire le mettait plutôt un peu mal à l'aise. Il décida d'avoir recours à la même tactique qu'elle et lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

« Bien, je voudrais que tu fermes les yeux et que tu te détendes, d'accord. »

Rodney tourna aussitôt les yeux vers le Major. Celui-ci lui fit un petit clin d'œil et s'installa au pied du divan, pas trop loin de lui. Rodney poussa un soupir, pris une large inspiration et ferma les yeux.

**ooOOoo**

John n'avait jamais assisté à une séance d'hypnose (32). Il se rappelait que son cousin avait essayé d'arrêter de fumer en ayant recours à cette technique. Trois mois après sa dernière séance, il se mettait au cigare ! Pas super efficace. En tout cas, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'arrêter de fumer.

La porte du bureau de Heigthmeyer s'ouvrit avec un petit woooosh. John se tourna. Carson venait d'entrer, il fit un signe de la tête à Kate et s'installa lui aussi près du divan. John était heureux que l'écossais soit là. Il avait toujours été là pour Rodney, pour eux d'eux. Depuis le début. Depuis Ayosh (31).

Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Kate leur fit signe qu'il pouvait commencer.

« Rodney ? »

« Huuuumouuuuiiii. »

La voix de Rodney semblait endormie.

« Rodney, je vais compter jusqu'à trois et lorsque je dirais trois, tu seras dans la salle des bénédictions, l'endroit où tu t'es réveillé, tu te rappelles … »

« Vêtements trop grands … »

Kate fronça les sourcils. Rodney avait murmuré. Puis, elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Oui, l'endroit où tu t'es réveillé habillé de vêtement trop grands. Bien, allons-y, un – deux – _trois_. »

A trois, Rodney ouvrit les yeux, ils papillonnèrent un moment puis se fixèrent droit devant lui, sur le plafond.

« Rodney. Tu es dans la salle des Bénédictions. »

« Je sais pas. J'ai mal à la tête et il fait trop noir. »

John se raidit immédiatement au son plaintif de la voix de Rodney.

« Rodney, Rodney, tu vas faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une séance de cinéma. Tu es dans la salle et tu regardes ce qui se passe dans la pièce comme un spectateur. Rien de ce qui se passe ne peut te toucher.Okay. Maintenant, ferme les yeux.»

Il y eu un moment d'hésitation.

« Okay. »

« Bien, dis moi ce que tu vois. »

« Je … je me vois. Je suis assis par terre près … près d'une stèle. Il y a des choses écrites dessus, on dirait des … des runes. J'ai … Je crois que je suis malade … Oh, oui, je viens de vomir ! »

John fixait Rodney. C'était étrange de l'entendre parler de ce qui lui était arrivé comme si ce n'était pas lui mais quelqu'un d'autre.

« Et puis … Et puis il y a quelqu'un … armé ! »

« Rodney, il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur, rappelle toi, tu ne fais que regarder ce qui ce passe, tu n'es pas en train de vivre ce que tu vois. »

« Huhuhuh. »

« Bien, maintenant, j'aimerais que tu essayes autre chose Rodney. Je vais à nouveau compter jusqu'à trois et lorsque je dirais trois, tu te trouveras dans cette même pièce _avant_ de te retrouver assis près de la stèle habillé de vêtements d'homme, avant d'être malade. »

Rodney fronça un moment les sourcils, comme si l'idée lui paraissait ridicule. Mais c'était bien sur le contraire qu'ils comptaient tous, il fallaitque l'idée soit bonne. Pour Kate, il y avait une chance pour que malgré la transformation, Rodney ait gardé la mémoire de ce qui s'était passé. Une petite chance. Une chance infime. Mais c'était tout ce que demandait John. Juste une chance.

« Okay. »

La voix de Rodney était calme, confiante.

« Bien, je veux que tu te concentres sur le moment exact qui précède ton réveil dans cet endroit. Un – deux – _trois_. »

John avait l'impression que le nombre trois résonnait dans sa tête. Trois et ils auraient leur réponse. Ou bien _trois_ et Rodney leur parlerait de son retour de l'école. Ou bien _trois_ et ils sauraient enfin comment faire pour le récupérer. _Trois_. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Une fois encore Rodney ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond.

« Rodney ? »

Un grognement répondit à la psychiatre.

« Rodney, ferme les yeux et dis moi ce que tu vois. »

Il y eu un autre grognement puis Rodney parla.

« Je _ferme_ les yeux et je vous dit ce que je _vois_. Bien, la réponse ne devrait pas être trop compliquée, vous ne croyez pas ! »

John se leva d'un bond. Il se retint de crier juste parce que Carson s'était levé en même temps que lui et avait posé sa main sur son épaule et que Kate le fixait avec un regard meurtrier. Mon Dieu ! C'était Rodney, _son_ Rodney, c'était son ton sarcastique et sa voix. Le tout dans le corps d'un garçonnet de 7 ans.

Kate reprit après avoir fait signe à Sheppard de se rasseoir.

« Rodney, Docteur McKay, pouvez vous me décrire l'endroit où vous vous trouvez, dites moi ce que vous voyez, n'oubliez pas, vous n'êtes qu'un spectateur, vous vous contenter de décrire les choses que vous voyez, vous n'êtes pas en train de les vivre. »

« Je suis … je vois la salle que les akthar appellent la salle des bénédictions. Je suis assis près d'un panneau. Ford est juste derrière moi. »

« Bien, et que faites vous ? »

« J'analyse la signature énergétique dans la salle. C'est dans cette salle que les signaux sont les plus puissants. Seulement … »

Silence.

« Oui, Rodney, seulement quoi ? »

« Ford. Il est juste derrière moi, presque collé à moi ! John lui a demandé d'être mon garde du corps. C'est … c'est … »

« Bien, je comprends Docteur, mais concentrez vous sur le panneau, celui qui se trouve en face de vous. Que pouvez vous nous dire sur ce panneau, sur vos analyses. »

« De l'ancien. Il y en a sur une partie du panneau, encore intacte, le reste est illisible. »

Rodney tendait la main, comme si le panneau se trouvait actuellement devant lui.

« Et avez-vous déchiffré ce qui se trouve inscrit là ? »

« Le mot vie revient fréquemment, je reconnais aussi le mot jeunesse mais le reste … ce ne sont pas des termes techniques, juste une sorte de poème sur la renaissance, la vie éternelle, quelque chose comme ça. »

L'équipe scientifique n'avait pas été admise dans la salle mais les données enregistrées par Rodney avaient permis de déchiffrer ce fameux message. Et c'était bien un poème, enfin, une allégorie à la mode des Anciens, sur la vie. Rien de bien utile. John avait du mal à du mal à retenir ses émotions. Entendre la voix de Rodney, ses inflexions, ses expressions et voir le corps qui prononçait ses mots. Un corps de 7 ans. Il était pris entre un sentiment de rage et de désespoir intense. Génial ! Il frisait la dépression, tout ce qu'il lui fallait, là, maintenant. Il prit une large inspiration. Heightmeyer continuait à poser des questions.

« Et que se passe t-il? »

Kate savait que la question était un peu trop générique, trop vague. Normalement, lors d'une séance de ce type, les questions devaient être plus précises, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière de procéder. Elle y allait donc à tâtons.

« Ce qui se passe ? »

« Oui, vous avez déchiffré les runes et … ? »

« Il y a eu un bruit. Quelque chose qui … j'ai effleuré une des runes et il y a eu un clic. »

John retint son souffle. Une information, enfin ! Kate aussi était exctatique. Elle se pencha vers Rodney, ferma les yeux et posa une autre question.

« Rodney, vous vous souvenez de quelle rune il s'agit. Quelle rune avez-vous touchée ? »

Silence.

« Non. »

_Merdemerdemerde_. John porta la main à son front. Sur son épaule, la main de Carson était toujours là, rassurante.

« Rodney, vous allez rembobiner ce moment précis, comme un enregistrement vidéo et vous allez vous le repasser jusqu'à ce que vous voyiez clairement la rune. Allez y. »

Il attendirent quelques instants, tous les trois tendus. Rodney fronçait les sourcils et les paupières, comme s'il faisait un effort de concentration.

« Deux, non, deuxième. La rune signifie deuxième ou seconde.»

Kate relâcha un petit soupir.

« Bien, maintenant, vous reprenez la séance de projection au moment où vous avez touché la rune. »

Les traits de Rodney se relâchèrent et il reprit la parole.

« Ford est juste derrière moi. Il me dit quelque chose. Je pose ma tête sur le panneau. Sur une des runes. J'entends un autre clic. »

« Bien, procéder de la même manière que tout à l'heure : remonter l'enregistrement de ce qui vient de se passer et dites nous quel … »

« Chance. Ou … non, c'est ça, c'est la rune pour le mot chance. »

_Seconde chance_. John relâcha lui aussi un soupir. Une seconde chance. C'est exactement ce que Rodney venait de leur donner.

« Vous êtes certain ? »

« Oui. »

La voix était un peu agacée. Si Rodneyienne.

« Et après, que s'est il passé ? »

« Il y a eu … une lumière blanche, aveuglante. »

« Hummmm, bien donc vous avez successivement touché les runes « seconde » et « chance », c'est bien ça. »

« Oui. »

Cette fois, la voix était tout bonnement impatiente.

John se surprit à ne pas vouloir que Heightmeyer réveille Rodney, juste pour pouvoir entendre encore un peu cette voix (33). Carson lui tapota l'épaule. John se tourna vers lui. Le médecin était souriant, confiant.

Et John se mit à sourire lui aussi. Parce que maintenant, ils avaient de bonnes chances de retrouver le docteur Rodney McKay.

**TBC **

(31) Voir ma fic' Illumination, la première de ce cycle.

(32) Moi non plus, alors autant vous dire que j'invente !

(33) Comme je n'y connais rien en hypnose, j'ignore si la voix peut-être affectée d'une quelconque manière, disons que oui !


	22. Chapter 22

**Héhéhéhé, une petite suite aux aventures de Mini Rodney … **

**Dédicace : **pour** Titi**, qui trouve que je tarde un peu à updater cette fic' …

**ooOOoo**

**22** – « Ah Major ! Vous voilà. Entrez, entrez. »

Zelenka fit signe à John de s'asseoir, ce dernier obtempéra.

« Alors ? »

Il était nerveux et appréhendait ce que Zelenka et le Docteur Kalweski allaient lui dire. A leur mine, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait entendre. Kalweski poussa un soupir et alluma l'écran géant qui se trouvait au mur. Les lignes colorées d'Atlantis disparurent pour laisser place à celui d'un écran d'ordinateur bien terrien.

« Bien, nous avons pris connaissance de l'entretien sous hypnose que le docteur a eu avec le docteur McKay. » Une photo apparue sur l'écran. « Et grâce à ces clichés de la stèle de la salle des Bénédictions nous avons pu retrouver les deux runes qu'il dit avoir touché peu de temps avant sa _transformation_. »

Kalweski se leva et se rapprocha de l'écran, il désigna deux runes du doigt.

« Voici les deux runes dont le docteur McKay nous a parlés. Seulement … » Il mit sa main sur son menton.

« Seulement quoi ? »

« Et bien, c'est un peu curieux, le simple fait que les deux runes assemblées forment l'expression « seconde chance », c'est plutôt, comment dirais-je, _inespérée_, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Désolé mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir. Inespéré ? Comment ça inespéré ? »

« Major, regardez cette stèle. Elle est dans cette salle depuis des milliers d'années, elle a vécu plusieurs, ou plutôt devrais-je dire _survécu_, à plusieurs attaques wraith, en fait pour ce que nous en savons, l'endroit où nous l'avons trouvée n'est peut-être même pas son emplacement d'origine. »

« _Et_ … ? »

« Et ces deux runes se trouvent à au moins vingt bons centimètres l'une de l'autres, la stèle est fracturée à plusieurs endroits et rien ne dit qu'il ne manque pas certaines partie de celle-ci …. »

« Donc ? Bon sang ! Vous ne pouvez pas en venir au fait ! »

« Les faits Major, c'est qu'en simple termes mathématiques, les probabilités pour que ce soit ces deux runes qui enclenchent le processus de rajeunissement sont proches de zéro ! »

John s'approcha de l'écran. La stèle était en effet en piteux état, craquelée en certains endroits. On aurait notamment dit qu'une ligne de fracture la coupait en deux, rendant certaines runes illisibles. Les deux runes que Rodney avait identifiées avaient été entourées en rouge.

_Seconde chance_. Kalwaski avait peut-être raison c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

« De toute manière, il n'y a qu'une seule manière de savoir ce qu'il en est. »

John se retourna vers Zelenka. L'ingénieur tchèque lui sourit.

« C'est de retourner sur Aktar et de recréer les conditions de la … _nascentia_. »

John lui rendit son sourire. Il entendit vaguement Kalwaski continuer à expliquer à Zelenka que cela ne mènerait rien. Il caressa les deux runes sur l'écran.

Il fallait que cela marche.

**ooOOoo**

« Et voilà ! »

Rodney leva les yeux vers le Major. Son regard triste trahissait la bonne humeur qu'il avait mit dans cette exclamation.

Le petit garçon regarda autour de lui. Oui, en effet, voilà. Ils étaient une fois encore dans cet endroit horrible. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas tant l'endroit qui était horrible, au contraire, il y avait des champs en fleurs au loin, des montagnes aussi, on pouvait voir leurs cimes enneigées. C'était un endroit qui aurait pu être sympa.

Le problème, c'était les gens. C'était ce qui s'y était passé.

Il ne voulait pas être ici. Il voulait … il voulait … Rodney soupira.

En fait, il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il voulait. Que tout redevienne comme avant. C'était bizarre parce que lorsqu'il avait dit ça au Major, celui-ci lui avait caressé les cheveux et lui avait dit « moi aussi, Rodney. ». Franchement, Rodney ne voyait pas pourquoi ce serait le cas ? Après tout avant tout ça, il ne le connaissait pas ? Mais peut-être que cela voulait juste dire qu'il voulait lui aussi que les choses redeviennent comme avant qu'il le connaisse. Il poussa un nouveau soupir. C'était comme ça, il fallait qu'il s'y habitue, son père avait raison, il n'était pas un enfant _intéressant_. Sa mère disait qu'il n'était même pas « mignon ». « Si au moins, lui avait-elle dit un jour, tu étais un joli petit garçon, ou au moins … mignon ! » Mais il n'était ni mignon ni joli. Pas comme Jeannie. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux couleur lilas. Sa mère disait qu'elle ressemblait à une poupée.

Une main caressa sa joue et il sursauta. Le Major s'était agenouillé près de lui.

« Hey, Rodney, c'est juste pour quelques heures, pas plus, promis et je reste à tes côtés tout le temps et … oooooh, regarde qui viens nous accueillir ! »

Rodney tourna la tête vers le comité d'accueil et sourit en reconnaissant le Sergent Lawson. Il l'aimait bien, il l'écoutait et était intéressé par les mêmes choses que lui. Et il était grand. Et franchement, dans cet endroit, il valait mieux être entouré de gens comme ça : grands, et forts et …

« Heyyy, qui voilà, mon pote le Magicien du Ciel ! »

Rodney rougit. C'était un drôle de surnom mais Lawson insistait pour l'appeler comme ça parce que, lui avait-il dit, il savait tout sur le ciel, sur l'espace, et qu'il avait une réponse pour tout, hop, comme ça sans chercher, tout était dans sa tête, un peu comme un magicien qui sort un lapin blanc de son chapeau.

« Le Magicien du Ciel ? Hum, voilà un surnom qui te va comme un gant. »

Le Major lui souriait et il lu de la fierté sur le visage du militaire.

Après tout, peut-être qu'il n'était pas un enfant aussi inintéressant que ça.

**ooOOoo**

Okay, ils étaient à nouveau sur cette foutue planète et cette fois, John comptait bien tenir sa parole et ne pas lâcher Rodney des yeux.

Ils se rendirent dans le temple, escortés de Lawson et de Terral. Le jeune homme prenait très à cœur son nouveau rôle de gardien, serrant fièrement la large épée ceinte à sa ceinture. Parfait, Rodney avait besoin de ça : de se sentir en sécurité.

« Teyla, alors quoi de neuf ? »

La jeune athosienne salua Rodney qui rougit un peu, puis se tourna vers le Major.

« Je crois que nous devrions en discuter mais … » elle jeta un regard au petit garçon, « pas ici. »

« Okay, mais pas trop loin, j'ai promis de rester à ses côtés et cette fois, je ne le décevrais pas. »

Teyla allait répliquer mais elle jeta un regard à Rodney, et changea d'avis. Le petit garçon avait l'air assez effrayé comme ça. Elle réfléchit un moment puis se tourna vers le Major.

« Bien, suivez moi, je sais où nous pourrons discuter tranquillement sans que vous le quittiez des yeux. »

**ooOOoo**

La pièce était immense.

Elle faisait penser aux grandes pièces principales des châteaux forts. Tout au fond une cheminée immense, dans laquelle on aurait pu tenir debout ! Des tapisseries sur les murs, des tapis par terre, une longue table en bois sombre, ornée de chandeliers et d'une sorte de sculpture.

Rodney s'approcha de la table.

Il reconnu immédiatement ce que représentait la sculpture : c'était la copie conforme, en taille réduite, de l'étrange stèle qui se trouvait dans la salle des bénédictions. Il s'en rappelait bien maintenant, depuis la séance d'hypnose.

« Bien, Rodney. »

Il se tourna vers le Major.

« Tu vas rester ici, devant la cheminée avec Terral qui t'en dira un peu plus sur sa belle plan- sur son beau pays, pendant que je discute avec le sergent Lawson et Teyla, juste là. » Il désigna une espèce de petit salon à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Tu vois, d'ici, tu pourras me voir tout le temps, s'il y a le moindre problème, tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler, d'accord ? »

Rodney hocha la tête.

**ooOOoo**

John écouta patiemment Teyla.

Vraiment.

Il la laissa lui dire ce qu'elle avait à dire, lui expliquer ce qui devait l'être, sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Un modèle du genre. Monsieur Patience en personne. Et tout ça parce que peu importait ce qu'elle disait sa réponse était déjà trouvée :

« Non. »

Teyla soupira.

« Major, nous ne pouvons pas nous immiscer dans les affaires d'une autre planète. Le Régent Valdar et le Conseil ont déjà décidé de … »

« De quoi ? De laisser ce … ce meurtrier retourner tranquillement chez lui ? Et rappelez moi en échange de quoi, oh, oui, des tonnes de ferraille ! Et la cerise sur le gâteau : il voudrait que nous soyons d'accord avec ça ! Bon sang ! Kolya a descendu de sang froid deux de leurs prêtres et leur grand … je sais plus trop quoi. Il a blessé Rodney ! Leur foutu _Elu_ vaut-il aussi peu que cela ? »

Teyla le regarda un moment. Elle savait qu'il prendrait mal la nouvelle.

Très mal.

Le régent Valdar leur avait annoncé que la décision avait été prise, malgré le crime commis par les Genii de relâcher ces derniers. En fait, Valdar était vert de rage ! Il avait arpenté son bureau de long en large incriminant le Conseil, la Guilde des marchands et – même ! – les Ancêtres, avant de finalement s'écraser dans son fauteuil et oser, enfin, regarder en face Lawson et Teyla. Le problème, c'était que les Aktar ne posédaient pas beaucoup de richesses naturelles, leur sol était pauvre et ils devaient tout se procurer via les échanges interplanétaires, et ce à un coût pas trop élevé et c'est là qu'intervenaient les Genii. Si le sol d'Aktar était pauvre en minerais métallifère, il y avait une ressource que les Génii recherchaient : l'uranium. Et donc, les Aktar échangeaient du précieux acier contre le non moins précieux, du moins pour les Génii, uranium.

« Ouais, c'est pas la plus intelligente des décisions, je vous l'accorde mais nous sommes chez eux, donc, je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire et ... »

John se tourna vers le sergent Lawson, le regard froid et distant.

« Heu, je veux dire, Monsieur. »

John soupira. De toute manière, comme tout le monde aimait apparemment à le lui rappeler, il n'avait pas le choix, mais il pouvait mettre une condition à ce petit marché.

« Okay, dites à Valdar que nous acceptons mais à la condition que tant que nous serons sur Aktar ces … » Il ferma les yeux et prit une large inspiration pour se calmer avant de reprendre. « Les Génii resteront gentiment enfermés à double tour. Parce que si j'en vois un, c'est très simple : je le descends. »

**TBC (**et d'après vous, ils vont rester tranquillement dans leur coin les méchants pas bô Génii ? D'autant que si vous vous rappelez bien, nous en avons un en liberté …


	23. Chapter 23

**Merciiiiiiiii pour votre patience ! **… Allez, hop, un chapitre de plus avec Rodnichounou !

**ooOOoo**

**23** – Rodney écoutait Terral d'une oreille distraite et lançait de fréquents coups d'œil vers l'endroit où le Major Sheppard, Lawson et Teyla discutaient. D'une manière animée. Sheppard n'avait pas l'air content, et Teyla haussait les sourcils d'un air elle aussi réprobateur. Rodney se demandait de quoi il pouvait être question. Il finit par se retourner vers Terral.

« … et mon arrière-grand-père était un élu lui aussi ! Je n'étais pas, vous savez, très, euh, sûr d'y arriver. Et puis, il y avait mon frère, il est dans les gardes du Temple vous savez, il aurait dû être celui qui ... mais sa femme à mis au monde son premier enfant, il est dans l'Est ! Il n'y avait plus que moi. C'est un grand honneur, seulement, je ne suis que tapissier et … enfin, la famille avait des doutes, mais évidemment maintenant, c'est différent, je … Par les Ancêtres ! Je suis si heureux ! Je veux dire, non pas de ce qui s'est passé, de ce qui vous est arrivé mais c'est juste que … »

Rodney soupira et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, sa concentration s'effilocha et ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers les trois personnes qui se trouvaient à peine à quelques mètres de là. Terral quant à lui continuait de soliloquer.

« … Bien sûr, maintenant, les choses sont différentes ! Le Régent lui-même m'a nommé pour être celui qui dirigera la Cérémonie … c'est si … si inespéré ! »

Rodney se tourna immédiatement vers lui.

« La … Cérémonie … mais, je croyais que c'était … je veux dire … »

Ils n'allaient tout de même pas l'obliger à recommencer. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de prendre ce fameux bain, ou même d'accompagner Terral ou un autre des prêtres _SEUL_ dans ce drôle de bâtiment. Ca non alors, pas question ! Et si jamais ces gens revenaient … si l'homme au visage vérolé était là et qu'il … Rodney sauta sur ses pieds renversant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

« NON ! Je ne veux pas le faire ! Je ne veux pas ! »

**ooOOoo**

Le cri de Rodney et le bruit provoqué par la chute de la chaise attirèrent l'attention des trois autres terriens. John se précipita vers le gamin. Il avait l'air … et bien curieusement, il avait l'air très Rodneyen : ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs, ses lèvres étaient plissées dans cette attitude que John trouvait si sexy chez le Rodney adulte. Il n'y avait pas de peur sur son visage, juste de la colère et de la détermination.

John s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Rodney se dégagea immédiatement et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Hey, Rodney, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Lui, là … il m'a dit que je devais participer à la Cérémonie, la même que lorsque … » il frissonna. « Je ne veux pas le faire … s'il vous plaît … »

John sentit son cœur se briser à la supplication. Il attira le petit garçon à lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il avait envie de se lever et de passer la Porte des Etoiles, Rodney bien calé dans ses bras, et d'oublier jusqu'au nom de cette foutue planète … mais il y avait Rodney, son Rodney. L'adulte, celui qui méritait que l'on lui rende sa vie. Il fallait qu'il essaye. Il devait bien ça à Rodney. A l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Rodney. »

Le petit garçon enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule du Major et refusa de relever la tête.

« Rodney, regarde moi. »

Toujours aucun mouvement. John soupira. Autour de lui, les autres étaient silencieux et leurs mines désolées en disaient long sur ce qu'ils ressentaient, même Terral semblait gêné d'avoir eu autant d'enthousiasme.

« Rodney, il faut que tu le fasses, je peux te promettre de m'occuper de toi mais nous … _tu_ dois d'abord te rendre dans la salle des Bénédictions, c'est très important. »

La réponse qui lui parvient était étouffée par les vêtements.

« Pourquoi ? Après je devrais _rentrer_ ? »

John serra encore davantage le petit corps contre lui. Rentrer … John comprenait ce qui faisait peur à Rodney dans cette idée. Rentrer à la maison, là où son père l'attendait. Comme une espèce d'ogre. Sauf que celui-ci était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai. John soupira.

« Non Rodney, quoiqu'il arrive après, tu resteras avec moi. »

Cette réponse fit réagir Rodney. Ce dernier se dégagea de l'étreinte de John et l'observa un long moment comme pour jauger si oui ou non il disait la vérité. Il devait y avoir vu la confirmation que c'était le cas puisqu'il hocha la tête.

« D'accord, mais je veux que tu restes avec moi tout le temps de la Cérémonie. »

John sourit. C'était la première fois que Rodney le tutoyait ce qu'il prenait pour une marque de confiance.

« D'accord, je vais rester coller à toi comme de la glue. »

Rodney fit une grimace et secoua la tête.

« Bah ça non quand même pas, d'ailleurs … » un large sourire apparu sur son visage. « J'ai une super envie d'aller faire pipi, alors si tu restes coller à moi comme de la glue … Beurk ! »

**ooOOoo**

Etre un espion Génii était une insulte. Les espions étaient certes nombreux et utiles, mais ils étaient généralement choisis parmi des gens du peuple, ou bien des parias, voir quelques mercenaires. Pour elle, ç'avait été une punition. Une sanction en fait. Elle soupira et reprit sa marche.

Elle avait appris ce qui s'était passé entre les Géniis et les terriens. Elle savait aussi que le Conseil avait décidé de relâcher les Géniis malgré la mort du Premier Conseiller et de deux prêtres. Elle sourit tristement. L'image des Géniis était soit celle de voleurs, soit celle de mercenaires. Soit de maître-chanteurs. Qu'avaient-ils donc promis en échange de leur liberté ? Quelle menace avaient-ils faite ?

C'était étrange parce que avant la mort de son père, elle n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce oser penser tout cela, mais aujourd'hui … aujourd'hui, elle doutait. Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne si elle voulait réintégrer sa place dans l'armée Géniienne.

Elle avait une mission à accomplir.

**ooOOoo**

« Ah Major, et … l'Elu ! »

Valdar avait l'air ravi. John se demanda si le Régent éprouvait ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sentiment pour la fin horrible qu'avait connu Trebor, mais en fait, il en doutait.

Rodney fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir à Valdar qui s'était pratiquement précipité sur lui avec la ferme intention de le prendre dans ses bras. John sourit. Il semblerait qu'il y ait plus de « Rodney » dans ce petit bout de chou de sept ans qu'il ne l'avait cru ! Le regard noir était l'exact réplique de celui que pouvait lancer le docteur McKay dans un bon jour, un de ceux où il avait envie de jouer à « terrorisons-les-sous-êtres-qui-m'entourent ». C'est-à-dire presque tous les jours en fait …

Valdar recula, l'air penaud.

« Euh, oui, oui, bien … la Cérémonie va pouvoir commencer après la purification bien entendu et … »

« Bien, je vais prendre mon bain et le Major m'accompagne. »

Rodney avait dit ça d'une voix ferme, tout en serrant la main de John. Valdar se mit à cligner des yeux, surpris par cette demande contraire aux rites de la Purification.

« Mais … »

« Non, pas de mais, c'est ça, ou je retourne sur Terre. »

John intervint avant que le Régent ne puisse demander de quoi parlait le gamin.

« Vous avez entendu le chef, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

**TBC** (héhéhéhé, il a du caractère hein notre miniRoro !)


	24. Chapter 24

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews** ! Ahahaha non, non, non**Bayas** aux sùilean uaine (et vive le gaélique !) je n'ai jamais donné le sexe de mon espion ...

**ooOOoo**

**24** – Le Commandeur Kolya était furieux.

On ne pouvait pas dire que cet état était visible. Non. Ses traits étaient figés en un masque ne montrant aucune émotion. Ni joie, ni colère. Il attendait avec ses hommes dans la cellule où ils avaient été conduits après cette _débâcle_ ! Encore une. Et toujours à cause du même homme. Ou plutôt des mêmes hommes. Sheppard et McKay. Une grimace qui se voulait sans doute un sourire, lui échappa à la pensée de McKay. Même diminué, le scientifique était une nuisance.

« Messieurs ? »

Kolya se tourna vers l'homme qui avait parlé. Un Aktar, membre du Conseil à en juger par sa longue robe pourpre, se tenait devant les barreaux de la cellule.

« Le Conseil a délibéré. Compte tenu du traité commercial qui nous lie à votre peuple depuis maintenant de longues années, il a été décidé de vous libérer. Vous serez raccompagnés à la Porte des Etoiles dès ce soir. Votre gouvernement a été mis au courant de … ce qui s'est passé. »

Le Conseiller fit une petite révérence pleine de dignité et quitta la pièce.

Un soupir de soulagement passa parmi ses hommes mais Kolya lui n'avait pas bougé, son visage ne trahissant une fois encore aucune émotion. Il pensa à son dernier atout.

Cette fois, un vrai sourire apparu sur son visage. Un sourire froid.

Oui, si tout se passait comme prévu, il ne partirait pas les mains vides.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney aimait les bains. C'était mieux que les douches, enfin, ça ne servait pas tout à fait à la même chose : sous une douche on se lave alors que dans un bain, on se détend. C'était encore plus cool si on pouvait y mettre des sels de bains et obtenir une jolie mousse épaisse. Et c'était très exactement ce que lui avait fourni Terral.

Bon Okay, deux dames avaient essayé de le laver … essayer, parce que John était immédiatement intervenu pour dire qu'il s'en chargeait. Rodney fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas très bien compris le soupir que John avait poussé en le regardant lui. Il avait marmonné quelque chose sur le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'à lui que ça arrivait, avoir deux « jolies filles pour lui frotter le dos ». Rodney ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà eu affaire à des « jolies filles » lorsqu'il prenait son bain, en fait même sa mère le laissait se laver tout seul. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil au Major.

Peut-être que son père avait raison de dire que les militaires étaient des gens bizarres après tout …

**ooOOoo**

John regardait Rodney s'amuser dans l'immense baignoire qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, ses joues un peu rouges du fait de la chaleur dégagée par l'eau chaude et il poussait des petits cris en s'amusant dans l'eau comme le faisait certainement n'importe quel enfant de sept ans en train de jouer dans son bain. Il ferma les yeux. C'était aussi les cris que poussait _son_ Rodney lors de leurs jeux amoureux … Il détourna les yeux et se précipita vers les serviettes qui avaient été laissées là par les deux Aktar. Il ne fallait pas que Rodney le voit comme ça. Il devait être fort.

Ca allait marcher. Il fallait que ça marche. Rodney allait entrer dans la salle, toucher les runes Anciennes et revenir. Et il lui ferait l'amour 24 heures d'affilées. Ensuite, il trouverait un moyen d'empêcher que les portes de ses quartiers ne puissent s'ouvrir.

Sauf pour lui bien sûr.

**ooOOoo**

Tout était prêt.

Sora regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait suivi les ordres. Elle le faisait toujours n'est-ce pas ? Sora la bonne élève, Sora la mauvaise élève. Sora la paria.

Elle était restée de longues semaines sur Atlantis. Elisabeth Weir l'avait renvoyée un matin. Elle se rappelait de cette scène comme si c'était hier. Weir était entrée dans la pièce où elle était consignée et lui avait dit qu'elle était libre. Les wraith seraient bientôt à Altantis … La nouvelle lui avait fait un choc ! Elle avait cru un moment cette Cité invincible, imprenable. Weir voulait qu'elle rentre chez elle car l'issue de la bataille était incertaine. Elle avait utilisé ce terme « incertaine » mais en le disant on voyait qu'elle savait déjà qu'ils allaient livrer leur dernière bataille (34).

Sora secoua la tête. Ses pensées étaient un peu trop souvent tournées vers la Cité des Ancêtres. Atlantis. Ses lumières, l'océan, les hautes tours déchirant le ciel comme des lances … Revenir se terrer dans le complexe avait été une torture.

Elle soupira, ferma les yeux et prit une large inspiration. Elle avait prit sa décision et devait s'y tenir.

**ooOOoo**

« Allez ! Je crois que tu peux sortir maintenant, tu es certainement l'Elu le plus propre de toutes les Nascentia. Hop, on y est. »

John sortit Rodney de l'eau et commença à le frotter pour le sécher.

« Regarde ça, tu ressemble à une vieille pêche toute fripée ! »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel. John sourit.

« Bon maintenant, la meilleure partie de toute cette aventure … »

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air mystérieux. Rodney fronça les siens en signe d'interrogation.

« TADA ! »

John tenait juste devant le nez de Rodney son costume de Cérémonie. Une robe rouge et or du plus mauvais goût. Rodney fit d'ailleurs la grimace.

« Bah quoi, tu n'aimes pas ? »

La grimace de Rodney se fit plus prononcée. John sourit. Rodney était vraiment adorable avec son petit nez plissé comme ça. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre que le père du gamin ait pu … _Okayyyyy_, on se calme, ce n'est franchement pas le moment de penser à McKay sénior, mais si jamais ils revenaient un jour sur terre, il rendrait une petite visite de courtoisie à cette ordure.

Rodney regardait le costume avec un air dégoûté. Il leva les yeux vers John.

« Mais … c'est une robe ! »

Aaaah, c'était donc ça le problème.

« Ecoute, j'ai une idée, tu garde ton pantalon en dessous et on dira que c'est, disons, une blouse. »

« Une blouse ! Mais ça aussi c'est pour les filles ! »

_Oups_, légère erreur tactique.

« Et Zelenka ? Il en porte bien une de blouse, et ce n'est pas une fille. Les scientifiques portent des blouses. Je croyais que tu voulais en devenir un justement. »

« Non. Moi, je ne porterais jamais de blouse quand je serais un scientifique. »

John sourit. En effet, il n'avait jamais vu Rodney avec une blouse. En fait, c'était le seul de tout le staff scientifique à ne pas en porter (35).

« … mais je crois que j'obligerais ceux qui travaillent pour moi à en porter une. Comme ça, ils ressembleront tous à des filles et, » il haussa les épaules, « je serais forcément le chef. »

John ne souriait plus. Se pouvait-il que son Rodney soit comme cette version enfantine, aussi peu sûr de lui ? Non. Le docteur McKay savait qui il était et était conscient – sans doute même un peu trop d'ailleurs – de sa valeur. John se demanda combien il avait fallu d'années à Rodney pour parvenir à ce résultat : passé du petit garçon fragile et maladroit à l'adulte sûr de lui. Il lui demanderait … Okay, modification du programme : 23 heures de sexe d'affilée après avoir discuté une bonne heure. Puis fermeture des portes. Ils rattraperaient l'heure de sexe perdue un peu plus tard.

« Oui, forcément, ça tombe sous le sens. Allez, viens, le plus vite ce sera fait, le plus vite, » il chercha ses mots un moment, « le plus vite nous serons rentrés, hein ? »

John lui tendit la main et Rodney la lui serra sans hésitation.

Oui, plus vite ce serait fini, mieux ce serait parce que John n'était pas certain que son équilibre mental et émotionnel tienne le choc encore très longtemps.

**TBC **(ooooh pauvre Johnny, faut que je me dépêche de lui rendre son Roro …)

(34) Il découvre l'arrivée prochaine des wraith dans l'épisode The Brotherhood. Comme je n'ai pas mis de spoiler … disons que cette fic' se situe peu de temps après cet épisode.

(35) Bah oui, il n'en porte jamais et dans la saison 1, l'épisode Home/Retour sur Terre est d'ailleurs révélateur : le McKay en blouse blanche que voit Weir n'est pas le bon ! C'est mieux qu'il soit toujours en tee-shirt parce que comme ça on voit ses tétons, _mamamiaaaaa_ !


	25. Chapter 25

**Merci de lire cette saga qui ne veut pas se laisser finir, la vilaine ! **Je vous jure que c'est vrai pour les tétons ! Surtout dans la saison 1 lorsqu'il porte son tee-shirt bleu en acrylique, vous savez l'acrylique ça colle à la peau …. _Rahhhh_ (cri de John Sheppard qui vient de découvrir les propriétés collantes de l'acrylique, LOL).

**ooOOoo**

**25** – Rodney soupira. Et comme personne n'y prêta attention, il soupira une énième fois, encore plus fort. Oups ! Cette fois, John l'avait entendu et lui lançait un regard noir. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si cette cérémonie était chiante ! C'était comme au mariage de sa tante Juliette (36). Il y avait eu du blablabla et puis encore du blablabla et oh surprise du blablabla et à la fin, beurk, un bisou. Et franchement, pour embrasser tante Juliette fallait du courage …

Les gens s'affairaient autour de lui. Il était agenouillé dans cet horrible costume, sur un petit coussin rouge. Et derrière lui : la foule. Il entendait les murmures des gens, comme un bruit de fond incessant. En temps normal, il aurait été terrifié. Il n'aimait pas trop la foule, mais là, il y avait John. Il était juste à côté, à quelques mètres et dès que Rodney sentait la panique monter, il lui suffisait de le regarder et John lui souriait et tout allait mieux. Sauf que maintenant, il allait tellement mieux qu'il s'ennuyait.

Soupiiiiiiiiiiiir. Re-oups.

Un des prêtres s'approcha de lui. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et déposa quelque chose sur sa tête. Une sorte de couronne. Bah voyons, il ne manquait plus que ça à son déguisement ! Princesse Barbie, c'était lui. Si jamais un de ces types lui donnait l'équivalent d'une baguette magique, il le mordait. Rodney mordait très bien. C'était ce qu'il avait fait un jour à son père … mais bien sûr, après ça ne s'était pas très bien passé pour lui. Okay, mieux valait oublier l'idée. Il prendrait juste cette foutue baguette et jouerait à Barbie.

Soupir, soupir, soupir.

Le prêtre se releva en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Ce qui arrangeait parfaitement Rodney ; si aucun d'eux ne le regardait, il lui était plus facile de garder son calme. Et puis, il y avait John.

**ooOOoo**

John était assis avec les autres dignitaires Akthar. Le Régent était aux anges. Les prêtres étaient aux anges. La foule était aux anges. Seul John Sheppard broyait du noir. Voir Rodney assis tout seul en plein cœur de cette immense estrade, si, si vulnérable était un arrache-cœur … La seule chose qui le rassurait, c'était Rodney lui-même.

Ce gamin était vraiment incroyable ! Il avait enduré la séance de bain forcé, le déguisement, et maintenant ça, sans sourciller. En fait, John l'avait surpris plusieurs fois à lever les yeux au ciel et à bailler … un peu comme un certain docteur McKay de sa connaissance en visite chez des natifs sans technologie à se mettre sous la dent. Il s'ennuyait ferme. C'était une bonne chose, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas peur.

Le gamin lui lançait régulièrement des coups d'œil et John essayait d'y répondre par un sourire rassurant. Enfin, c'était avant que l'un des prêtres ne dépose une couronne sur sa tête. Depuis, Rodney n'osait plus bouger, de peur sans doute de la faire tomber.

John soupira. Wow, voilà qu'il s'y mettait lui aussi ! Il aurait bien demandé à Valdar pour combien de temps ils en avaient encore mais ce dernier ne lui aurait certainement pas répondu tant il était fasciné par ce qui se déroulait sur la scène de l'immense temple.

Okayyyyy, ils allaient juste devoir attendre. Après tout, c'était ce pourquoi ils étaient revenus : une chance d'entrer à nouveau dans la salle des Bénédictions.

Une chance de récupérer le docteur Rodney McKay.

**ooOOoo**

« Vous êtes libres … »

Le haut conseiller lâcha ses derniers mots juste devant la Porte des étoiles. Une Porte complètement désertée. Pour cause dé Cérémonie.

Kolya pouvait voir que le conseiller était impatient de retourner au temple. Il se demanda un moment ce que cet homme pouvait avoir fait pour qu'on le punisse de la sorte : ne pas pouvoir assister à la Cérémonie était en effet une punition sévère. Après tout il n'y avait pas de Nascentia tous les jours. Oui, il se demanda ce que cet homme avait fait … juste avant de le tuer d'un coup précis, rapide, juste au niveau de la trachée. L'homme mit un moment à mourir, ses gargouillements désespérés pour respirer, les seuls sons perceptibles sur la plateforme.

Oui, le commandeur Kolya se demandait ce que cet homme avait fait pour être puni de la sorte …

**ooOOoo**

ENFIN ! C'était fini. Les prêtres s'étaient tous alignés devant lui et l'avait aidé à se relever. Il faut dire que Rodney était un peu ankylosé à être resté assis comme ça pendant aussi longtemps.

Rodney se laissa relever et tituba un peu avant de se tourner vers la foule. Wow. Y'avait vraiment beaucoup de monde. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop de monde … ses yeux cherchèrent John. Ce dernier n'était pas loin, il n'était jamais loin … Rodney ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage.

C'était bientôt fini et avec John à ses côtés, rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

**TBC **(euh, bah ce serait sans doute vrai si l'auteuse n'était pas l'infâme Rieval, non ?)

(36) Message subliminal pour VLU: finis ta fic sur Juliette!


	26. Chapter 26

**Merci, merci, merci!**

**ooOOoo**

**26** – Guetter sa proie était certainement le meilleur moment de toute chasse. La regarder vaquer à ses occupations habituelles inconsciente d'être épiée, la voir sourire, rire, manger. Vivre.

Kolya aimait la chasse. Néanmoins, il préférait celle concernant les animaux à celle ayant pour objet un être humain. Les animaux lui donnaient plus de fils à retordre. L'instinct les obligeait à se battre jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Alors que les humains … combien de fois avait-il été obligé d'abattre un homme, fatigué de l'entendre supplier. Il détestait ces signes de faiblesses qu'étaient les pleurs, les supplications, les gémissements.

« Commandeur ! La Cérémonie est terminée, ils se déplacent. »

Et en effet, il y avait un large mouvement de foule. McKay avait été placé sur une sorte de chaise à porteurs. Il était difficile de dire si c'était les prêtres qui permettaient à la chaise de progresser ou si c'était la foule … on aurait presque dit que la chaise était une embarcation et la foule, de l'eau. La chaise glissait littéralement. Impressionnant.

« Ils vont faire le tour du temple puis ils ramèneront le gamin à l'intérieur pour la fin de la Cérémonie dans la Salle des Bénédictions. »

Kolya sourit. C'était parfait. Ils avaient déjà quelqu'un dans la place.

**ooOOoo**

Oualalala. Il allait être malade. Rodney s'accrocha à l'accoudoir de la drôle de chaise dans laquelle les prêtres l'avaient installé et ferma les yeux. S'il se concentrait suffisamment, peut-être que sa nausée disparaîtrait. Ou peut-être pas …

Il avait l'impression d'être en pleine mer, par un vent terrible. Du genre de celui qui avait sans doute aidé au naufrage du Titanic. Il était balancé d'avant en arrière, puis sur le côté. Il allait vider le contenu de son estomac lorsqu'il aperçu la porte du temple.

Ouf. Sauvé de justesse ….

**ooOOoo**

Dès que les prêtres avaient hissé Rodney sur la chaise, John s'était élancé. Il avait bravé la foule pour arriver avant la chaise. Le mouvement circulaire autour du temple, autour de Rodney, lui rappelait celui des pèlerins de la Mecque. La même foi en quelque chose de supérieur, de mystique … Sauf que pour lui, il n'y avait ni religion, ni foi, juste Rodney.

Il arriva à la porte du temple quelques minutes avant la chaise. Il vit le visage de Rodney. Oho. Il était d'une fort jolie couleur verte.

John se précipita vers les quelques marches qui bordaient l'entrée du temple. Il fut près de la chaise juste au moment où Rodney mettait le pied par terre. Le gamin leva les yeux vers lui …

… et lui vomit dessus.

**ooOOoo**

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé … »

John serrait Rodney dans ses bras. Un Rodney qui n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser.

« Hey, Rodney, ne t'excuses pas, tu sais, moi, les montagnes russes me font le même effet, et je suis prêt à parier qu'être la-dessus c'était un peu comme des montagnes russes, non ? »

Il sentit le gamin hocher la tête dans son cou.

« Yep, pas de problème, nous allons te nettoyer un peu et je vais abandonner cette veste, de toute manière, il fait un peu chaud ici, hein ? »

Encore un hochement silencieux. John caressa les cheveux de Rodney.

« L'Elu doit … »

John jeta un regard noir au prêtre qui s'était approché d'eux. Ce dernier se tut. Terral le rejoignit et s'agenouilla à leurs côtés.

« Tenez, voici de quoi le débarbouiller un peu, oh et un peu d'eau fraîche, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se déshydrate. »

John sourit au jeune homme.

« Merci. »

Rodney se laissait faire mais on sentait qu'il était encore horriblement gêné d'avoir perdu le contrôle de son estomac. John se prit une fois encore à maudire le père de Rodney pour l'avoir rendu si … si vulnérable à ce que pensait les autres. Pendant quelques heures, John avait cru voir l'ombre de ce que serait son Rodney dans le petit garçon. Il y avait eu de la détermination dans son comportement et du courage. Si jamais Rodney l'adulte ne lui était pas rendu, John ferait tout pour faire de Rodney un petit garçon épanoui et heureux, mais pour le moment …

« Voilà, on ne peut pas faire mieux, hein. En tout cas, avec ce genre de parfum, tu peux être sûr que la foule de tout à l'heure ne cherchera pas à te faire refaire un tour ! »

Rodney leva les yeux et esquissa un petit sourire.

« Désolé. »

C'avait été un murmure.

« Il n'y a vraiment rien à pardonner Rodney. Allez, dernière ligne droite et après … »

Après … John sentit son cœur faire des bonds … après, il espérait ramener l'homme qu'il aimait avec lui sur Atlantis.

« Et après, retour à la _maison_ ! »

Cette fois le sourire de Rodney était sincère. Oui, pensa John, quoiqu'il arrive, après ça, ils retournaient à la _maison_.

**ooOOoo**

Sora était dans le temple depuis 24 heures. Etre une femme facilitait les choses : personne ne remarquait une jeune femme les mains pleines, soit de nourriture, soit de linge sale. De toute manière, le temple n'était pas, loin de là, un endroit bien gardé. Etrange compte tenu de ce qui s'y était passé à peine deux jours avant …

Elle vit le Major Sheppard entrer, le docteur McKay dans ses bras.

Le commandeur et ses hommes seraient bientôt là.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite si elle voulait mener à bien sa mission.

**TBC **(huhuhu, mais que va faire Sora ?)


	27. Chapter 27

**Merci pour votre patience … vous êtes des anges !**

Je dédie ce chapitre à **Escaflown **sans laquelle cette fic' n'aurais jamais été finie (et oui, elle finie, trente chapitres tout rond et un épilogue) : merci à toi !

**ooOOoo**

**27** – Et encore un bain. Rodney aimait ça mais pas trop à la suite quand même. Bon, évidemment, c'était quand mieux d'être propre parce que l'odeur de vomi le rendait, et bien, nauséeux, mais d'un autre côté John avait raison ça tenait tout le monde à l'écart, notamment ces types déguisés.

« Alors, fini ? »

Rodney opina de la tête et se leva. John l'enveloppa dans une serviette et le sécha puis il l'aida à se changer. Une chemise propre, pas de pantalon, et une autre veste longue pleine de perles et de trucs brillants.

Combien en avait-il donc des trucs comme ça ?

« Bon, prêt ? »

Rodney hocha à nouveau la tête.

C'était bizarre, John n'avait pas dit de phrases contenant plus de deux mots comme s'il était …

« Vous … vous êtes en colère ? Je suis désolé d'avoir été malade … »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et fut enveloppé dans les bras de John.

« Rodney … je ne suis pas en colère, pas contre toi en tout cas, jamais contre toi, tu entends, jamais. »

Rodney se cala dans les bras du Major. C'était si agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous serre dans ses bras sans avoir peur que l'étreinte ne devienne brusquement trop forte, que les mains laissent des bleus, qu'il n'y ait que de la douleur … être dans les bras de quelqu'un lui avait toujours fait peur et il était incapable de se relaxer complètement, mais pas avec le Major … John. John était son ami. Il l'aimait, vraiment.

« Bon, je crois qu'il faut y aller. »

Rodney soupira. Il avait hâte que ce soit fini. Fini. S'il avait bien compris quelque chose devait se passer dans la salle, cette fameuse salle des bénédictions où il s'était réveillé quelques jours plus tôt. Il y avait eu suffisamment de murmures et de regards échangés pour qu'il comprenne ce que ces gens, ceux qui étaient gentils avec lui, attendaient de lui : qu'il entre dans la salle et fasse quelque chose. Ca avait l'air d'être important pour John et il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Seulement, il y avait d'abord la fin de cette stupide cérémonie. A moins que …

Une idée germa dans sa tête.

**ooOOoo**

Sora éteignit son communicateur. Kolya venait de la contacter, il serait là dans quelques minutes. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite.

Elle devait prévenir le Major. Il se trouvait avec le docteur McKay mais devrait bientôt le laisser pour la fin de la cérémonie et … elle stoppa net dans le couloir. Quelqu'un essayait de passer inaperçu, frôlant les murs silencieusement, regardant sans cesse autour de lui pour voir s'il était suivi. Quelqu'un qui devait mesure un peu moins d'un mètre vingt et était habillé en costume d'apparat.

McKay.

Sora jura entre ses lèvres. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête avant que Kolya n'arrive où bien son plan était fichu. Sauf si le gamin avait eu la même idée qu'elle, enfin, une idée voisine.

Elle décida de le suivre.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney était particulièrement content de lui.

Il avait réussi à fausser compagnie à John alors que celui-ci était allé trouver un des grands prêtres pour lui dire qu'ils étaient prêts. Il avait eu quelques doutes sur la réaction du major, mais ce dernier lui avait dit qu'il ne serait jamais en colère contre lui, jamais, et curieusement, Rodney savait que c'était vrai. John ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

Il fallait juste qu'il trouve cette fameuse salle, qu'il y entre et … Bon Okay, il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il devait y faire au juste mais il trouverait certainement une fois qu'il y serait, ce qui le ramenait à cet objectif très simple : trouver la salle des bénédictions.

Il parcouru plusieurs couloirs. Vides. Descendit un immense escalier. Vide. Passa la tête dans deux salles. Vides. Wow. Cet endroit était vraiment très … vide. Où étaient donc les gens ? Oh, oui bien sûr, dehors, à attendre, enfin, il y avait eu plein de gens dehors juste avant qu'il ne soit malade. Ils devaient toujours y être. Parfait.

Rodney ne s'aperçu pas qu'une ombre silencieuse le suivait.

**ooOOoo**

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

John était furieux, non, furieux ne couvrait pas la réalité, il était en rage. Et comme il n'avait personne contre qui la retourner … la chaise qui se trouvait près de lui vola dans la pièce et s'écrasa sur le mur avec un _chunk_ sonore, elle fut presque immédiatement suivie de quelques pièces de céramique qui elles volèrent en éclat tout court. Une bonne partie du mobilier suivi et il se retrouva bientôt dans une pièce dévastée.

John avait du mal à respirer, une bouffée de panique s'empara de lui. Où était Rodney ? Où ? Ils avaient tout fouillé, ce qui n'était pas très difficile, le temple était vide.

Il tomba à genoux.

Ce n'était pas possible, pas possible, pas maintenant, pas si près du but.

« Major … »

John releva les yeux. Terral était là, l'air abattu lui aussi. Le jeune homme parcouru les ruines d'un regard, puis s'installa par terre près de John.

« Vous l'abandonnez ? »

John se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous restez ici, à vous lamenter et à … » Terral désigna de la main la pièce saccagée. « décharger votre colère, mais que faites vous pour lui ? Juste pour lui.»

John attrapa Terral par le col et se mit à le secouer.

« CE QUE JE FAIS POUR LUI ! J'essaye de sauver sa vie, la vie du docteur Rodney McKay, une vie foutue en l'air par cette saloperie de technologie ! »

Terral se laissait faire, on eut dit une poupée de chiffon entre les mains de John.

« Vous n'avez rien compris, vous vous obstinez à ne rien comprendre, à ne pas voir le cadeau qui lui a été fait. La bénédiction est rarement octroyée au hasard, les Dieux savent qui en a besoin, qui souffre. Ils leur offre une seconde chance, celle de réparer ce qui a été détruit, de retrouver ce qu'ils ont perdu … Vous n'avez qu'une hâte que tout soit fini, qu'il reprenne sa forme adulte, mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que cette seconde enfance n'est pas un trésor inestimable, un cadeau qu'il mérite de savourer ? »

John stoppa net et cligna des yeux.

« Major, ce qui arrive à votre ami peut guérir ses blessures, des blessures anciennes et profondes que rien ne pourraient effacer, sauf cette technologie que vous maudissez. Vous voulez le retrouver tel que vous le connaissiez, et je vous comprends, mais avez-vous pensé à ce que ce qui lui arrive peut lui apporter ? Avez-vous une seule fois pensé à ce que ces deux Rodney McKay, l'enfant et l'adulte, peuvent en tirer comme bénéfice ?»

Et John compris enfin ce que voulais dire Terral.

**TBC …**


	28. Chapter 28

**Merci pour vos reviews (malgré cette longue attente, je suis heureuse que cette fic' vous intéresse toujours)!**

Je vais publier un chapitre de Jeux d'enfantpuis de La terre est bleue en alternance. Avec un peu de chance, la muse sera revenue pour De l'autre côté du Miroir ... Biz à toutes !

**ooOOoo**

**28 –** Rodney commençait à se demander s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Les couloirs se succédaient aux couloirs, les pièces vides aux pièces vides. Et toujours pas de salle des bénédictions. Peut-être vaudrait il mieux qu'il retourne auprès de John ?

Il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa bouche. Il se débattit puis cessa de bouger lorsqu'une voix murmura à son oreille.

« Shhh, Rodney, calme toi, je ne te veux aucun mal, Okay. »

C'était une voix féminine, mais cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, les femmes aussi pouvaient être méchantes, non ? Et puis il ne la connaissait pas, alors comment pouvait-elle savoir son nom ?

« Rodney, tu cherches la salle des bénédictions ? »

Que devait-il faire, répondre ou bien la mordre et partir en courant ? Rodney savait très bien mordre, c'était un excellent moyen de défense, il avait déjà mordu son père, plusieurs fois, même si cela n'avait pas changé grand-chose, en fait, bien au contraire, cela avait enragé ce dernier et après … Rodney frissonna. Non, mordre ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée après tout.

Il n'eut pas à prendre de décision car la main disparue. Il fut pivoté et se retrouva face au propriétaire de la main.

Il avait raison, c'était une femme et elle était très jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés et des yeux bleus et elle lui souriait gentiment. Elle lui reposa la question.

« Rodney, est-ce que tu cherches la salle des bénédictions ? »

Il hocha timidement la tête. Pourquoi lui mentir ? Elle avait l'air gentille. Et puis, il avait bien fait confiance au Major et aux autres, même au sergent Lawson, alors pourquoi pas à cette dame ?

« Bien, viens avec moi. Nous devons faire vite. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa faire. Elle sentait bon et il enfouit sa tête dans son cou. C'était une sensation nouvelle, ce sentiment de sécurité dans les bras d'un adulte.

« Rodney ? »

Il répondit d'une toute petite voix.

« Oui madame ? »

Elle émit un petit rire. Un rire cristallin. Etait-ce ainsi que les femmes rient ? Sa mère à lui ne riait jamais. Les rires étaient rares chez les McKay.

« Sora. »

Hu ?

« C'est mon nom, Sora. Ah, nous y voilà, tu n'en étais pas très loin tu vois. »

Elle le posa à terre. La pièce était étrange, comme si on avait construit des murs autour de murs plus anciens, cela ressemblait à certains musées. Ils entrèrent tous les deux. Il faisait froid dans la pièce et Rodney frissonna. Presque immédiatement, un châle fut déposé sur ses épaules. Rodney leva les yeux vers Sora. Elle lui sourit.

« Merci Sora. »

« De rien Rodney, de rien … Viens, allons voir ça d'un peu plus près. »

**ooOOoo**

Kolya et ses hommes n'eurent aucun mal à entrer, l'endroit était désert, ces gens étaient des idiots incompétents. Si l'élu était si important que cela à leurs yeux, pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun garde pour le protéger ? Incompétents, et indignes du moindre intérêt. Mais cela servait tout à fait ceux de Kolya, il serait ainsi plus facile de mettre la main sur le docteur McKay.

Et peut-être aussi sur le Major Sheppard.

En bonus.

**ooOOoo**

John était assis près de Terral sur un des fauteuils ayant échappé au massacre. Il était silencieux. Quelque chose apparue dans son champ de vision. Une coupe.

« Tenez, buvez, j'ai l'impression que vous en avez besoin. »

John soupira et prit la coupe. Il la bu d'une traite, enregistrant à peine le goût de la boisson qu'elle contenait.

« Je … je suis désolé pour tout ça. »

John désigna la pièce du menton.

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas … en fait, ça m'arrange, vous savez. »

John haussa un sourcil, surpris par cette affirmation.

« Vous oubliez que je suis tapissier. »

Oh, oui bien sûr.

« Dans ce cas, je suis ravi d'être à l'origine d'un beau contrat. »

Terral lui sourit et se leva.

« Bien, maintenant, allons y. »

John leva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

« Y aller ? Où ? Nous avons déjà tout fouillé ! »

« Huhu, non, il reste une pièce où nous ne sommes pas allés … »

Une pièce où … mais oui, bien sûr !

« La salle des bénédictions ! »

Ils allaient sortir de la pièce lorsque Lawson entra en trombe.

« Sergent ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Qui vous a autorisé à … »

« Le Régent, Monsieur, il y a du nouveau, et c'est pas des bonnes nouvelles … »

**ooOOoo**

Là franchement, Rodney se demandait pourquoi ces gens, John compris, faisaient tout un foin de cette pièce. Lui-même ne s'en rappelait que vaguement, mais de toute manière, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à se rappeler vu que l'endroit était à l'image du reste de ce temple étrange, vide. Enfin presque. Juste au centre, il y avait cette sorte de grande stèle.

Rodney s'approcha prudemment.

Sora était sortie, elle lui avait dit que quelle que soit la tâche qu'il avait à accomplir ici, il lui fallait l'affronter seul, mais elle restait tout près, au cas où.

Il soupira et s'agenouilla devant la stèle. Il y avait des choses écrites dessus, mais il était incapable d'en comprendre le sens, on aurait dit des pictogrammes, ou des runes comme dans Bilbo le hobbit.

Il tendit la main vers l'une d'elle.

**TBC ...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**ooOOoo**

**29** – Sora était inquiète. Le docteur McKay devait retrouver son âge et sa taille normale, et ce rapidement. Elle ignorait comment fonctionnait la technologie qui avait conduit à cette transformation mais elle espérait que Rodney saurait, instinctivement ou empiriquement,quoi faire, sur quel bouton appuyer, et ce, avant l'arrivée de Kolya et des autres.

Même si Kolya parvenait à capturer McKay, il valait mieux pour ce dernier que ce soit dans son corps d'adulte. Kolya ne faisait pas de distinction dans la manière dont il traitait ses prisonniers, homme, femme ou enfant. C'était toujours la même brutalité, la même violence aveugle, seul comptait pour lui, l'objectif que lui permettait d'atteindre, celui ou celle dont il tenait la vie entre ses mains.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers l'entrée de la salle.

Oui, elle espérait qu'il allait trouver la solution.

**ooOOoo**

John courrait, talonné de près par Terral et Lawson.

Libre, cette petite ordure était libre et elle était certainement quelque part dans le temple, longeant les murs comme la vermine qu'elle était. Et la vermine, ça s'extermine, pensa John. Oh, oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il allait faire : oblitérer le nom de Kolya Ascatus à jamais. Et s'il y avait du sang et des hurlements, ce n'en serait que meilleur.

**ooOOoo**

Du bruit provenant de dehors stoppa la main de Rodney. Il se retourna, fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang dans les veines.

**ooOOoo**

« Rapport. »

Le mot fut lâché sèchement et Sora se mit automatiquement au garde à vous. Kolya avançait à grandes enjambées dans le couloir et fut sur elle en quelques minutes. Trois hommes l'accompagnaient.

« Il … il est à l'intérieur … »

Un sourire apparu sur le visage du commandeur.

« Seul ? »

Sora hocha la tête. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir échoué. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu c'était permettre au docteur McKay de redevenir normal mais elle avait été prise de court par le temps ; elle avait cependant réussi une chose : sauver Sheppard, il valait mieux que Kolya ne s'empare que de McKay, s'il avait Sheppard avec lui … elle frissonna à la pensée de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

« Oui, j'ai réussi à le persuader d'entrer et d'entamer le processus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Commandeur, nous avons besoin de l'expertise du docteur McKay, à quoi pourrait nous servir un enfant ? »

Elle avait mis toute la naïveté dont elle était encore capable dans cette question. Elle savait que Kolya aurait préféré disposer de McKay enfant, ce qu'il voulait ce n'était pas se servir de lui pour améliorer leurs armes nucléaires, non, il voulait juste faire souffrir ceux qui l'avaient humiliés, le docteur Weir, Sheppard. En détruisant McKay, il espérait détruire Atlantis.

Et Sora ne pouvait pas accepter cela.

Kolya la regarda un moment, puis fit un signe à un des hommes qui l'accompagnait.

« Allez le chercher. »

« NON. »

Sora se plaça devant la porte.

« Vous ne pouvez pas, cette salle, cet endroit, il est protégé. Dès qu'il est entré, un écran s'est mis en place, même moi je n'ai pas pu entrer, sans doute est-ce une protection et … »

« Ca suffit ! »

Kolya examina la porte puis se tourna vers Sora.

« Combien de temps devons nous attendre ? »

Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps, juste un peu de temps … celui qu'il fallait à Sheppard et à ses amis pour arriver jusqu'ici.

« Encore une trentaine de minutes, les prêtres ont été clairs là-dessus. »

Tu parles, ces gens ne savaient rien de la manière dont fonctionnait cette fameuse nascentia, mais ça, Kolya l'ignorait, il devait les prendre pour des illuminés sans cervelle.

Kolya poussa un grognement mais sembla se résigner.

« Bien, trente minutes, après … »

Sora hocha la tête. Trente minutes de gagnées, trente minutes dont disposait le Major pour rappliquer, trente minutes pour que McKay retrouve sa taille adulte … trente minutes.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney reconnu immédiatement l'homme qui parlait à Sora. C'était celui qui avait tué ces hommes, celui qui lui avait tiré dessus, celui qui l'avait terrorisé … il aurait du avoir peur, non ? Hurler, à l'aide, chercher à s'enfuir, faire quelque chose en lien avec la panique que le simple fait d'entendre cette voix grave et froide suscitait mais non, rien. Okay, il avait peur mais c'était une autre forme de peur, celle qui lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite.

Une solution ? La stèle …

Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'étrange sculpture au beau milieu de la salle.

La solution était là devant lui mais il était incapable de la comprendre.

Ce qu'il comprenait en revanche, c'était que s'il ne faisait rien, cet homme allait le tuer, lui, et certainement aussi John, et peut-être même Sora. Et Rodney ne pouvait pas le permettre. Ces gens l'aimaient bien, ils l'aimaient vraiment, cherchaient à le protéger. Cela n'était jamais arrivé avant, sauf avec le vieux monsieur Wright, mais là … Radek l'avait pris dans ses bras, Lawson et bien sûr John. Et ils l'avaient tous écouté et … et … ces gens allaient leur faire du mal.

Non. Pas si lui, Rodney McKay pouvait faire quelque chose. Il était courageux, c'était ce qu'ils lui avaient dit, et intelligent aussi … il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il pouvait changer les choses. Il prit une large inspiration et tendit la main.

Cette fois, sa petite main toucha la stèle.

**TBC ...**


	30. Chapter 30

**Merci tout plein !**

**ooOOoo**

**30** – « Allez y. »

« Commandeur ! »

Kolya ignora le cri de Sora et un des hommes se dirigea vers la porte, son arme à la main, juste au moment où il allait entrer, son corps fut enveloppé d'une lumière blanche et il s'écroula sans un cri.

Kolya poussa un grognement et se retourna. Un sourire apparu sur son visage.

« Major, quelle bonne surprise ! »

**ooOOoo**

John le tenait dans sa ligne de mire, il lui suffisait d'appuyer sur la détente (37) et il verrait exploser la tête, le gris de la cervelle trancherait avec le rouge éclatant de la chair, oui, ce serait un bien joli spectacle.

Seulement, Kolya se tenait derrière Sora et bien que John n'ait aucune amitié particulière pour la jeune femme, il ne souhaitait pas sa mort … pas encore. Il se demandait en quoi elle pouvait être impliquée dans la curieuse disparition de Rodney.

« Vous savez Major, il faut que nous arrêtions de nous retrouver comme ça, au détour de couloir sombre, on pourrait jaser … »

Là, c'était bon, John allait effacer ce sourire, de manière DE-FI-NI-TI-VE mais en un geste gracieux, Kolya écarta les pans de son manteau (38) et John se figea.

**ooOOoo**

Kolya sourit. Sa main tenait fermement son arme … une arme à répétition qui n'avait rien à envier aux fameux P-90 des terriens, en fait, c'était d'ailleurs en leur empruntant un que les techniciens géniis avaient amélioré le leur.

« Quelque chose me dit que Sora n'a pas été tout à fait honnête avec et moi et que cette porte n'est protégée par aucun … » Il tira une rafale dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le bruit des balles ricochant sur les parois fut suivi d'un autre bruit. Un cri perçant. « … bouclier. D'après vous Major, que se passera t-il si je tend mon bras et que je tire plusieurs rafales à l'intérieur … cette pièce n'est pas très grande n'est-ce pas … il peut se terrer un moment mais une balle perdue, un ricochet … »

« ESPECE D'ORDURE ! »

« Oh, vous me flattez Major, vraiment, mais ceci dit de la part d'un homme qui a lâchement assassiné des dizaines de personnes … »

« Des dizaines de personnes qui tentaient de s'emparer par des voies militaires d'Atlantis. A quoi on joue ici Kolya, Œil pour Œil, dents pour dents ? »

« Je ne connais pas cette expression mais elle me semble tout à fait appropriée. Vous m'avez pris quelque chose et je vais à mon tour vous prendre quelque chose, à vous, à vos amis, à votre chère Atlantis … »

Il tendit le bras et appuya sur la détente.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait mal à la tête. Vraiment mal, mal, mal. Il avait du mal à la tenir droite sur son cou, cou qui souffrait visiblement lui-même d'arthrite ou de quelque chose d'approchant, quant au reste, ce n'était guère mieux. Il n'était qu'une grande douleur, de la tête aux pieds. Son gros orteil gauche devait être la seule chose qui ne lui faisait pas mal et … ouch, aaaaah non, réflexion faite, ça aussi ça faisait mal.

Il ouvrit timidement un œil. Sur une pièce inconnue … enfin, il pensait que c'était une pièce inconnue. Une pièce où il faisait un froid de canard. Euh, ceci dit ça devait avoir un lien avec le fait qu'il était tout nu par terre. Tout nu.

John ?

Rodney força ses yeux à lui obéir. Nope. Pas de John. Mais il était quand même tout nu, fait qu'il associait ces derniers temps avec un certain Major de l'USAF qui brillait par son absence.

Mais où était-il et que faisait-il là et où étaient les autres et … il y eu des coups de feu. Il poussa un cri et porta la main à son bras. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Okay, avant il n'avait pas eu mal, là, oui. Il avait manifestement été touché par une des balles, juste une égratignure mais _nondedieu_ ce que ça faisait mal.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Il finit par entendre des voix. Pas contente les voix, et il en reconnu une. Pleine de venin mais aussi de satisfaction, une voix qu'il aurait aimé ne plus jamais entendre.

Il se mit péniblement en position assise. Il était assis sur du tissu, une sorte de costume aux couleurs écarlates, les manches déchirées. Des manches _d'enfant_ … Il plaça cette étrange information dans un coin de son cerveau pour y réfléchir plus tard, il y avait plus urgent à faire. Il se mit à genoux. Près du vêtement en lambeaux se trouvait un châle, il se l'enroula tant bien que mal autour des reins, puis il se leva.

Rodney tituba jusqu'à la porte, les voix étaient plus fortes, mais il avait un peu de mal à suivre ce qu'elles disaient. Pas grave, leur ton était suffisamment explicite. Soudain, quelque chose apparue à l'entrée, juste devant lui. Quelque chose qu'il reconnu immédiatement et qui le laissa un moment, figé sur place, comme hypnotisé.

Le canon d'une arme, un croisement entre un fusil à canon court et un P-90.

Rodney réagit sans réfléchir.

**ooOOoo**

La rafale partie mais elle ne toucha pas tout à fait son objectif.

John vit toute la scène comme dans un ralenti. Le sourire cynique de Kolya, son doigt qui se resserre, le bruit des détonations, et un cri, un cri terrible.

Mais pas celui de Rodney.

Pas le cri de Rodney. Juste son pied. Un pied charmant … un pied en taille 42, un pied attaché à une jambe joliment poilue, un petit duvet châtain tout en bouclettes.

« Euh, John … ? »

Il y eut un mouvement d'hésitation et puis lentement, oh oui, lentement, John avança vers Rodney qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Arrivé près de lui, il tendit la main et la posa sur la joue du canadien. Rêche, comme quelqu'un qui ne se serait pas rasé depuis un ou deux jours. De la barbe. Merveille des merveilles. Sa main se balada encore un peu, sur le contour du nez, aux proportions parfaites, sur la bouche, délicieusement tordue, sauf lorsqu'elle souriait, jamais lorsqu'elle souriait.

« Rodney … »

« Huhu … »

Et John récupéra le Docteur Rodney McKay au moment où ses yeux se mirent à rouler dans leurs orbites. Il resta un moment, à le serrer contre lui. A serrer Rodney, ignorant les regards que les autres lui lançaient, ignorant les cris des géniis, ceux de Lawson et Terral, fermé au monde, juste là pour lui. Pour Rodney. Pour celui qu'il aimait.

**OMFG ! Je l'ai finie, yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ! Reste plus que le petit épilogue (une fic sans épilogue, c'est pas une fic, non ?) !**

(37) Ou gachette, argh, je sais pluuuuuuuuuuuus, Idriiiiiiil, help!

(38) Non, bande de petites perverses, pas pour nous montrer ça … alalala, vous êtes incorrigibles!


	31. Chapter 31

**Merci de votre patience, bisoustoutplein !** Et bien non, cette fic' ne se termine pas sur un lémon (j'suis pas super douée avec ça) mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, bizzzzzzzz à toutes !

**ooOOoo**

**Epilogue - Infirmerie, Atlantis**

C'est mignon un orteil, surtout avec un tout petit duvet sur le dessus, ceci dit, les autres petits doigts de pieds ne sont pas mal non plus, hein, salut petits doigts de pieds, salut petite cheville, salut petit mollet, petit …

« Si jamais tu dis que ce qui se trouve plus _haut_ est petit lui aussi, tu risques de dormir seul pendant un long, _très_ long moment. »

Oups. John avait du parler tout haut sans s'en rendrecompte.Il leva les yeux vers Rodney. Rodney qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. John se leva, se pencha vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front.

« Hey toi … »

« Humpf … »

John se rassit et attendit. Pour rien. Les deux yeux bleus ne s'ouvrirent pas. Qu'à cela ne tienne, John avait de quoi s'occuper. Il retourna à sa tâche de "redécouvrons-le-Rodney", où est-ce qu'il en était, ah oui, salut petit poil sur le gros orteil, salut …

« Argh, John, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle obsession pour mes pieds ! »

John haussa deux sourcils l'air faussement choqué.

« Hey, ce pied est un _héros_ ! »

Rodney finit par ouvrir un œil, un seul, le gauche, et adressa une grimace à John.

« Héros ? Mon _orteil_ ? »

« Huhu, un _pied_ héroïque, je sais les reconnaître lorsque j'en vois un, et ça … » Il releva la jambe de Rodney qui poussa un petit yelp de protestation. « … c'est un pied héroïque. »

« Tu sais que tu es complètement cinglé. »

« Oui, oui, mais ce pied nous a sauvé la vie, donc, j'ai décidé de le vénérer comme il se doit. »

« Hum, oh, d'accord, l'adoration, ça me convient. »

John sourit.

« C'était un très joli coup … »

Rodney avait à nouveau fermé les yeux.

« Huhuu, un truc que Teyla m'a appris. »

« Je vois … très efficace, à faire pâlir Bruce Lee d'envie. »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel à cette affirmation avant de poser la question qui le démangeait depuis son réveil.

« _Il_ s'est vraiment tiré sur le pied ? »

« Yep, il n'est pas prêt de marcher de sitôt. »

John revoyait Kolya, plié en deux par terre, soutenu par Sora et ses hommes. En fait, il n'y avait pas que le pied qui avait pris, son genou aussi. Et avec un peu de chance autre chose ... Bref, ils n'en entendraient plus parler pendant un bon moment, enfin, John l'espérait. Il s'étonnait encore de lui avoir laissé la vie sauve mais il avait eu des choses plus importantes à faire : s'occuper de Rodney.

Rentrer sur Atlantis ne fut pas des plus aisés. Il leur avait fallu traverser la foule des badauds attendant toujours la fin de la cérémonie. Lawson l'avait aidé à porter un Rodney inerte et malade. C'avait été étrange, comme si John refaisait le même chemin que lors de la Nascentia mais cette fois avec un Rodney adulte dans ses bras.

Une fois passée la Porte des étoiles, Carson et ses infirmiers s'étaient littéralement jetés sur Rodney et John avait vu disparaître la civière. Il n'avait pu voir Rodney que quelques heures plus tard. Comme le Rodney enfant, cette version adulte avait eu une forte fièvre et comme le Rodney enfant, Kolya l'avait égratigné en tirant la première fois, presque au même endroit. Etrange …

Les paroles que Terral lui avait dites dans les couloirs lorsqu'ils couraient vers la salle des bénédictions revinrent à l'esprit de John. _Ils sont semblables, il n'y a qu'un seul Rodney McKay, il faut juste que l'adulte se réconcilie avec l'enfant, et la Nascentia l'y aidera, vous ne devez pas lutter contre cela, mais l'aider du mieux que vous pouvez_.

Il avait mis du temps à comprendre mais maintenant il acceptait. Il ne pouvait pas effacer ce que Rodney avait vécu entre les mains de son père mais il pouvait l'aider à soigner ces blessures du passé. Pour cela, il faudrait que Rodney lui en parle, spontanément, et John espérait que ce serait bientôt le cas … Rodney avait apparemment gardé les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé sur Aktar, des souvenirs qui revenaient progressivement, les bons comme les mauvais.

Bientôt, ils parleraient de tout cela, et John écouterait, il prendrait Rodney dans ses bras comme il avait pris l'enfant. Parce que ces deux Rodney ne faisaient qu'un et que John Sheppard aimait les deux avec la même passion, mais pour le moment ...

John se baissa et déposa un petit baiser mouillé sur le gros orteil qu'il tenait dans les mains.

"JOHN !"

Huhu, il avait beaucoup d'autres choses à vénérer en fait, yep, beaucoup.

**Fini **! Un peu de chamalow, ça fait du bien, non ?


End file.
